Boys Over Flower After Story
by amber250
Summary: I'm a big fan of Ji Hoo-Jan Di couple. So, I wanted to write a fanfic of them ending together. This is gonna be my first Bof fanfic. So, if I make any mistake please don't hesitate to mention it. I'll try to improve them... She thought her waiting had finally ended. But actually had it really ended or was it just the beginning...?
1. Chapter 1

"Will you marry this Gu Jun Pyo?"

Jan Di was speechless... She still couldn't believe that Gu Jun Pyo had finally returned to her and was asking for her hand. She had been waiting for him for such a long time. She couldn't say anything as her mind had gone blank. Her eyes filled with tears of joy but she didn't let them fall. She was just kept staring down at him with a beautiful smile.

Gu Jun Pyo was kneeling down in front of her and smiling up at her. But their moment of bliss was interrupted by three familiar voices.

"I object to the proposal!"

"Me too!"

"I also object...! You guys can not be together without our permission..."

Jan Di came out of her trance and both she and Gu Jun Pyo looked back towards the source of those coments... They were none other than F3. They smiled brightly at them. Gu Jun Pyo stood from his previous position all the while smiling at his buddies. After so long he was meeting them. He felt so pleased to see them again. Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin came to them smiling. F4 felt great at their reunion.

Ji Hoo was really happy upon seeing his best friend after so long but their was the twinge in his heart which he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to and he felt it painfully more when he saw Jun Pyo proposing to her and her beautiful smile as her answer. Just by look he could say that Jan Di was very happy right now but he was not. And that's why he hated himself more for feeling this way.

Jan Di looked at their faces one by one and finally at Ji Hoo. He was smiling at her but there was something behind his smile which she could not understand. She wanted to ask but before she could get the chance Ji Hoo walked passed her towards his three friends and after a moment it was forgotten when she saw the four best friends together standing side by side talking and laughing.

"Will you guys give us your permission to be together for the rest of our lives?" Gu Jun Pyo turned towards F3 and asked them with mock seriousness. But the corner of his lips were going upwards.

F3 could see his happiness just looking at his face. They looked at each other and nodded in unison. Jan Di felt that they were planning something just by looking at them. So she looked on curiously standing beside Jun Pyo.

Yi Jeong said, "We don't approve of you guys being together. So, Jun Pyo, get away from Jan Di...!"

Ji Hoo went and pulled Jan Di away from Gu Jun Pyo towards him. He placed his arm around Jan Di's shoulder. Woo Bin did the same on the other side of Jan Di. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin meddled her. Jan Di looked right and left at both men. Woo Bin smirked and Ji Hoo smiled at her. Jan Di returned the smile.

Gu Jun Pyo gaped at them in shock... He said, "Hey you guys! Get away from her!" He was about to go and snatch her away from them but before he could go Yi Jeong pulled him in a tight headlock.

Jun Pyo pulled his hand while struggling in his hold. F3 found it funny and started to laugh and seconds later Jan Di joined in their laughter. He hadn't changed at all she mused. Still their teasing got to him and was struggling again which they enjoyed very much and had been taking advantage of all the time.

Ji Hoo looked at his side and found her smiling affectionately at Jun Pyo. The pain he had forgot just for a moment while teasing Jun Pyo rushed back to him. The smile of his face was replaced by sadness. Suddenly he got serious. He took his hand away from her and shoved them in his apron pockets.

Clearing his throat he said others, "Guys, let's stop this! Yi Jeong! Let Gu Jun Pyo go." Though Yi Jeong wanted to have some more fun teasing Jun Pyo but seeing Ji Hoo's serious face his tight grip on Jun Pyo loosen. Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo's face curiously. His face looked so serious. 'What happened suddenly? He was laughing just a moment ago...'

Gu Jun Pyo quickly pulled away from Yi Jeong when his hold on him loosen and ran to Jan Di. He pulled her from Woo Bin after slapping his hand away from her shoulders and put his arms around her. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked between each other and laughed. Ji Hoo just half smiled.

Jan Di turned to him and said, "You are still that stupid, Goo Jun Pyo." she smiled at him affectionately.

"Hey, I am not!" He replied childishly.

Everyone was enjoying teasing Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo suddenly felt out of place. So he quickly wanted to get away from them. Among their laughter Ji Hoo said, "I need to go now. I have some works." With that he turned and started to walk towards the camp.

"Hey Ji Hoo-yah! You are not coming with us?" asked Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo stopped walking and half turned, "No... I need to go now. Secretary Park called me this morning and asked me to go to office. There is a meeting today and also some paper works. So I need to go now. Have fun guys. I'll meet you later." Saying so he started to walk.

He had though not to go that day and changed the schedule. Last year he came here, so this year its not obligatory but he still came because he wanted to come to this camp today with Jan Di. But seeing Jun Pyo and Jan Di so happy together he changed his mind to go to office. Seeing them happy together he wanted to be happy for his friend and Jan Di but his heart was betraying him. So he thought to leave them as soon as possible to clear his mind.

While thinking he walked towards the camp but stopped when Jan Di said, "But sunbae, we haven't finished the camping yet! Won't you get yelled?"

He looked upon her concern face. He saw her looking at him with her those questioning doe-eyes. Though he didn't want to talk much, he couldn't ignore her that look which he loved so much. So he just smiled at her ruefully and said, "I know Jan Di-yah, I won't... But I really need to go now. I will just inform Jong Ha about my leave and tell her to do the rest of my work for me. I hope she won't mind." He said that and started walking again.

* * *

"Who is this Jong Ha?" Yi Jeong asked.

"...umm... She's-"

Seeing Jan Di hesitate Jun Pyo asked, "Is she Ji Hoo-yah's girl friend?"

"What? Our Ji Hoo started dating? That rascal haven't said us a thing!" Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo asked her in unison.

Jan Di saw F3 looking at her curiously. When sunbae mentioned Jong Ha she suddenly felt a pang in her heart. She knew that Jong Ha was not sunbae's girl friend but still she always felt restless when Ji Hoo talked about her and saw them talking and laughing with each other. It hurt her without any reason.

When she was silent Jun Pyo asked her again, "Hey Guem Jan Di! Why don't you say anything?"

"Ahh..." She had totally forgot about them while thinking about Ji Hoo. She said, "No... She is Ji Hoo sunbae's classmate and a good friend. Nothing else. He is not dating her."

All of them said, "Ah..." in unison. Silence fell between them. Then after pondering for sometimes Yi Jeong said, "Are you sure Jan Di? After all our Ji Hoo is very sly..." Saying so he grinned.

"Oh! You are absolutely right, Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin said and slapped his back grinning.

"After all he is our casanova... He understands this kind of things better than us.." Jun Pyo said and brought him in a headlock. F3 were laughing loudly.

Jan Di just forced a smile but their conversation stuck in her mind. 'Is it really true? Sunbae, are you dating her?' She thought sadly and sighed silently. She would have loved to stay longer with Jun Pyo but for some reason she felt anxious. So she wanted to be alone to calm her heart down. When she checked the time from her wrist watch she gasped, "Damn!" Turning to Jun Pyo she said hurriedly, "I need to go now, Gu Jun Pyo. Otherwise sunbaenim will scold me again."

Jun pyo got angry, "Who dare to scold you, Jan Di-yah? Just tell me his name. I will ma-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Interrupting him she said, "Hey Gu Jun Pyo, he did that because I made mistakes. So don't worry. I will see you tomorrow. OK...?"

"But aren't you coming with me?"

"I would have loved to but this camp is obligatory for me. So I can't. Sorry Gu Jun Pyo. I'll call you after going back. Bye, sunbae." She threw them a last smile and started to jog towards the same direction as Ji Hoo had gone a while ago.

"hey, Jun Pyo, let's go. You can meet her when she gets back." Woo Bin said but he didn't reply.

Then after exchanging a grin with Yi Jeong he said, "It can't be helped as you know, she is not the type to miss her camp for _you._ "

"Hey!"

* * *

Returning to the camp Ji Hoo had called secretary Park.

"Hello... Young master..." He answered politely.

"Yes, Secretary Park. I am coming to the office. Prepare for the meeting and send me the car."

"Huh? But young master you said that you had a camp. Didn't you go?"

"Yeah.. I'm in my camp right now but I don't feel like staying here anymore. I came by bus and my bike is not with me. So send me the car." He replied.

Secretary Park asked him the location. Ji Hoo gave him. As Secretary Park was near by, he offered to pick him up.

Ji Hoo hung up the phone and took his bag. When he got out of the camp he met up with Jong Ha. He informed her about his leave briefly. She was busy with a patient. So she couldn't ask him much and just nodded.

After 20 minutes secretary Park came. He picked Ji Hoo up.

* * *

Jan Di was returning from F3. When she saw Ji Hoo, she jogged faster towards him but before she could reach him, his car came and went away taking him.

She sighed and took deep breaths as she was running for a while. Then she turned to return to the camp. While walking she met with Jong Ha. When Jong Ha saw her she came to her quickly and asked, "What happened to Ji Hoo? Do you know anything? I was busy with a patient and he didn't talk much. Just said that he needed to go to the office."

Jan Di said, "I don't know anything else either. He said the same thing to me."

While talking they walked towards the camp. They heard girls talking about Gu Jun Pyo's return. Those girls were giving Jan Di dirty looks. She ignored them as always and walked forward towards the tent.

Jong Ha asked Jan Di, "So, Gu Jun Pyo have returned?"

Jan Di nodded her head.

Jong Ha just said, "Hmm..." They walked silently the rest of the way. Coming to Jan Di's tent Jong Ha said, "See you Jan Di," and she walked away.

Jan Di bowed and said, "Bye."

'I guess I know why he suddenly went to office now...'

* * *

Staying with his friends for a while he returned to the Gu Mansion. Secretary Jung welcomed him with his usual polite smile. Jun Pyo nodded at him and asked about his parents. He replied that they were in the living room.

When he entered the living room his parents smiled at him brightly. They were sitting on the coach. Seeing him after quite some time they both stood up and walked towards him. His father's illness had gotten better. Though he had not recovered completely, he was healthy now. He gave him a manly warm hug. Then his mom hugged him as well.

After his accident his mom had totally changed. Though she couldn't show off her affection for her children like others but they could understand it from her behavior. She had retired from her business and was taking care of her husband now. Over these years their relationship had gotten better and Jun Pyo had stopped calling her evil witch.

Jun Pyo's dad said, "You are a big man now, Jun Pyo. I am really proud of you!"

Jun Pyo smiled proudly. His mom said, "You must be tired. Go to your room and take some rest. You had a long flight."

He nodded and went upstairs to his room. After almost four years he returned home. Truly he missed Korea so much. He sat on the bed and sighed. He loosened his tie and relaxed. He felt so much better now.

A maid knocked and after getting his permission she entered and left his juice.

He was thinking about his friends and Jan Di. All of them had grown up and looked mature than before. Woo Bin was doing his family business like him. Yi Jeong had a surgery and recovered from his hand injury. So he was continuing his pottery work well as before. Ji Hoo was studying to be a doctor and so was Jan Di. F4's legendary 4th dimensional member who used to sleep 12 hours per day. He just couldn't believe it...

Then he thought about Jan Di. He also never thought that she would be a doctor. Jan Di's hair had grown up. Though she looked cute with her short hair, she looked beautiful with long hair. He liked her short hair but when he saw her with her long hair today he couldn't took his eyes away from her. She look so beautiful with her long hair. He just loved everything about her. She looked so good wearing her white apron as well. She really looked like a doctor. It matched with her profile well. He felt so proud to be the man of her life. He smiled recalling her sweet her.

Interrupting his fond thoughts secretary Jung knocked at the door. After getting Jun Pyo's permission he entered the room. Behind him Jun Hee also entered. Jun Pyo leaped up from the bed and practically ran to her. She smiled at him. Jun Pyo hugged her and said, "I really missed you so much, noona."

"I missed you too, Jun Pyo. How are you, now? Have you met Jan Di?" she asked him after the hug.

"I'm fine, noona. I met her when I came. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. You must be tired after the long journey. So take a rest, bro. I'll talk to you later. I'm going then." She smiled at him and went out of his room with secretary Jung following her.

* * *

Yi Jeong entered his room. He felt so tired and jet lagged... He took his jacket and shirt off. Taking his clothes and went for a shower. While bathing he remembered Ga Eul. When he landed on Korea at first Ga Eul's face came to his mind, so went to meet her.

She had become a teacher. With her dressed as a teacher and tied up hair she looked so matured but still beautiful. Though they had talked over the phone and video chatted before, he felt so glad when he saw her in front of him. She looked so surprised when she first saw him today. When she smiled at him, he saw the shining eyes of her and that beautiful smile which still made her look like a teenager.

When he was in abroad he couldn't go after any other women. He was extremely busy with his treatment and work but whenever he was free or alone he always remembered her. Though he didn't have a proper relationship with her when he left for Sweden, he knew that she would wait for him. And that was proved by her students who also knew about him. He chuckled recalling her cute face which became red with the embarrassment when her students mentioned about him.

In the past he dated loads of girls. He couldn't recall any of their name or face but he never forgot her name nor her face. After leaving her he understood that he was in love with her.

He wanted to date her and start a new relationship with her - a true relationship. Because he understood that he had fallen for her and he didn't want to deny it anymore. He believed then that all stories didn't have sad endings. If the ending was sad, it was not the end. He believed that he could be happy with her. After all she was the one who showed him the road of light and happiness. Now he believed in destiny...

After his shower he came out and called her.

* * *

Ga Eul's phone was ringing. When she saw the caller ID her heart skipped a beat. She answered the phone with her pounding heart.

"Hello... Yi Jeong sunbae..."

"Yes, Ga Eul. It's me. Are you busy right now?"

"No... Why?"

"I just want to say you something, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul felt so nervous. She held her breath and asked, "What do you want to say?"

He took a deep breath. Suddenly he felt so nervous. He never felt so nervous in front of any girl. Then again... Ga Eul was not just _any_ girl to him. So he asked, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes..." She kept her hand on her heart. 'Is it...'

"Will you... will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked.

She couldn't believe her ear and couldn't say anything. So she kept silent for a while. 'Is it true? He wants to go on a date with me?!'

Yi Jeong was getting more nervous. Ga Eul wasn't saying anything. So he said, "Ga Eul... are you there?"

She blinked and said, "Uh... Yes. I'm here."

"So... Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"...Yes... I'll go with you."

Yi Jeong smiled to the phone and said, "Bye then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

When the phone got disconnected Ga Eul squealed and jumped like a teenager. She couldn't believe her ear. Last four years she had been waiting to hear this words from him. She couldn't wait to tell Jan Di about it and couldn't erase the grin from her face.

* * *

Woo Bin entered his house. When his mom saw him she smiled and went up to him. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and realized how much he had missed her.

After the hug she cupped his face and asked, "How have you been, son? I really missed you so much. Why didn't you ever give me a call or answer my calls?" There were tears in her eyes. She had held them for so long but they were overflowing now.

"I've been OK, mom. Sorry for not calling you. I was really busy." He wiped her tears. He felt guilty for not calling her and making her cry. It's a long time since he saw her crying. He hung his head with remorse.

She smiled up at him affectionately and said, "It's alright now. Don't be sorry, I understand. Now go, meet your father. He has been waiting for you."

He nodded and went to his father's study to meet him.

* * *

Song Il Shim smiled very rarely or showed any kind of emotion but when he saw his son after four years he smiled a little one at him.

Woo Bin was taken a back at his rare smile which was not the evil one but quickly recovered from his shock and composed himself.

His father noticed it but didn't say anything about it. He was pleased to see his son after a long time. He asked, "How have you been, son?"

"I've been fine. How about you, dad?" he asked.

"I'm same as always. I've a good news for you."

"What is it?" he reluctantly asked. He doubted that it could hardly be a good news and so braced himself.

"You don't need to marry Shin Min Jin. I talked to her father. Shin Don Jun agreed to my new proposal. I know that you don't want to marry her. So you are free now." he said with a light smile.

Woo Bin's eyes lit up. It was such a pain for him. He knew that girl was not so bad but he had been in love with someone else. For the first time in his life he wanted to have a serious relationship with Sora but that girl thought his love as his kindness. He loved her very much but she just left him. He was in so much agony for last two years. And with his broken heart he had to deal with Shin Min Jin. He wanted some alone time but she wouldn't leave him. For their fathers' deal he couldn't back off either. Though he was heart broken, with his friends memory and with his work he was able to get over her.

He sighed. He smiled genuinely for the first time after a while and said, "Thanks, dad."

Song Il Shim knew that his son didn't want to marry that girl. He knew that Woo Bin was in so much pressure for last 3 years. So he wanted to relieve him from it, though he would never let him know.

Woo Bin felt so happy. When he entered his room he felt his phone was ringing. He saw the caller was Shin Min Jin. After few rings he answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hello..."

"Hey, Woo Bin. How are you?" Her voice seemed broken though she tried to talk normally.

"Fine. What about you?" he asked tentatively.

"I... You heard... the news. Right?"

"Hmm..." he murmured.

"You are happy...Right?" she asked. Her voice cracked.

He was silent. He didn't have anything to say. Hearing her broken voice he felt really bad for her. As he had been associating with her till now he was pretty sure that she had cried.

His reverie was broken by her broken voice, "I have always known that you don't love me. I thought by passing time with me you may come to like me but that didn't happen." She sniffled and pressed her fist against her lips to control her voice. She wanted to be strong but cried ultimately.

"Please don't cry, Shin Min Jin. I'm really sorry for hurting you. I wanted to say it before but for the deal I couldn't say anything." Woo Bin said.

"It's OK. I understand. But...but can we just be friends if I'm not asking for too much?" she asked. She seemed scared to know the answer. May be she had thought that he didn't want her friendship either.

"Sure, you can be a very good friend." He smiled to the phone.

"So... Can we meet again? For the last time I want to spend my day with you... like before as a couple. Then we will start our new friendship. You will not face any more problems for me again. I promise..."

When she put it that way he felt worse but it was for the best as he couldn't bring himself to love anyone. He understood that she wanted a last memory with him. He knew that she loved him and wanted to stay by his side but he just couldn't do so. If it was the old Juan Don, he would have gladly accepted her company and enjoyed it but he was no more like before. He understood her pain as he himself had gone through the same pain. So wanting to make her feel better he said, "Alright...When and where do you want to go?"

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Woo Bin. I'll tell you the date and time. OK, bye. Enjoy your life. I'll not disturb you again."

"You take care... Bye."

After hanging up the phone he felt peace in his heart. He sighed and threw himself on the bed.

* * *

Jan Di was working in the porridge shop. Ga Eul worked there twice a week then. She got a call from her and heard about Yi Jeong's proposal. She felt happy for her best friend. After all she waited for him so long but still there were some doubts in her mind. Not that she didn't trust him but she wanted to have a good talk with So Yi Jeong. She just wanted to make sure that he wasn't playing with Ga Eul's feelings or else... she would beat him black and blue.

There was less customers that day. So she didn't have to work so hard. Her boss looked relaxed also. She was about to go home but suddenly remembered Ji Hoo.

The way he went from the camp. That didn't give a good feeling in her heart. So she thought to give him a call. She doubted that he had eaten his supper because he would forget to eat all the time whenever he would work at office. Every time she had to remind him to have his supper, not that she minded.

She recalled a fond memory when she went to his office after her part time job. He was doing paper work. She knocked at the the door but he was so engrossed in reading a paper that she didn't knock twice and entered without permission as his Secretary had let her in. When he looked up from the paper, he looked surprised but then the smile he gave was so dazzling that she had to take a little time to compose herself. when she asked him if he had his meal, he sheepishly said that he didn't and looked down like a child which was so cute. then she pulled him up from his desk and sat him on the sofa. She opened the box and offered him his chop sticks. He asked her if she had her meal, she said she didn't and they ended up sharing the meal. she smiled at the memory.

Then she remembered that grandfather had said the day before that he would go fishing with a friend that day. So she knew that Ji Hoo would be alone at home. She needed to check on him if he had eaten yet. So she sat on a chair. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer her call.

* * *

After the paper works Ji Hoo kept his head on the table. He felt so tired but didn't want to go home yet.

When he came to office he got a call from grandfather. He said that he was going fishing with a friend and would come home the next day. He would be all alone at home. So he didn't want to go home. He kept his head on his folded arms over the table and closed his eyes.

Secretary Park came and asked, "Young master, won't you go home?"

"I'll go later. You can go home now." Saying so he again laid his head on the table and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

Secretary Park didn't say anything. He got to know that Gu Jun Pyo had returned. He thought that his young master's distress might be due to him and Ms. Jan Di.

Suddenly Ji Hoo's phone was ringing. He didn't pick it up and ignored it.

Secretary Park saw the caller was Jan Di. He said, "Young master, Ms. Jan Di is calling you."

Ji Hoo straightened himself on the chair hearing her name and answered the phone.

"Hello...Jan Di.."

"Yes, sunbae. Where are you?"

"I'm at office."

"You are still at office?!"

"Um...Yes..." he trailed off.

"Have you eaten?" she asked him though she thought that she knew the answer already.

"Uh...no..." He prepared himself for the scolding which he knew was coming.

"Hey, sunbae! Why haven't you eaten?! Do you want to get sick?" There it came.

He chuckled. He knew what she would say. "Sorry, Jan Di-yah. Forgive me." Though he wasn't feeling good, hearing her voice he felt better after such a tiring day.

"Come to the porridge shop, **NOW**! I'm waiting for you."

"Alright, alright...I'm coming." He smiled to the phone and hung up. "I'm going now or else I don't know what will happen..." He smiled and said to secretary Park.

He nodded and smiled. He felt good to see him smile again.

Ji Hoo came out of his office and got into the car...


	2. Chapter 2

Jan Di was waiting for Ji Hoo at the porridge shop with a bowl of porridge, placed on the table in front of her. Her boss saw her just sitting there without eating as he thought that she asked for it for herself but as she wasn't eating he asked, " Jan Di, why aren't you eating and won't you go home? There's no customer now. Eat quicklly, I need to go home."

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for Ji Hoo sunbae. He is coming here now. I'll meet him and then go home. You can take your leave boss."

Hearing Ji Hoo's name his face lit up. He smiled revealing his all teeth. He enthusiastically said, "OK, if that's the case, then I'm going. When he comes, give him my best porridge to eat and take care of him, you got me? And here is the key. Before going home close the shop."

Jan Di just nodded and took the key. But then remembering something she asked, "But I won't be here until noon tomorrow. How will you get in then?" her brows furrowed with concern.

"Don't you worry, I've another set of key. Just take it with you and bring it back when you come."

"Thanks, boss," She smiled. She knew that her boss liked Ji Hoo a lot, more than other F4 members but didn't quite know why. Even he knew grand father also. The way they converse with each other gives her the feeling that they were well acquainted with each other, but how? She wanted to know. So she asked, "Boss, how do you know them?"

"Know who?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Ji Hoo sunbae and Grand father."

He was about to reply her but hearing the sound of a car he paused. Throwing a glance at the entrance he said, "I'll tell you later. I think he's here. So take good care of him. Bye, Jan Di-yah." He rushed to the door with his bag. When he was about to go out Ji Hoo entered. They almost bumped but Ji Hoo retreated quickly to avoid it. Master apologized, bowed and Ji Hoo nodded. With a last glance at Jan Di the boss went out of the shop leaving them alone.

"You are alone here?" He walked towards her, "Everyone is gone?" He asked while sitting opposite to her.

She smiled and said, "There was less customer today and don't worry about me being alone. After all my protector is just in front of me. So I won't be in any kind of danger." She gave him her beautiful smile and winked playfully.

He just smiled at her in return. Hearing her words he felt better in his heart. Then he noticed the bowl of porridge on the table. Surmising that it's for him he asked to make sure, "Is this for me?"

She nodded and said, "Hmm, sunbae, eat the porridge quickly. Otherwise it will get cold." She urged him to eat quickly and offered a spoon.

Taking it from her he was about to take a spoon full of porridge in his mouth but stopped suddenly. Looking around he asked, "You have had your supper already?"

"Errr... No... I forgot." She bit her lips and looked down. Recalling how she scolded him for not eating when she herself had forgotten her meal, she suddenly lost the courage to look at him all the while berating herself for her stupidity.

As she squirmed in her seat, he felt the sudden urge to tease her more. So keeping the spoon down he leaned back against the seat and watched her for few seconds. "You haven't eaten yet but you have got the nerve to scold me for not eating. So, should I scold you also?" he asked her with a smirk.

At first she couldn't find anything to say but then she suddenly accused him, "Hey, it's your fault!"

He gaped at her with shock and asked, "How is it my fault?"

"You don't eat properly and you rubbed it off on me." She said childishly, huffed and folded her arms tightly over her chest looking away.

Ji Hoo was surprised but then crooked a smile and said suggestively, "Well, as I did a wrong to you. Then I should solve it right?"

She nodded agreeing. "But how?" She curiously asked.

"Bring another spoon and share the porridge with me." he said.

"But sunb-"

"Besides I can't eat all of it all by my self. Look, it's too much for me. Go, hurry up. Otherwise it will get cold." He told her which left her no room to protest.

So she reluctantly brought another spoon. They shared the porridge silently. Ji Hoo let her eat most of it because he knew it very well that Jan Di loved eating. While eating, some porridge rolled down her lips to chin.

Ji Hoo's eyes caught it and thought to lick it clear. Then realizing what he just thought he shook his head and berated himself mentally for thinking of such an impure thing.

Jan Di saw him shaking his head and asked, "What happened, sunbae?"

He stammered, "Ah..no-nothing...Oh...some of it's rolling down your lips." He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She took it, cleaned the porridge off of her mouth and chin and kept the handkerchief on the table beside her. After finishing she said, "I'm full." She leaned against her chair and stretched her arms and yawned.

"Me too... Told you that I wouldn't be able to finish it all by myself." He smiled with satisfaction.

Jan Di smiled and nodded.

Taking a glance at his wrist watch Ji Hoo said, "Let's go, it's getting late."

Jan Di nodded. They came out together and Jan Di locked the door. They got into the car and Ji Hoo drove her home. After leaving her he went home.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Ga Eul couldn't understand what to wear. That day, she was going out with Yi Jeong. It would be their real first date. She couldn't sleep last night because of the excitement. The had made a mess of the room searching for the right dress and checking every dress in front of the mirror holding them against herself. When she found the dress Yi Jeong bought for her, she felt nostalgic. That day he said that he would be playing the trumpet for the girl who had stolen his heart. Though it was a lie, she still could recall how excited she got hearing him say so.

While recalling the sweet memory she glanced at the wall clock and gasped as there was just an hour left. She threw the dress on the bed. She was going crazy as she couldn't find the right dress to wear. She sat on the bed huffing and berating herself for not preparing for it last night but then a dress suddenly caught her eyes. It was a purple colored frock. It seemed just right for the date and it was new as she had just bought it a few days back. She did a little make up after putting on the frock and curled her hair. When she was ready she heard her phone ringing. Receiving the call she said that she was ready. Taking a last glance at the mirror she checked her profile for the last time and when she was satisfied that it was OK she came out of her home. Outside her house she could see his orange lotus.

He was standing there leaning against his lotus with folded arms. He looked so handsome as always even more if that was possible. When he saw her, it took his breath away. She looked so beautiful. He straightened himself, smiled and waved at her.

She walked up to him smiling all along. He released the breath he was holding which he didn't know. "You look so beautiful, Ga Eul." Taking her hand he placed a burning kiss upon her knuckle.

Ga Eul blushed and said, "Thank you," shyly.

He opened the door of his car for her as a gentle man. She sat in the car. He closed her door and went to sit next to her.

He started the car after they both buckled their seat belts. While driving he asked, "How have you been, Ga Eul?"

"I have been OK. And you, Yi Jeong sunbae? How was Sweden?" she turned towards him.

"It was good but I wasn't good at all." he replied.

"Why?" she asked. She looked concerned thinking if he wasn't feeling good or if his hand was hurting.

He smiled and said, "My friends and the person I love weren't there with me."

"Oh..." She just nodded her head for not knowing what to say. She felt a dull ache in her chest hearing 'The person I love'. Did he still love Cha Eun Jae? But again if he loved her, then why would he come on a date with her or come to see her after returning to Korea. She was thinking to ask him but quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't want to have any mixed feeling in a day like this. But as it fell silence in the car and suddenly she couldn't find anything to talk about, she kept silent.

Yi Jeong looked at her and found her deeply in thought. He smiled and broke the silence. He started to talk about his pottery, his treatment and she talked about her teaching profession and some other stuff. After traveling more than an hour they came to a stoppage. So Yi Jeong came out of his car and went to Ga Eul's side. Opening the door for her he offered his hand. Ga Eul placed her hand over his. Holding her hand he started to walk along a deserted road. Ga Eul looked around her curiously as the place was unknown to her. When they reached the place Ga Eul was speechless. The place was so beautifully decorated with various kinds of flowers and there were rose petals adorning their path. At the end of the path there was a table set for them which was decorated with roses.

Ga Eul took in her surroundings. She looked at Yi Jeong and said with a beautiful smile, "It's so beautiful, sunbae."

"Not as beautiful as you." Yi Jeong said and smiled his dimpled smile. Ga Eul's cheeks got red and her heart started to pound with excitement. The earlier mixed feeling which was gnawing at her at the back of her mind vanished. Yi Jeong helped her to sit on the chair. Several chiefs came with foods out of no where. After preparing the food they left. When they were alone again Yi Jeong encouraged her to try the foods. Taking a bite Ga Eul's eyes lit up as the foods were very delicious. She started to enjoy her food and Yi Jeong also started. While eating he stole glances at her who seemed to be enjoying the foods and he was glad at that. Ga Eul also watched him when he wasn't looking. After their meal So Yi Jeong took her both hands from across the table in his and said, "Ga Eul... I... I love you. Will you be my girl friend?"

Ga Eul's heart skiped a beat when he took her hands. Did she hear him right? She wanted to die with happiness. Yi Jeong's heart was beating highly as well. He was waiting for her answer nervously.

"Yes, I'll be your girl friend." she smiled beautifully and replied after few seconds. There were happy tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them with her handkerchief.

Yi Jeong felt that happiness was flowing throw his heart for the first time after so long. He stood up and pulled her up.

When she stood up, he closed the gap between them by coming closer to her. Her heart was hammering loudly against her chest wall. It felt as if it would jump out of her chest at any moment. He took a velvet colored box which was all along at the corner of the table. She hadn't noticed it till then. He opened the box and showed it to her saying, "I wanted to give you some thing on our first date. Though we have dated before, that was a fake one. This is our real first date and this is for you, Ga Eul. Hope you like it. I know you don't like worldly things but I still hope you will accept it as you accepted my heart."

It was a beautiful diamond bracelet. She smiled at him and said, "It's beautiful, sunbae." He took the bracelet from the box and clasped it around her wrist. She smiled at him. Then he suddenly put his arm around her waist and brought her more closer. With his other hand he cupped her cheek. His eyes never left hers.

She understood what's gonna happen. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Suddenly she recalled their near kiss four years back at Yi Jeong's studio. They were interrupted back then but today there would be no one to interrupt them and Yi Jeong made sure of it. He brought his lips closer to hers and caught her soft lips. He kissed her and she kissed him back. The kiss was very innocent and sweet as it was brief but they loved it all the same. They broke apart and smiled at each other. The rest of the date was awesome as he took her to some other places and enjoyed each other's company by showing each other their love.

* * *

Her phone was ringing. When she saw his name a big smile came to her lips. She answered it quickly.

"Hello, Gu Jun Pyo."

"Yeah, Jan Di-yah. Where are you?"

"I'm at home now. I'm getting ready to go to school. Why? Do you want to tell me anything?" she asked while sitting on her bed.

"Meet me tonight at F4 lounge. I've something important to tell you. Well F4's also coming."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You'll know when you get there." He smiled. As secretary Jung knocked at the door he said, "I have to go to office now. It's such a pain. I'm missing you already though I saw you yesterday and you didn't call me by the way."

Jan Di smiled. "I'm missing you too, Gu Jun Pyo and I'm sorry as I was late to get home I couldn't call you. But don't worry as we'll meet you tonight. But for what? Is anything the matter?" As all the F4 members would be there she thought.

"Hmm... Who knows?" He said playfully and smiled.

"Hey, tell me," Jan Di whined.

He just laughed and repeated, "You'll know when you get there."

Jan Di pouted and said, "Stingy...!"

He laughed again but stopped when secretary Jung opened the door. When he saw him he said, "See you tonight. I need to go now, bye."

"OK Gu Jun Pyo...See you." she smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

When she came out she saw Ji Hoo waiting for her with his bike. She smiled and quickly walked towards him. "You shouldn't have come, sunbae. I would have just taken a bus," she said though she was grateful.

"Well, I know your bike broke again. So here I am to pick you up as your fire-fighter." He smiled.

Jan Di beamed at him.

"And I know that you like to ride on my bike as well. So..." He teased.

"Hey sunbae!" She smacked his arm and looked away with a red face.

She looked so adorable he thought. Ji Hoo flicked her forehead and smiled. "Ouch...! Sunbae?!" She rubbed her forehead to lull the pain pouting.

He chuckled at that and said, "Alright...We will be late. Let's go."

She feigned angry ant kept staring at him for few seconds but then started to giggle. She took the helmet from his hand and put that on. She entangled her arms around his waist tightly after getting on and lean on to his back. He started the bike with a sigh. 'You really shouldn't do that.'

During the ride Jan Di asked, "Gu Jun Pyo asked you to meet him tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, he called me in the morning and told me to meet him at our lounge," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Do you know what's it about?" she asked.

He knew it very well what Jun Pyo would say but he didn't mention it to her. He felt his heart was throbbing painfully recalling their conversation over the phone this morning. He tried to ignore it and concentrated on the road. He just said, "I don't know."

Jan Di pursed her lips. She pondered a little and then shrugged. She was just happy that she would be meeting him that night.

* * *

Jun Pyo went to the office and hung around there with secretary Jung as he had returned there after four years. All the office stuffs bowed to him. Secretary Jung showed him their development there which seemed to please Jun Pyo. Then he went to his office room and sat down. He looked at the pile off papers on his table. He sighed and reluctantly took some papers and started reading and signing. Suddenly his phone was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and greeted his teeth. He tried to control his rage. Taking a deep breath he answered the call.

"What?" He asked coldly.

The caller chuckled on the other end and said, "Have you forgotten me, Gu Jun Pyo?"

"Who can forget such a pain like you?" He said sarcastically.

The caller ignored his comment and said, "I heard you put a ring in her finger... What's the name of the girl? Aaaah...Geum Jan Di, right?"

"Yeah... I put a ring in her finger and I'm gonna marry her **very soon.** " He emphasized last two words. Though he hadn't put the ring in her finger yet and didn't know from where she got the wrong news but he didn't mention it as it would be turning true very soon.

The caller clenched her fist and said, "You... you can't marry her...! I won't let it happen, Gu Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo gave an artificial laugh and said arrogantly, "Oh...Actually I can. May be you've forgotten that I'm the great Gu Jun Pyo. There's nothing impossible for me!"

The caller greeted her teeth and hung up the phone. Jun Pyo scoffed at the phone and put his phone in his pocket and went back to his work.

While signing the papers he remembered that he need to inform Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. As he had called Ji Hoo in the morning and F2 still didn't know, he called Yi Jeong first. His phone rang thrice but he didn't pick up.

Jun Pyo huffed in annoyance. So he called Song Woo Bin.

* * *

Woo Bin's phone was ringing. He didn't pick up. Jun Pyo dialed his number again.

His phone rang twice. He was ignoring it and trying to sleep. But when it rang again he groaned and took the phone. He saw the caller ID and sighed. He pressed the answer button and kept the phone a few inches away from his ear knowing very well that Gu Jun Pyo would yell at him for not answering him quickly.

"Hey! Woo Bin-ah, why did you take this much time to answer my call? Huh?" Gu Jun Pyo yelled.

Woo Bin cringed and said, "Hey man...Chill. Now tell me what's the matter?" He leaned against the headboard.

"Alright. Next time answer me at my first ring. Got it?"

"Ok, boss. Now get to the point."

"Meet me at F4 lounge tonight. I need to discuss something with you guys."

"Hmm... Discussion or an announcement?" He raised a brow and asked.

"What ever. Just meet me. OK?" Jun Pyo stated.

Woo Bin smirked and said, "Roger."

"By the way... I called Yi Jeong several times but he didn't reply. Aish! Where is he anyway?"

"Well, our casanova is trying to settle down." He replied.

"What does that mean?" Jun Pyo asked, clueless.

Woo Bin sighed. He wondered how this stupid guy got to be their leader. They should just change the leader or cut him out from the group. What kind of face would he make if he heard that? Musing so he chuckled.

Jun Pyo asked, "What?"

Woo Bin said, "Nothing..." Before Jun Pyo asked him he quickly said, "Our Yi Jeong has a date today with Chu Ga Eul."

Jun Pyo blinked several times. It took sometime to process in his head what Woo Bin just said. Then he said, "What?!" As if Woo Bin had said him something in an unknown language.

Woo Bin said, "You heard me." He chuckled.

"But... I mean yeah she is a good girl but not his type, right?"

"Yes but he has fallen for her and he told me so yesterday." Woo Bin smiled recalling their conversation about the matter. He felt happy for his friend.

The corner of his lips twitched. He said, "Alright... When he's done tell him to meet me at F4 lounge." They talked for a while longer about business and then they hung up.

Woo Bin stretched his arms and yawned. Then he went for a shower.

* * *

After class Jan Di was heading for her next class which was the last class. Ji Hoo also had the same class with her. He helped her a lot in her studies. After some months Ji Hoo wouldn't be there with her as the white coat ceremony was approaching quickly. He would be in the hospital for his internship. She felt sad, though she was really happy for him. When she checked the time, she saw she was running late, so she sped up and reached the class just in time before the professor got in. She entered the class and Ji Hoo there who was chatting with Jong Ha. She went to her seat and sat down.

After a while Ji Hoo came and sat beside her and said, "You are late. What took you this long? Were you sleeping some where? Have I rubbed it Off on you as well?" He teased.

She said, "Hey... sunbae! You are teasing me so much these days." She huffed and looked away.

Ji Hoo chuckled and ruffled her hair. Whenever she did that she looked darn adorable that he wanted to kiss her senseless but quickly shook that idea off his head. He said, "Hey I am being serious. Now tell me, what happened?"

Jan Di was taking out her book from her bag. She looked at him and sighed.

"What was that sigh for?"

"Well, I was in the library. To me the pathology text book looks horrible and complicated. I feel scared most of the time while reading as the language of that book is so complicated. So I was searching for a book where it will be easy and after reading the easy one I will be able to understand the hard one. Professor Lee mentioned about the book, remember?"

Ji Hoo smiled. He knew that she was very passionate about it. He nodded and asked, "So did you find the book?"

She said, "No." She sighed again and hung her head dejectedly.

Ji Hoo smiled and put a re-assuring hand around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. He said, "It's OK, Jan Di-yah. I'll help you with it. Don't worry and I also have a book that can help you."

Jan Di's eyes lit up. "Really, sunbae?" she looked at him with hope. He smiled tenderly at her and nodded. "Yey!" she squealed a little and gave him a quick hug. Ji Hoo just smiled. How many times she had done it in the past, it never failed to surprise him a little and he had gotten used to feigning unaffected by it.

As their teacher Dr. Lee entered the room and they stopped talking. After the class Jan Di came out with Ji Hoo and Jong Ha. When she pulled out her phone from the pocket to check it, she saw five missed calls of Jun Pyo. She quickly dialed his number knowing him well he must be angry now for not answering it at first ring.

Ji Hoo saw Jan Di was calling Jun Pyo. He sighed and looked down. When he looked up, he found Jong Ha staring at him. He looked away quickly.

Jong Ha said, "Let's go. I need to talk to you about something."

Ji Hoo hesitated a little. He looked back at Jan Di who was laughing and talking to Jun Pyo. Then he turned his head to Jong Ha who gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Let's go."

Ji Hoo nodded and went with her. They came out and sat on a bench. Jong Ha turned to him and asked, "What happened, Ji Hoo-yah?"

He said, "Nothing." and sighed. Jong Ha twisted her lips and said, "You are hiding away from me again? Didn't I share my secrets with you? It's only you who know about me. Can't you share your secrets with me as well."

"Whenever you talk like this I feel like a little kid whose elder sister is scolding him for doing something wrong." Ji Hoo smiled wryly and said.

"Well... Yeah... I'm scolding you for hiding everything and being in pain. Please share with me. I know I can't take your pain away even if I want to but at least let me console you. If you share with me, your pain will decrease even a little bit." She sighed and waited for him to say something patiently.

Ji Hoo then said her about Jun Pyo's proposal and about their meeting today. He hung his head. Jong Ha kept a sympathetic arm over his shoulder. Ji Hoo looked up at her and smiled faintly.

* * *

After talking to Jun Pyo Jan Di turned her head but found none. 'Where did sunbae go?' While searching for him she found him with Jong Ha and saw Jong Ha's hand over his shoulder and Ji Hoo smiling at her. She felt a pang in her heart. She sprinted to the swimming pool which used to take her stress away whenever she was in a foul mood or sad over something. She sat near the pool and kept staring at the calm water.

After a while she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up slightly surprised and saw Ji Hoo. He smiled down at her and sat beside her. He said, "Here you are and I was searching for you everywhere. Why didn't you answer my call Jan Di-yah?"

Her face brightened at his presence though when he entered here he found her sad. So he said, "Otter seems sad. What's the matter?"

She shook her head indicating 'nothing'. He pondered a little but then let it go. Both of them sat there in silence. Enjoying each other's company. Then Ji Hoo said, "Oh, I heard from Jong Ha who broke your bike."

Jan Di asked, "Who?!" She turned towards him completely.

"Kim Min Su." Ji Hoo replied matter-of-factly.

"Who's that?" Jan Di didn't remember someone named so.

Ji Hoo said, "The boy who confessed to you a week ago, whom you turned down." Though Ji Hoo appreciated his courage. He knew about Jun Pyo but still proposed her. And here he was, still struggling with his feelings. He scoffed at himself inwardly .'What a pathetic moron!'

Jan Di said, "What?! That boy? I swear I want to kill him right now." She bolted up, ready to go and give him a beating. After all her dad gifted her the cycle three years back. She loved it so much. She was fuming and her blood was boiling in her veins. She clenched her fists. Her knuckle looked pale. She was about to go but Ji hoo quickly stood up and stopped her.

Ji Hoo put his hands over her shoulders to calm her down. She stayed stiff but relaxed under his warm hand after a while. They both sat down and Ji Hoo didn't release her just yet. She loved this warmth. She felt safe with her sunbae whenever he was with her.

Ji Hoo checked the time and said, "let's go. It's time to meet F4."

"Already!?"

"Well, not yet but I want to take a nap there," Ji Hoo informed her.

Jan Di giggled. "You still can sleep anywhere..." she smiled up at him affectionately.

Ji Hoo smiled, glad that she wasn't upset anymore though he didn't know what made her that way when she was smiling just a while ago talking to Gu jun Pyo. "So, let's go."

Both of them stood up and they walked towards the F4 lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I wrote some chapters of this fiction in another site but when I checked it I found out that I've made a lot of mistakes. I tried to correct them but if you find any mistakes, please don't hesitate to mention it.**

* * *

Woo Bin walked into Shinhwa High School. He had come earlier than schedule. As he went on he felt nostalgic recalling their past. He was heading to F4 lounge but on his way he changed his mind and went to their private room where they had their classes. All their things were covered with clothes. Walking up to his desk he removed the cloth. Quickly his eyes fell on the name plate which was still shining like the first day he saw it. He ran his fingers over his desk. Then he sat on his chair and looked around the room. Every thing was well kept and clean which meant that the room was cleaned regularly.

Sitting on his comfortable chair he recalled F4's times together. This was the very first time F4 hadn't met each other for such a long time where they always used to stay together. Thinking about last four years suddenly Sora's face reflected in his mind. He could still recall the events of the day so very vividly which changed his life upside down. They had been together for a long time. all this time he never expressed his true feelings to her but his action deed. Though it was obvious, he wanted to express them to her clearly and wanted to propose to her but alas! Life doesn't go the way you want it. It changes in a blink of an eye without giving you the time to comprehend anything.

* * *

Song Woo Bin had given it a lot of thought and finally came to the conclusion that he wanted to pass the rest of his life with Sora's company as he had realized his true feelings and gathered the courage to confess and propose to her. He was ready to fight for them but when he did she turned him down flat saying his affection was a burden to her and she didn't want that. And like that she was gone - gone from his life for good leaving him heart broken.

He still felt a pang in his heart whenever he remembered that. He was devastated. Never in his life he thought that he would go through the same thing his other three friends had gone through. He never thought that his heart would be ever broken. May be he overestimated himself and thus life was now mocking him.

He sighed and closed his eyes leaning back. Now he understood his friends' pain very well. Recalling the name sora still brought back the pain but it was dull now because as time passed his attraction for her grew less. May be the saying was right. _Time heals everything._

He was pretty confident now that he had gotten over her. It wasn't easy at first though but it also became possible because of F4 and of course Jan Di. The strong bond they had - whenever he felt down, he could get back up on his foot just by recalling them. Well he wouldn't be if it was the Song Woo Bin of the past. Jan Di had a huge contribution in it. He had learnt a lot of things from her. Not just him, he was sure that all the other members were the same.

While thinking about Jan Di Woo Bin chuckled recalling the day when Jan Di gave Gu Jun Pyo her special spin kick. The expression on Gu Jun Pyo's face was priceless. In one word that girl had absolutely changed their lives in many ways. For her they got to experience a lot of new things. It's like she had become a part of their life.

He hung out a while longer and then went to the F4 lounge. Upon arrival, he found Yi Jeong who had already come and was sitting on the ash colored leather cushion drinking tea.

"Yo! ma bro, you are early." Woo Bin took a seat beside Yi Jeong and slapped his back. Yi Jeong smiled at him.

"Yeah. My date is over and I have come straight from there."

"Oh, so how did it go?" Though he could already tell already seeing the stupid grin which was plastered on his face.

"Perfect! Better than I've ever thought, better than any other dates I ever had." his eyes were sparkling. He didn't need to say anything. His eyes were saying everything, how happy he was.

Woo Bin was glad that Yi Jeong had finally found someone. That person wouldn't hurt him or leave him. After all Yi Jeong's love life wasn't so smooth. It was filled with pain and agony.

"Well, then F4's casanova is settling down now, huh? Who would have thought it would ever happen?" He commented with a grin. "Seems like Ga Eul also have got some charm to captivate this casanova." He teased pointing his index finger at him.

The corner of Yi Jeong's lips went upward and his dimple appeared.

Then Woo Bin got silent. He turned to Yi Jeong with a serious face. "But be careful Yi Jeong. If you ever hurt Ga Eul you know what will happen, right?"

Yi Jeong knew it very well that if something happened to Ga Eul Jan Di wouldn't spare him. He would have to face her rage. Well he was ready for it. So he said, "I know, Woo Bin-ah. I won't hurt her ever." He vowed. His determination shining in his clear eyes.

Woo Bin smirked. He felt very proud of this Yi Jeong who was determined to face the reality. He was no more the old Yi jeong who tended to escape the reality whenever hardship came towards him. He was about to say something when they heard Jan Di's laughter. They both turned and saw Ji Hoo and Jan Di entering. Ji Hoo was also chuckling.

* * *

After leaving the swimming pool they went to the cafeteria and had their meal. It was a tiring day for them as they had lab after class and Ji Hoo had to go to the OT too. So they didn't get much time to have their lunch. So from the swimming pool they had gone to the cafeteria and had a late lunch though lunch time was long gone. The exact word should be dinner although a little early.

Then they headed to F4 lounge. They were talking about something. Ji Hoo must had said something funny because Jan Di was giggling clutching her stomach and he was chuckling. When they entered they saw Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had already come. Ji Hoo would have preferred a little nap and so he had come earlier because he was feeling a little tired but it seemed like that's not gonna happen today. He sighed resignedly. Well that didn't mean that he wasn't happy to see his friends. He truly was very happy to pass some quality time with his close friends after all these years.

"Ji Hoo-yah!"

"Jan Di-yah!"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin said in unison when they saw them entering. They smiled at Ji Hoo and Jan Di and they both smiled at F2.

Woo Bin asked, "How are you, Jan Di-yah?"

"Fine, sunbae. What about you guys?"

"We are fine. Specially Yi Jeong is very very fine I guess." He said and looked at Yi Jeong meaningfully.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo could have sworn that he saw a hint of blush on Yi Jeong's cheeks. He suppressed a grin. He made a serious face and said with mocking seriousness, "Really, Yi Jeong? Why? And why are you blushing?"

Yi Jeong tried his best not to blush but ultimately he blushed. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged devilish grins. They thought to torment Yi Jeong a little more.

Jan Di was watching them. By looking at them she understood that Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were going to taunt Yi Jeong and she didn't really want to say anything among their fun but she needed to confirm something first that Yi Jeong wasn't playing with her friend's sensitive heart. So she reluctantly cleared her throat. All of them looked at her taking the hint.

Jan Di said, "Yi Jeong sunbae, I want to ask you something."

From her expression all of them understood that what she was going to ask. Ji Hoo gave Yi Jeong a cautious look. Yi Jeong understood what Ji hoo wanted to warn him about. Yi Jeong was confident of his feelings. So in turn he nodded at him reassuringly. Straightened up He looked directly at Jan Di with equal seriousness.

Jan Di said, "You went on a date today with Ga Eul, right?"

From her look he knew that he had to answer her very carefully because he knew how much these two girls cared for each other and would do about anything for each other but he was also certain about his feelings for the long haired girl. So he confidently said, "Yeah."

"Do you truly love her, sunbae?"

"I do, I truly love her, Jan Di-yah and I would never betray her. You can trust me in this case." He reassured.

"It's not that I don't trust you but I'm warning you that if I ever see my friend crying or if you ever hurt her, I will not spare you Yi Jeong sunbae. So don't you ever dare to play with her heart." Her look was fierce with protectiveness.

Ji Hoo always liked that protective side of her for the people she deeply cared for. All the three of them were looking at Yi Jeong. The room filled with silence.

Yi Jeong stood up and came near Jan Di. Standing in front of her he crooked a smile at her, "I was a casanova Jan Di-yah. I'm not denying it but trust me, now I truly love her and I'm planning on holding onto her. I've no intention of hurting her. I can promise you that," he said sincerely.

Jan Di's fierce look soften and she smiled at him with relief. She said, "Thank you, Yi Jeong sunbae. I really needed to hear that from your mouth." Yi Jeong returned the smile.

Woo Bin slapped his back and said, "I'm proud of you."

Yi Jeong smirked and said haughtily, "You should be. After all I'm So Yi Jeong."

"I think you shouldn't have said that, Woo Bin-ah. He sounds like Gu Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo quipped and all of them laughed at that.

"What about me?"

All of them looked and found Jun Pyo walking towards them. When he was near, he repeated his question, "What about me?"

"Nothing..." Ji Hoo replied simply.

"Wha-"

Before Gu Jun Pyo said anything Woo Bin said, "Why Ji Hoo-yah, weren't we talking about Gu Jun Pyo right now? Weren't you bad mouthing him just now and forbidding her to marry him?"

Yi Jeong laughed and Jan Di tried to suppress her giggle.

Jun Pyo turned to Ji Hoo with shock and was about to kick his ass but Jan Di stopped him by pulling his arm. "Oh, stop it Woo Bin sunbae. It's nothing like that Gu Jun Pyo. We were just talking about Yi Jeong sunbae's date with Ga Eul."

"Ah..." he relaxed. He really didn't have any interest about his date with Ga Eul. He fully turned to her and took in her features. She looked so lovely in his eyes. He wanted to hug her tightly.

F3 watched that Jun Pyo's eyes were glued to Jan Di and she was looking back at him. They could clearly see what was going into his mind. Woo Bin winked at F2 and stood up from the sofa. He pulled Jan Di abruptly from near Jun Pyo and hugged her tightly. Jan Di gasped at the suddenness. He said, "I've really missed you Jan Di-yah."

For a moment Jan Di froze. Then she started to squirm in his arms. Jun Pyo was stunned and was gaping at them with shocked eyes. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong were grinning with amusement.

Suddenly Woo Bin stiffened because Jan Di had put her arms around him tightly as well and said, "I've really missed you too, Woo Bin sunbae." This was the first time Jan Di caught him off guard like that. Woo Bin's arms loosened with shock and he gaped at Jan Di with his mouth hanging.

Jan Di looked up and the corner of her lips went upward. She said, "Caught you off guard, huh?!" She pulled away her arms from around him and walked up to Gu Jun Pyo.

F3 burst into laughter. Gu Jun Pyo put his arm possessively around Jan Di and pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at him.

This affectionate exchange made Ji Hoo's heart ache. He looked away.

Woo Bin came to his sense after a moment and said, "I see, you've changed a lot Jan Di-yah. You are quite bold."

Jan Di threw him a smile and said, "I haven't changed, sunbae but I know now how to surprise you guys because I've learned that from you."

Jun Pyo smiled proudly. he leaned down and kissed her temple. He said, "Woo Bin-ah don't you ever dare to do that again."

Woo Bin smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I can't promise that." Jun Pyo rolled his eyes and Woo Bin chuckled.

Gu Jun Pyo said something unintelligible under his breath which they couldn't hear. Yi Jeong just laughed and Ji Hoo ruefully smiled.

Jun Pyo threw himself on the sofa beside Ji Hoo and caught Jan Di's arm who was standing. He pulled her to sit beside him but for his miscalculated movement Jan Di fell over Ji Hoo's lap and he instinctively caught her by putting his arms around her waist. There faces were mere inches away from each other. Both of them were staring at each other with shocked widen eyes. Jan Di's heart was beating irregular. Ji Hoo's was also the same.

Gu Jun Pyo tensed. He was looking at them with horror from beside them. It seemed like he was frozen on spot. He was about to say some thing when Yi Jeong cleared his throat. He knew about Ji Hoo's feelings for Jan Di very well but he also didn't want to see a misunderstanding between them right now as he didn't want to kill the good mood.

Hearing him Ji Hoo came to his senses and loosen his hold around her waist. With an effort he composed him and asked, "Are you alright, Jan Di-yah?" He tried to ask nonchalantly and succeeded as well.

She nodded. Getting up from his lap she stood there a little unsteadily. Then sat between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo awkwardly. Slightly irritated Jun Pyo pulled her more towards him and put his arm around her shoulders as if saying him to stay away from her. She smiled faintly at him and then hesitantly looked at Ji Hoo.

He took one of the magazines from the table and started reading it as if something was very interesting in there. Woo Bin was trembling trying to control his laughter of amusement which Yi Jeong warned him to stop with his eyes. They both looked at the trio. The silence between them was getting rather awkward. So to change the atmosphere Woo Bin said, "Guys let's go out!"

Everyone looked at him. Ji Hoo silently thanked him for breaking the tension in the air.

Gu Jun Pyo asked, "Where?"

Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looked on curiously at him.

"Let's go to one of my clubs. We haven't hung out together there for a long time. What do you guys say?" He asked hopefully.

Yi Jeong didn't mind. Ji Hoo regarded it as well. Personally he really didn't like clubs and he wouldn't allow Jan Di to go there either because he knew what happened to her last time and the misunderstanding between Jun Pyo and her. But today he would be there to look after her. After all Jan Di would be going with F4 and he knew very well that Gu Jun Pyo wouldn't let anything happen to Jan Di. So Ji Hoo's mind was at ease.

He said, "I don't mind either." Jan Di was a little surprised as he usually didn't like to go to clubs.

Woo Bin looked at Jan Di expectantly. She just shrugged and said, "I don't mind if all of you are going."

Then they all looked at Jun Pyo who made a face and said, "But I came to discuss something important with you all."

Yi Jeong said, "Hey, Jun Pyo, we can discuss it later. Let's go."

Without waiting for his respond F3 stood up and started to walk. Jan Di was torn as she was very curious to know what he had to say. Mid way to the door Ji Hoo turned and called for her, "Jan Di..." "I'm coming!" she leaped up from the sofa and walked towards him. They both walked towards the door together. At the door Jan Di turned and asked, "Gu Jun Pyo, you coming?"

Jun Pyo's mouth fell open. He was dumbfounded when all four of them were gone leaving him alone in the room. He huffed and shouted. "Hey, I'm the leader here! I'll decide where we will go!" When he didn't get any respond from anyone. He exclaimed, "Aish! Fine, I'm coming!"

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were standing out of the door chuckling waiting for Gu Jun Pyo to come out. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong went to their cars chuckling after hearing Jun Pyo's shout. They waited for Jun Pyo and he finally came.

* * *

They entered Woo Bin's club. The bartenders who were serving wine saw Woo Bin and bowed respectfully, "Welcome, Prince Song sir." He just nodded.

There was so much noise, much to Ji Hoo's dislike. When the volume sounded louder Jan Di cringed. Ji Hoo gave her a sympathetic smile.

Woo Bin pointed them their VIP booth upstairs shouting, "Let's go up there!"

Jun Pyo caught Jan Di's hand and walked passed the crowd of people. They went up and sat down. Song Woo Bin asked, "What do you guys want to drink?"

Ji Hoo said, "I don't want to have any hard drinks. I would take a soft one."

Jan Di chipped in, "Me too."

Woo Bin said, 'Hey guys, just for one day. Have some."

But Ji Hoo sternly denied it. Woo Bin said, "OK OK fine." He called one of the bartenders beckoning him with his index finger and ordered their drinks.

Jan Di was happy that she didn't need to drink a hard drink as she can't control that.

Gu Jun Pyo was about to take his drink but thinking of something he said, "I'll also take a soft drink." He put down the glass of hard drink and took one of the juice glasses. When he turned to Jan Di, she beamed at him.

All of them were talking to each other. While talking many girls approached them and tried to get their attention but all the members of F4 turned them down.

Jan Di was looking at So Yi Jeong. He was smiling and turning them all down politely. When Yi Jeong caught Jan Di looking at him, he offered her his dimpled smile. Jan Di smiled back.

Woo Bin was saying, "Sorry babes, we are busy today. Later. OK?" Then he winked at them and they squealed.

Jan Di had to smile when she saw Jun Pyo glaring and saying, "Aish! Go away." He was brushing them off like bugs that he hated so much. Jan Di found it rather funny and giggled.

She then noticed that some girls were trying to get Ji Hoo's attention as well. He was looking away as if there was no one there. One girl looked like she was determined to get his attention. Jan Di looked at her, very curious to know what her sunbae would do. She was jealous that the girl was very pretty. The girl touched his arm and pressed her well endowed chest against it. Jan Di didn't know why but she felt very irritated at that and wanted to pull that girl away from him.

After several attempts Ji Hoo stared at that girl coldly and said something in a very low voice. The girl quickly forsook his arm. Her eyes were filling with tears and finally she ran away.

'Wow! F4's really something. Everyone has their own ways.' But she was surprised that she had never seen Ji Hoo this cold and making someone cry. Even when she begged Min Seo Hyun to stay for him, that time also he didn't looked this irritated as now. But she still cried, right? Well that's because she was hurt for his cruel words and also she loved him then. She didn't know why but she felt a twinge in her heart recalling that. But she was glad that the girl was gone as she didn't quite like it how she pressed her chest aginst his arm.

When Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo again she found him staring at her intensely. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt her cheeks heating up and couldn't look up at him also. She mentally slapped herself. 'Why am I blushing?' She again looked up determined to face him but found him talking to Gu Jun Pyo.

Jan Di looked around. As they were just talking and enjoying themselves, no one said anything about dancing which Jan Di was thankful for. After all she was still in her shirt and jeans and she was not that good of a dancer either. After a while she needed to go to the washroom. She looked around but couldn't quite understand which direction to go as there were just so many people.

"Woo Bin sunbae, where is the restroom here?" Jan Di asked a little hesitantly.

Woo Bin gave her the direction and she thanked him. When she was walking to the direction, Ji Hoo had the urge to go with her. Well for one, he didn't want her to walk here all by herself. After all the place was not totally danger free. And two, he wanted to escort her. But he kept himself strictly in check given the situation took place one and half an hour ago.

Well Gu Jun Pyo was not very thrilled as well but he waited for Jan Di to return soon.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes passed but she didn't return. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were getting restless. Ji Hoo suddenly stood up and said, "I'll go and check on her." Jun Pyo also stood up. "Me too, let's go."

Woo Bin was feeling rather guilty for bringing them here fearing Jan Di got in any kind of danger but Yi Jeong assured him and they followed their friends. When four of them neared the restroom they could hear Jan Di's loud voice who sounded rather pissed. They all followed the sound and found her. She was holding a boy in a tight headlock and hitting him with her knee.

Woo Bin ran to her and wrenched the boy out of her grip. Jan Di was again going to beat him but Ji Hoo came to her side and put a hand upon her shoulder which stopped her. She quivered but then calmed down at his presence. Ji Hoo recognized the boy but F3 looked clueless.

Jun Pyo walked passed them and caught the boy's collar. He asked, "What did you do?" He threw a punch at the boy.

Ji Hoo said, "Jun Pyo, slow down. I know who he is and why Jan Di have been beating him also."

The boy was groaning and winced in pain. Jun Pyo loosened his grip and asked who he was. The boy fell on the restroom floor groaning. Ji Hoo told them the whole story briefly.

Jun Pyo was about to punch him again but Yi Jeong said, "That's already enough, Jun Pyo. Let him go now."

Jun Pyo released him reluctantly. Woo Bin caught his collar and got to his face. He said, "Now you know, what will happen if you again tried to bother Jan Di."

The boy was groaning. Jan Di suddenly felt sad for him. She just wanted to beat him to cool down her anger for breaking her cycle but she didn't want him to get hurt. And she already knew why he did it, didn't she? It's not his fault to fall in love, Right?

She walked towards him and crouched down. "I'm sorry, kim Min Su. I really didn't mean to hurt you physically by this. If you didn't have broken my cycle, I would have never done this. They all didn't even know about this except Ji Hoo sunbae." She helped him by pulling him up to stand. "Now go home." She patted his shoulder.

Kim Min Su didn't say anything but his eyes thanked her. She lightly smiled at him. He was a little unsteady. So he walked slowly towards the door throwing a not-so-friendly glance at Gu Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo came to her. He caught her shoulders and asked, "You alright? He didn't do anything to you, right?"

She reassured him, "No, he even didn't see me. When I saw him through the hall way I got so angry that I pulled him in here. I kicked him and beat him and then you guys came. That's it."

F4 sighed in relief. But Jan Di turned to Jun Pyo and scolded him for punching Kim Min Su and said that she herself was enough, they didn't need to come all the way to the restroom. After that they left the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**I edited it a little. Hope you have noticed. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

When the other members of F4 left, Gu Jun Pyo and Jan Di got into his car. He had been waiting for this moment, the moment when he would be alone with his Jan Di.

Jan Di saw that he wasn't starting the car. So she turned to ask the reason but squeaked when he suddenly hugged her. Well, that was a pleasant surprise. To say the very truth Jan Di was also waiting for such a moment. So she hugged him back clutching at his back.

There had been ups and downs in their relationship from the very beginning. So they didn't get the chance to progress their relationship, not that she was complaining. She was happy with what they had now. They didn't get the chance to advance their love. From the very beginning it was very complicated. Whenever they tried to be close something came between them and the gap between them just increased as if indicating that they were not meant to be together but now there's no such problem any more, at least that's what she wanted to believe as madam Kang had also accepted Jan Di as Gu Jun Pyo's lover.

While hugging him she felt the familiar warmth after so long and realized that she had been missing this warmth this whole time. They really didn't have so much romantic moments together. So both of them were new in that case.

After the hug Jun Pyo brought her to arms length and looked upon her face.

She was smiling up at him. He now realized how much he had missed her. Well he was thankful that for his busy schedule he didn't feel miserable all the time.

Jan Di said, "Why are you not saying anything?"

Jun Pyo was still looking deeply at her eyes as if under a spell, as if not getting enough of her but then when she called him again for not getting any respond he snapped out of it. "Huh?"

Jan Di repeated her question. He gave her his heart warming smile and said, "I was just wondering how much I have missed you." He stroked her cheeks.

Jan Di smiled and said, "Same here." Then she buried her face in his chest again, wanting to feel his warmth once again.

Jun Pyo hugged her again and they stayed like that for a while longer. After some time passed he brought her out of his arms and caught her chin. He lifted her face up with his index finger to see her eyes. Well they were saying something and he would be a foolish if he didn't respond. So he bent down and pressed his lips to her lips. He moved his lips softly but persistently over her and Jan Di responded quickly almost eagerly. Feeling her eager response he deepened the kiss.

Last four years he had missed this moment so much and imagined a lot how and when he would kiss her again and now he was kissing her. Well it was better than all of his fantasies. Every time they kissed before, they were chaste. This was the first time they shared such a deep kiss.

After the kiss broke Jan Di buried her face in his chest again, not wanting him to see her red face. Jun Pyo put his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her being in his arms for the third time that night and sighed contentedly.

* * *

When Ji Hoo went to the club with them he had called Secretary Park to take his bike home as he was going with Woo Bin but he was regretting that now.

Seeing Ji Hoo standing there Woo Bin offered, "Hey, Ji Hoo-yah, come with me I'll drop you home." Without arguing he walked with him to his car and got on. He looked out of the window and saw Jan Di walking with Jun Pyo towards his car. After watching them for a few seconds he turned and looked in front.

After getting in Woo Bin said, "I guess you don't have any problem with cars anymore now, right?" He smirked.

Ji Hoo ruefully smiled and nodded. Then he said, "But just because of that don't drive with high speed, I'm totally not fine with riding cars just yet."

"Ok, bro. Let's go." Woo Bin kept his promise and didn't drive with high speed. After reaching home he said, "Here you go."

Ji Hoo came out of the car. He was about to enter but he stopped. He checked his watch and saw it wasn't time for grandpa to be home. So he asked, "Wanna come in?"

Well Ji Hoo barely invited them but it's not that he minded if they came. So Woo Bin checked the time also. It was 9 o'clock sharp. He didn't have any work that night and the night was still young. So it's not a bad idea to spend some time with a close friend though Ji Hoo didn't talk so much.

Woo Bin said, "Sure." He got out of the car after parking it and they both entered his house.

Ji Hoo remembered that they left Jan Di and Jun Pyo alone. His heart was throbbing painfully. He wanted to forget about them right now and grandpa still wasn't home. As he would be all alone, definitely the thought of Jan Di and Jun Pyo would come to his mind without any effort. So to distract himself he asked Woo Bin to come in. Not that he minded his friend's company. He was really happy that after almost four years F4 got together and went somewhere together.

Woo Bin sat down on the sofa and Ji Hoo said, "I'm coming after changing." Woo Bin nodded. When Ji Hoo went to change he looked around. There were no photos, not a single one of Min Seo Hyun Woo Bin thought subconsciously. 'He really has gotten over her. If it was five years before I wouldn't be able to belief it. Well Ji Hoo had a valid reason for that. 'Guem Jan Di.' But that can't be helped, right? As she will marry Jun Pyo soon.' He exhaled feeling compassionate for his friend.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

He came out of his thoughts when he heard a phone ringing. He checked his phone but that's not ringing. Then he saw that Ji Hoo's phone was ringing which was on the copper colored table. Ji Hoo had left it there before going to change. As Ji Hoo was taking longer than expected he took the phone and rose thinking to give it to Ji Hoo. When he checked the caller ID, it was Jong Ha.

Ji Hoo had already come out of his room and was coming towards him.

He said, "It's Jong Ha." and passed it to him.

Ji Hoo took the phone from him and answered the call. "Hello, Jong Ha."

"Hey, you left your book today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only noticed when you left. I searched for you but couldn't find you. May be you've already left by then and I tried to call you but you didn't recieve my calls."

"Oh, I guess because of all the noises I didn't hear it ringing."

"Noises!?" she sounded confused.

"I was hanging out with my friends today."

"F4?"

"Hmm..."

"But we have a exam tomorrow. Don't you need the book now? Do you want me to bring it over?" she seemed worried.

"No, I've already finished my preparation for the exam yesterday. So you don't need to bring it now, just bring it tomorrow."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye." Ji Hoo put his phone in his pocket and turned to Woo Bin who had already gone back to the sofa and was reading a magazine. Ji Hoo brought the tea pot, cups on a tray and started making tea.

Woo Bin kept the magazine aside and said, "Who's that Jong Ha?" He recalled hearing the name before.

"She is my class mate and a good friend." Ji Hoo said as a matter of fact.

Woo Bin recalled that Jan Di also said so but then he could remember what Yi Jeong said after that. Though he doubted that by now because he could still recall the look on Ji Hoo's face who looked at Jan Di intently when she fell on his lap. So Woo Bin pressed to confirm it. "Just friend?"

Ji Hoo was stirring a cup of tea. He stopped and looked up at Woo Bin who was looking at him with an eager-to-know look. "Yes, just friend." He said casually. He didn't understand why Woo Bin asked him that with such eagerness.

hearing his reply Woo Bin grew silent. Ji Hoo gave him his cup of tea and took his cup to his lips. He took a sip and said, "I didn't have any friends for last 3 years back in med school but last year she became my friend and that's all."

Woo Bin pondered a little and said, "You still love Jan Di. Don't you?"

Ji Hoo stopped. Putting his cup down he turned to Woo Bin fully. "What's wrong with you today?" 'Where did that come from?' When he heard that question out of the blue he was about to choke but was able to control it in time.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to understand you." He replied normally and took a sip of his tea.

"And why is that?" He was getting irritated and didn't know why Woo Bin was trying to dig the painful hole of his heart which he was trying so much to ignore and forget.

Woo Bin finished the tea with a last long sip and put the cup down on the table. He said, "At first I didn't understand or try to understand why you don't just leave her but now... I guess I understand you even if it's a little bit. I now know that it's not so easy to forget someone you love. It... It really hurts very much. I will dare say that I understand it very well now." He stopped realizing he had said too much. He was the Juan Don of F4 after all. He had a reputation for being a player. So he didn't want anyone to know about the pain he had gone through. But aside from that, now he understood Ji Hoo's pain and why he couldn't just leave Jan Di alone.

'Is this really the Juan Don of F4?' he couldn't seem to believe it. 'He is the type who will always find love related talk amusing and will tease the hell out of the person talking about it but... he said something that serious?!' Ji Hoo pondered for a while closely watching his friend's face, searching for any kind of amusement in his eyes but there was none. He looked so serious. 'Is this really our Woo Bin?' Then realization hit him. Ji Hoo's eyes widen and he suspected something. Wanting to confirm it he asked, "Woo Bin-ah, don't tell me, you are in love with someone?"

There was no response from the slightly taller man. Watching his silence, before Ji Hoo knew it he blurted out, "Did someone ditch you?" He cringed at his own insensitive way of asking as it just slipped out of his mouth.

Woo Bin's silence gave him his answer. Ji Hoo regretted saying so bluntly and felt like a terrible friend. He rose from his seat which was across from Woo Bin and walked passed the coffee table. He settled beside his slightly uncomfortable friend on the sofa. Feeling uncomfortable himself tentatively asked, "Hey, you OK?"

Woo Bin was looking down but he nodded.

Ji Hoo put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, look at me. Are you really OK?"

Woo Bin hesitated but looked up. Ji Hoo was studying him. He felt even worse when his friend looked like that as if he was carrying a huge burden. He said, "If you don't feel comfortable, then don't tell me. I won't push you but if you want to share with someone, you can always come to talk to me."

Ji Hoo rose again, he was about to go to give him some space but he stopped when he heard Woo Bin. "Sora."

Ji Hoo looked back at him over his shoulder and saw Woo Bin leaning back against the sofa, his eyes were closed. Ji Hoo sat back and turned to Woo Bin fully. He didn't asked because he already knew how he was feeling. So he waited patiently for him to talk.

Woo Bin took a deep breath and said everything that had happened in last three years. After that he couldn't look at Ji Hoo, feeling extremely vulnerable.

Ji Hoo's lips parted. He had never seen Woo Bin in this state. His heart went out for his childhood friend who had also experience such heartache as himself. It reminded him about his parting with Seo Hyun. Surely it was heart breaking and he thought of her as a cruel woman for doing that to him but after his returning back to Korea he was able to think things straight. Now he understood that by rejecting him that time, she was being kind and he was sure that Seo Hyun did it for his own good. But hearing Woo Bin's story he could feel it very well that his friend's and Sora's separation was even worse. That woman had rejected him even in a crueler manner. He brought Woo Bin in a tight brotherly hug.

Woo Bin was surprised at first. It's not like Ji Hoo but he still hugged him back. It felt like both of them were consoling each other for their broken hearts. When they broke apart, Woo Bin felt better than a while ago.

Woo Bin stood up. He was about to go but Ji Hoo put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little with a smile. "Don't you dare go now. I'm cooking tonight. Besides the food I'll give you the chance to eat my exclusive pan cake."

"Pancake!?" Woo Bin laughed.

"Yeah. They are the best consoling food ever."

"Fine." He sat back and took the remote control of the TV.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself and went to cook. Though they were childhood friends, they were not so close. But today Ji Hoo felt that they had become closer. Ji Hoo had never seen him vulnerable and he himself felt better for being able to console his friend who was bearing so much pain may be because he was used to console Jan Di. He took everything that he needed and started cooking.

While cooking he recalled Jan Di. The times they cooked together in his kitchen. Almost before every exam Jan Di would come to study here so that she could get help from Ji Hoo. He didn't mind the least. He was very happy to be by her side the whole time. But from now on Jun Pyo would be by her side, not him. He didn't know how but a traitorous tear had rolled down his left cheek. He quickly wiped the tear and concentrated on cooking. Though Jun Pyo would be by her side from now on, he wouldn't be able to help her with her studies at lease. So she would still need him and that little hope consoled him just a bit.

He could imagine Jan Di wearing her wedding gown and walking down the aisles towards Jun Pyo. Their wedding. 'You are the luckiest man Jun Pyo. Cherish her, take good care of her and love her with everything you have got.' Ji Hoo was feeling so weak thinking about this things. He scolded himself for feeling so miserable already and tried not to think of this things.

As if possible, he again recalled the time when he and Jan Di wore wedding dresses for the photo shot. She looked so beautiful that day. Boys were looking at them as if they wanted to be in his place. That day he felt so proud to be the one by her side but that's not true because in reality she would marry Jun Pyo, not him. He was just merely helping her to get the price by participating with her in the contest, nothing else. He clutched the ring dangling from his chain around his neck which had been with him from the day grandpa had given him. 'She had turned me down already once, hadn't she? So what am I thinking? What am I hoping for? I've thought by staying by her side, she will one day come to notice my feelings for her. I have tried to express it with my actions but what happened in the end? She's going to marry Jun Pyo. Why am I such an idiot?'

* * *

Yi Jeong went home. He was so tired today as the day was eventful. After taking a hot shower he felt so relaxed. He was so tired that he had had his meal out so that he could just dive in the warmth of his soft bed. Now after the shower he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

He lied on his bed and thought about his date with Ga Eul. After a while his eyes felt heavy. He was almost asleep when his phone rang suddenly. 'Ga Eul!' Seeing the caller he answered the call sleepily.

"Hello, Ga Eul-yang."

"Yes, Yi Jeong sunbae. Are you sleeping?"

Well her sweet voice took his sleep away from his eyes and he sat up. "I was about to… Is something the matter?"

"No nothing, I'm very sorry then. You must be tired. So sleep well." she was about to hang up but he said, "Ga Eul-yang!"

"Yes, sunbae?"

"Just tell me or I won't be able to sleep."

"It's really nothing," she bit down on her lower lip and added, "... just thought to talk to you a little before going to sleep, I'm sorry."

He smiled. 'She is so sweet sometimes!' "You don't need to be sorry. I was just thinking about you."

"Really? What were you thinking about me?" He could feel her eagerness to know what he was thinking about her. He smiled mischievously. and said, "Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Well, it's a secret. After all we are a couple now. You should be able to guess what I can be thinking of you in the night." He smirked.

"Yi Jeong, sunbae!" She blushed furiously.

"Still sunbae? You should start calling me by my first name, don't you think so?" He half teased and asked. He could imagine her that she was blushing right then.

She chuckled and said, "Um… It'll take some time. You see? I have been calling you sunbae from the very beginning, so it will take some time."

"Fine but you should practice from now on, right?" To say the truth he was longing to hear his name from her mouth without any honorific.

"OK... Yi Jeong-ah."

Yi Jeong felt so happy. He just wanted to hug her and kiss her senseless right then.

"I wish I can see you right now." Yi Jeong said while lying down on his back on the bed.

She blushed again. She was feeling the same. She just couldn't sleep as she was feeling so giddy after their date. "You can see me anytime you want." She said shyly.

"Really? Can I see you now?" Yi Jeong asked excitedly feeling like flying over to her if possible.

"But it's late already and you said that you will be hanging out with F4. How was it? Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah! Jan Di threatened me though." He said wanting to hear what will she say after hearing that.

"What!?"

"Yeah, she warned me not to play with your heart and I said that I will never do that intentionally and I will cherish you with all my heart."

Ga Eul's lips graced with a beautiful smile. She felt so touched at his words. She suddenly wished to see his face and she knew that if she asked him, he would come right away but he was tired she guessed from his voice. So she said, "You must be tired. Sleep well, sweet dreams."

"You too. Good night, Ga Eul-yang." After the call both of them smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Jan Di and Jun Pyo went to a fancy restaurant after arguing for fifteen minutes. Finally Jan Di gave up and let him do whatever he wanted. Jun Pyo gave a triumphant smile and drove to their destination. After sitting down Jun Pyo asked what she wanted to eat.

She said, "Whatever you want is fine."

"Hey dry-cleaner, are you mad at me?"

Jan Di had to smile at his concern which was so cute. He rarely showed his soft side but whenever he did, she wished he would do so more often. When he called her that she wanted to be angry with him for that name but that's true, right? After all she had been so a few years back. So she just smiled and said, "No, I'm fine. I just want _you_ to order the food. That's all."

Jun Pyo beamed at her and ordered their food. After the order that chatted about both of their carrier. Jan Di talked about her med school but stopped in the middle thinking if she was making him bored. In these kind of situations she felt like it would have been great if Ji Hoo was there as he wouldn't be bored because he would understand everything she was talking about. Jun Pyo also shared his stories and talked mostly about his business. Though she didn't understand most of the things, she just nodded thinking if Jun Pyo felt the same when she was talking about med school earlier.

Jan Di was grateful when the food came as she was getting hungry. She ate with her heart's content and Jun Pyo enjoyed watching her eating while he ate himself. After their supper Jun Pyo drove her home.

When Jan Di was about to come out of the car Jun Pyo's phone rang. Jan Di turned to him. Jun Pyo saw the caller ID and the smile which was on his face all this time vanished. He clenched his phone tightly and looked hard at it.

Jan Di's brows creased with concern. She asked, "What's wrong, Gu Jun Pyo?"

He gave a nervous laugh and said, "It's nothing, just a business call. You go inside." When Jan Di came out of the car, he drove off quickly without saying anything where he always used to come out and took her to the door of her house all the time in the past.

Jan Di was surprised at his sudden change of behavior but then she shrugged it off thinking it might be a serious business call. So she went inside.

Upon her arrival her parents and brother squealed and ran to her. They almost knocked her off to the ground, thanks God that she was standing in front of the door which helped her to steady herself. Taking a deep breath she asked them, "What's the matter?"

"We heard that Jun Pyo have proposed to you. So when is the wedding?" Jan Di's mom asked eagerly.

"It's not official yet and I'm not getting married so soon." Jan Di huffed. 'Sometimes they really can be too much.'

"Why not? You should just get married and do it soon so that we don't have to go through this much hardship in our life. You should think about us too." Her mom scolded.

"I do think about you guys but about this matter I don't want to talk right now, so leave me alone!" She shouted and went to her room closing the door with much force than necessary. She did care for her family and loved them so much as well. But sometimes her mom just got on her nerves.

* * *

His reverie was torn by the faint smell of burning. He quickly switched off and berated himself for almost burning the food. After cooking he arranged the table and called out for Woo Bin.

Woo Bin came rubbing his hands together. He said, "Mmm…. Smells nice. I'm famished you know." He patted his tummy childishly and looked over at the table.

Ji Hoo smiled wanly. He gave him a plate with his food and took his own plate. After arranging their food he sat down.

Woo Bin took a bite and chewed his food thoroughly. He said, "Umm, Ji Hoo-yah, you really cook well now, you've gotten better. Where did you learn cooking these foods?"

"Jan Di." Ji Hoo replied while eating. He kept his head down. Suddenly Jun Pyo and Jan Di were together right that moment came to his mind. He couldn't believe his eyes right then. He knew he was being pathetic but he didn't want to show it to Woo Bin either. So after a while he composed himself and looked up at his friend.

Woo Bin was silent as well. He was regretting for asking the question.

Ji Hoo really didn't want to make him feel bad as he wasn't feeling very well emotionally a while ago, so he thought to change the topic. He remembered Woo Bin asking him about Jong Ha earlier. He didn't know why but thought that he could tell him about her secret as there was very low possibility for them to meet each other or if they did meet somehow Woo Bin wasn't the type to ask her about her personal matters. So he decisively said, "You wanted to know about Jong Ha, right?"

"Hmm…"

"You asked me if she is just my friend. Well yes she is more than a friend to me if you would ask. She is very close to me and treats me as her sibling. Aside from Jan Di she is the only girl who scolds me..." Ji Hoo stopped and looked at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin was looking at him blankly which indicated that he was still confused.

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "….and she is married."

Woo Bin spurted the food that was in his mouth. He cleaned his mouth with a napkin. Ji Hoo gave him a glass of water. Taking it from him Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. She is married but no one knows about it, even not Jan Di. She just told me but not to anyone. Her husband is also a med student like us but he is senior to us. He is doing his internship right now."

"Why didn't you tell Jan Di?"

"Jong Ha didn't want anyone else to know about her marriage now. She will tell others later including Jan Di."

"Oh…"

"She is really a good student and a good study partner. We sometime have to do pair practical and assignments. In some of our seminars we have done pair presentations. She has been my partner in most of the practical, assignments and in all the seminars. As I have been doing a lot of work with her, I found out that she is not that bad and she understands me very well. So we have become friends." Ji Hoo said him briefly.

Woo Bin nodded. "I'm glad you made some friends." Woo Bin said with a serious face.

"You sound like a parent who is worried about his child for being unsociable." Ji Hoo joked and they both laughed. Then they ate their meal while talking. After the meal Woo Bin left.

* * *

Grandpa entered home. He had a hectic day. He was feeling so tired.

Ji Hoo was reading a book in the living room. When he heard the door opening he walked towards the door and greeted him.

"How was the day, Ji Hoo-yah?" Grandpa asked.

"Good, grandpa. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong- they all came back. We hung out today." Ji Hoo informed him.

"And Jan Di?" He asked.

"She was with us also." he said with a wry smile.

Grandpa knew about Ji Hoo's feelings. He tapped his shoulder and went inside.

Ji Hoo went to bring his foods and arranged them on the table. Grandpa came back and while sitting he asked, "Ji Hoo-yah, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, Woo bin came with me and we had dinner together."

Grandpa smiled and started eating as he was really hungry. "How was your day, grandpa?"

"Busy as always." he replied while eating.

"You have been working so much. You are not getting younger. You should rest some more, you know?"

Grandpa almost smiled feeling his grandson's concern in his voice but he feigned annoyed and grumpily said, "I'm old I know but I'm still capable of doing my work well, young man. Don't fuss over me."

Well Ji Hoo being Ji Hoo, he still pushed. After their argument grandpa said that he would take someone's help for his assistance. Ji Hoo was reassured at that. Finally Ji Hoo let him off hock and went to his room and lied down.

* * *

After the shower Jan Di lied down. She was happy that she had completed her study for the next exam the day before yesterday, otherwise she might be freaking out right now. She smiled recalling Ji Hoo helping her. Her sunbae always helped her and she appreciated his help.

She suddenly blushed recalling what had happened when Jun Pyo tugged her hand and she fell on his lap. She felt fluttered but didn't know why. Her heart was beating crazily at that moment.

'Was sunbae's heart also beating that way?' she thought. Then she shook her head. She should not think of him this way and shouldn't feel like this.

The last four years he had stayed by her side and helped her in almost everything. She felt this unpleasant but still pleasant feeling sometimes. Sometimes she thought 'What's this feeling?' She put her hand over her heart and found the pendant that Jun Pyo had given her.

She took the pendant in her hand and looked at it. 'Jun Pyo!' She blushed again when she thought about the moment she spent with him a while ago. Their kiss. He had never kissed her this way before. She covered herself with her sheet. She sighed pleasantly and went to sleep.

* * *

 **There isn't much JanHoo moments in this one. There will be more in next one and thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jan Di came out of her exam hall happily. She was able to answer all of the questions and she was sure about her answers being correct. It was a surprise to her that she knew more than she would give credit to herself. Well to be honest all the credit should be given to her sunbae, Yoon Ji Hoo. If he hadn't helped her, she wouldn't have been able to do well in this exam. Not only just in this exam but also he helped her in almost all her exams - studying with her, asking her questions which were supposed to come in the test. She really should do something to show him her gratitude.

Jan Di wanted to thank him and so she started to walk towards the library as she knew that he would be there studying or may be having a little nap while thinking what she could do to show him her appreciation.

'Sunbae also has an exam today. He will definitely do well as his preparation was quite good. How can he do well in every exam, when I have to work very hard? He really doesn't need to study so hard as me. Not fair!'

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and found her sunbae who was smiling at her. She hadn't realized that she had already reached the library while thinking. She turned fully towards him and beamed at him.

"Sunbae!"

"How was the test Jan Di-yah?" he leaned against the wall outside the library and asked.

"Well I waltzed through it. Thanks to you, sunbae. What will I ever do without you?" She sweetly smiled up at him and asked.

Ji Hoo revealed his gorgeous smile again and put his hands on her shoulders. He bent a little so that their eyes were at same level. "You don't need to thank me and don't give me all the credits also. You definitely worked very hard and that's why you did well."

"You always appreciate me, sunbae when actually it should be the opposite." She bent her head to the side and mumbled.

Ji Hoo had an affectionate look on his face. When she talked like it, it always made him love her even more - though his love for her was so deep already. He said, "And you always talk like I've done so much for you, when you are the one who've done so much for me."

She smiled. This is such a conversation that had taken place many times, both of them appreciating each other's support and still not getting tired of it. They were looking at each other silently. But the moment broke when the monster in her stomach growled.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Looks like the otter is very hungry, we should let it eat something right now." He suggestively said pointing his index finger towards her stomach.

She looked down biting her lower lip with embarrassment with heated cheeks. 'He always has something to tease me, isn't it?' she thought. 'But there's nothing to be embarrassed as long as it's my sunbae. After all he knows my inside out.'

Ji Hoo was looking at her with an amused grin; enjoying the blush that had crept up her cheeks making her look adorable. He loved it so much and loved it even more when he was the reason of her blushing, whatever the reason was.

Jan Di peeped up at him from under her lashes and found him grinning. She wanted to put on an annoyed face but couldn't keep it for long and before she knew it, she had started to giggle. Then they went to the cafeteria and ate something as they had 45 minutes break before their next class.

While eating Jan Di asked, "How was your exam, sunbae?"

"As usual." he replied matter-of-factly.

"How do you do that?" she stopped eating and asked, keeping her crossed arms over the table and leaned forward the table to give him her full attention.

"What?" he looked up from his plate.

"Do well in all the exams."

"Oh! Nothing much, just study." He replied simply.

She gave him a disbelieving look suppressing the urge to stomp her foot then sighed. "You don't study that much either," she mumbled with a pout. 'Why is that? It's absolutely unfair! He doesn't need to study that hard. Sometimes it seems like a piece of cake to him.'

He chuckled and said, "I do study Jan Di-yah. No one can do well in med school without studying unless he has super human power which **I** don't have and most importantly without understanding the topic what one is reading. Well you can say that I can understand things easily and When you understand it easily memorization becomes easier and that's why whatever I memorize it stays in my head for a long time. That's what helps me do well in the exams I guess."

"I'm really a bad student then. I don't understand anything so easily." She mumbled sadly and looked down making invisible circles in her plate.

"Hey you are not! And if it takes time to understand, it doesn't mean that you are a bad student." Ji Hoo put his chop sticks down. "Jan Di, look at me."

She looked up and found the serious but still tender expression on his face, which lessened her worries a little. 'How does he do that?' He took her small hands in his big ones and squeezed them. "It's not right, you are not a bad student. You definitely are a good student. I know how much you love this. Not only that, besides your studies you work very hard in the porridge shop and other jobs as well. You don't let yourself to relax even. Then how can you say that you are a bad student? I don't need to do any of them."

When she creased her brow at his last sentence, he said, "Fine, I do go to office and work too but I don't have to go to office everyday as you have to work after class." When she was about to protest he added, "Don't you think, you should give yourself some rest? It makes me worry about you, you know?" Now there was concern lacing in his voice.

Jan Di squeezed his hands and smiled at him. He was always like that, worrying about her. 'Sunbae, why are you so sweet?' "Don't worry about me. I'm absolutely fine, sunbae."

It was his turn to protest but she quickly added knowing very well that if he started to talk again she wouldn't be able disagree except from admitting. "As long as my firefighter is with me, I'm absolutely fine." She squeezed his hands again reassuringly.

Ji Hoo sighed with defeat. He couldn't beat her in this. He gave her a wry smile and they went back to his food.

..

..

"Gu Jun Pyo went to America this morning, right?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah, he has some work there and would return after a week." She sighed. She gave her all attention to her food, not wanting Ji Hoo to see her sad face. 'It's really stupid of me. After all he will come back after a week.' She recalled the call she got from him today morning.

* * *

Beep…beep….

Her phone was ringing… Jan Di ignored at first. But when it rang again she searched for her phone with closed eyes. Finally found it. Without seeing the caller ID she answered the phone.

Though she didn't have to study last night, she couldn't sleep. She slept at 4 and at 5 the phone was ringing.

"Hello." She murmured sleepily.

"Aish! Why did you take this long to answer?" she heard Jun Pyo's annoyed voice.

She blinked quickly to open her eyes fully. "Huh, Gu Jun Pyo? What is it?" she looked to her left for her table clock which said 5 AM. 'This early!'

At first there was no response from him. "Gu Jun Pyo, are you there?"

"Yeah," he didn't say anything more than that and stayed quiet. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about it. After staying quiet herself for few seconds, she thought to ask whatever the reason was but he finally spoke.

"I'm going to America." He said. There was sadness in his voice.

"What?!" she shot up, the remaining sleep that she had in her eyes vanished. "But why?" she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. 'Why now? He just came back. Why?'

"You remember, I told you about the merger yesterday? For that I've to go now. I thought it will be later but when I came home last night, noona told me about it."

"So the call you got last night when you dropped me was about that?"

"... More or less, yes," he said after a little pause.

"Oh! When are you going?" he could feel her sad in her voice. He could even see her sad face when he closed his eyes. It broke his heart to leave her so early but he had got no other choice.

"Today, at 6 o'clock." Jan Di was silent. She thought before going she would be able to meet him at least once but that didn't seem to be the case. Jun Pyo got anxious as she wasn't saying anything. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

As time passed and there was still no response, Gu Jun Pyo got impatient and pleaded with her to say something in his mind. He himself was feeling disappointed for his this busy lifestyle where he couldn't stay with her even if he wanted to. He cursed under his breath and suddenly felt like throwing away everything. Well if it was before, he might have done that but he couldn't just do that now as he had promised his mother that he would take shinwa in higher position than now.

"Hey, dry cleaner, are you still there or sleeping already?" he tried to tease her a little as the silence was getting unbearable for him. If she got annoyed, that's fine with him, she wouldn't be sad at least, even just for a while. And he also didn't want to leave hearing her sad lonely voice.

Jan Di understood that he was trying to divert her mind. She also didn't want him to go thinking that she would be sad. So she chuckled forcefully.

Jun Pyo chuckled in return. Then they both stopped after that. After a pause Jun Pyo asked, "Today you have an exam, right?" as he recalled her saying last night that she had an exam today.

"Hmm." She murmured.

"Best of luck Geum Jan Di, fighting!"

"Thanks, fighting!" she pumped her fist feeling a tiny bit better.

"And don't flunk!" Jun Pyo teased knowing very well that it would rile her up.

"Hey, who said that I'll… I won't ever!" Though she tried to say confidently her voice was not that confident. She chewed her lips. 'Sunbae always teases me and now Gu Jun Pyo is doing the same.' She huffed. 'I won't as long as sunbae helps me in studies. He said he will help me as long as I want him beside me. So I don't need to be worried about it.' She felt confident and her heart calmed down recalling his calm face and angelic smile.

Jun Pyo was already laughing at her annoyance. Then he got serious and said, "Don't be sad. I'll come back in a week and I know you won't flunk. I was just kidding."

Hearing Jun Pyo's kind voice Jan Di smiled though she felt very sad but she pused her sadness for now. She finally said, "OK, Be careful on your way and take care."

"OK, love you." Jun Pyo hung up.

* * *

"You're already feeling lonely, huh?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di came out of her reverie hearing Ji Hoo's voice. He had put down his chop sticks again and looking at her giving her his whole attention this time. Sometimes she hated this when he did so, because she couldn't escape from him whenever he did that. It always felt like he could see through her every facade.

As she didn't hear what he said, she nervously chuckled and scratched her neck. "Sunbae, did you say something? I missed it. What's it again?"

"You're feeling lonely already, huh?" he repeated his question.

"Why should I?" she murmured looking at her plate not daring to look at him in eyes. She felt that if she looked at his eyes she wouldn't be able to hide her sadness; not knowing that he already knew everything.

"Jan Di, look at me." He said gently but in a compelling voice. She looked up but quickly looked down. Her vision was blurring. She bit down on her lips and tried to blink back her sudden tears.

Ji Hoo didn't say anything. He could see how much she was trying to fight back her tears. He knew her very well after all. As he could read her ever gesture by now, he knew that she wouldn't be able to keep them in for long. So he took her hand and started to walk towards the exit.

Jan Di looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. She blinked her tears back, not quite succeeding though, "Sunbae?!"

He didn't reply her, nor did he look back at her. He just pulled her by the crook of her arm and she let him do so. He took her to the common room knowing very well that no one would be there. When they were near Jan Di understood where he was taking her. So she didn't argue and went with him silently. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks as she couldn't seem to blink them back. She was thinking again and again that she shouldn't burden him with her emotions but they just wouldn't stop.

* * *

When they were inside, Ji Hoo closed the door and then he turned towards her. He held his hands out to her and she couldn't hold herself any longer. She threw herself in his arms and buried her tear stained face in his chest, clutching at his shirt back desperately under his white apron.

When she did so, his back slammed against the wall but he didn't say anything. Ji Hoo enfolded her in his arms and held her close to him.

She was shaking violently. He could feel her sorrow through her tears and his heart tightened with pain. He loved her so much that he couldn't bear to see her pain and that's why if she cried for another man in his arms, he still comforted her even if it hurt him more. He had kept one arm around her back and the other one on her head, hearing her cry his arms around her tightened without his knowledge. He kissed the top of her head and held her in his chest not caring that his shirt front was getting wet.

When her sob lessened a little and she was sniffing and hiccuping. He ran his fingers through her smooth ebony hair and tentatively asked, "Are you OK, Jan Di-yah?"

She nodded staying in his chest. She was hearing his speedy heart beat. That was soothing to her ear, even the scent of her sunbae was soothing. It always calmed her down. So without realizing it she pressed her nose against his neck and took in his scent.

After a while, she looked up at him. Her eyes were red rimmed for crying so much and her nose was red as well. Ji Hoo looked down upon her little face. Still she looked so beautiful nonetheless to him.

He asked, "Feeling a little better?" still keeping her in his arms, not wanting to release her yet. She nodded again.

He gave her his angelic smile and she kept staring at him as if mesmerized. Ji Hoo then released her reluctantly.

She didn't know why but felt a little disappointed. Then she looked down suddenly feeling embarrassed for crying like that. "I'm silly, right?"

"No, you are not. He just came and went so early again. That's why you are feeling this much sad. It's not silly, Jan Di-yah."

She was looking at him with her wide eyes. 'How does he know me so well? He read my mind!'

"Why are you looking at me this way?" Ji Hoo asked stroking her slightly wet cheek.

"How did you do it?" Jan Di asked.

"What?"

"Always read my mind."

"Because I understand how you are feeling." He smiled a little then said, "I can read people's mind, you know? I should open a shop where I will read people's mind and make them astonished." He said almost haughtily. He knew he said something very silly and also in a silly way. Besides it was not the type of thing for him to say but if that helped to lighten the mood and may be cheer her up, he would say as many silly things if needed.

Jan Di giggled and said, "I will be your assistant then. The place will be crowded, I'm sure. You won't be able to do everything by yourself." Ji Hoo chuckled. "Don't worry. If I feel any problem, I will just call Woo Bin and let him solve the problem." Jan Di imagined Woo Bin's face and started to giggle and Ji Hoo laughed.

As she looked fine now, he sighed with relief but then he heard her sudden gasp and looked at her face questioningly. She was looking at his shirt front. The shirt was soaked from her tears. She looked up at him guiltily.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "It's OK Jan Di-yah. It's not your fault."

But being the weed she was, she didn't agree. She said that she wanted to wash his shirt and he said she didn't need to do it. They started bantering and finally Ji Hoo gave in.

Jan Di had a triumphant smile on her face. She asked him to give her the shirt.

Ji Hoo gaped at her and said, "Now?!"

She nodded and there was a determined look on her face.

Ji Hoo suddenly smiled impishly and asked again, "Really? Now, Jan Di-yah?"

She didn't know why he was grinning that way. She just said, "Yeah, now..." But this time it came uncertain.

He said, "OK, as you wish." Ji Hoo started to unbutton his shirt.

She didn't know why but it almost felt like stripping. When she looked at Ji Hoo's face she realized why he repeatedly asked her 'NOW?' She shrieked and closed her eyes and put her hands over her closed eyes.

Ji Hoo had shrugged his white apron off and was unbuttoning the shirt all the while holding her eyes with his. When she looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath, she realized her error. That's why she shrieked and closed her eyes.

Ji Hoo stopped unbuttoning his shirt when he heard her shrieking. Well to speak the truth he wasn't planning to strip in front of her either and he himself was very nervous. But just to scare her he had unbuttoned three buttons of his white shirt and just put his fingers on the forth button waiting for her reaction. Because there's no way he would strip in front of her just like that and let her wash his cloth just because she stained his shirt while crying. He was just happy to hold her in his arms if it needed for him to stain every single cloth he wore. He smiled with amusement and looked at her who had closed her eyes and also put her hands on her closed eyes to ensure the shield like a bunny. 'She is just too cute sometimes.' Ji Hoo re-buttoned his shirt buttons briskly.

Then he cleared his throat and Jan Di peeped from behind her fingers at him, checking in he was fully dressed. She found him wearing his shirt, all buttons were redone and his apron hanging in his arm. She put her hands down.

There was a tint of blush blooming on her cheeks. She was looking down. Then she again peeped up and found him smiling. She smiled back at him shyly this time.

"Now you know, why I asked you repeatedly?" he raised an eye brow and folded his arm.

She blushed and nodded. "Err... Sorry for that, sunbae."

"Don't be," Ji Hoo. "But you know, you don't need to shut your eyes like that. It hurts my feelings. After all I've a well built figure," he joked.

"Hey, sunbae!" Jan Di smacked his arm.

"Hey, I wasn't lying," he insisted in a deadpan manner.

Jan Di again tried to smack him but he was able to avoid it because even if her fists were small, they still hurt. When she tried again e again avoided it. So she started to chase after him and Ji Hoo started to run.

They were running in the common room as Jan Di chasing him. Whenever she was about to catch him, he just maneuvered and put distance between them. Both of them were laughing all the while. Ji Hoo felt relieved that she had forgotten the reason of their being there. And they also had forgotten about the class which they missed actually. But Ji Hoo didn't care. That was worth it, definitely worth it.

When they stopped they both were hyperventilating for running quite some time. Jan Di saw the time and she was about to freak out for missing the class but Ji Hoo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Don't worry. I'll help you with the lesson."

Her fear disappeared in thin air. She beamed at him. 'I know you will help me even if I don't ask you to."

* * *

 **Yoon house**

Ji Hoo was sitting on the coach. It was seven and they came after their last class at afternoon at his home. He was tired of bickering with her. She was finally washing his shirt though he told her repeatedly that it had dried out already.

He recalled Jan Di said, "I have promised grandpa that I would cook him something. So I think I can do it today. I don't have any work in the porridge shop today and I'm free for the night as well."

Ji Hoo never had any problem with her coming to his house. But then he now knew why she wanted to come today, not only for the dinner but also for cleaning his shirt. He chuckled how she pouted when he said that she was not supposed to do so and how they were in a fight like in a tug of war.

As he didn't want to hurt her and knew that she wouldn't give up, he gave up and let her do whatever she wanted. He knew very well that she didn't give up on anything so easily.

'Then why did you give up on me so easily, Jan Di-yah? Just because I went after Min Seo Hyun you gave up on me? After all I realized and returned to you but you'd already fallen for Gu Jun Pyo. Was your feeling for me that shallow that you got over me so easily? And here I'm still yearning for you, still I can't forget you.' He felt like a pathetic moron. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa.

He opened his eyes when he felt a shadow over him. He opened his eyes and found Jan Di towering over him. She was standing so close to him and her face was so close. Jan Di smiled down at him and said, "Sunbae, I have washed your shirt and let it dry. I have started with the cooking. Do you want anything special as your preference?"

"No, you can cook anything for me but you can cook grandpa's special porridge for him." he said and tried to keep his eyes from her lips as they were so close to him that he was feeling like closing the remaining distance between them and...

"Oh! Thanks, sunbae. I almost forgot. Thank you!" she cheerfully said and gave him a quick hug. She went back to the kitchen and started to cook.

Ji Hoo sighed. His heart couldn't take too much of them. After few minutes he went to the kitchen and saw her cooking exuberantly. He leaned against the kitchen door frame and watched her cooking.

She looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile. "Wanna join?" She offered. "I'll love to," he smiled and came towards her. They were cooking together and laughing enjoying their time. When they finished cooking, she took a spoonful of porridge and blew.

Ji Hoo was staring at her lips again though he warned himself not to do so just a while ago. After blowing at the porridge she held the spoonful towards him and encouraged him, "Sunbae, why don't you taste it and tell me how's it?"

At first he was astonished but then he hesitantly took the spoonful of porridge in his mouth. He tasted it and looked at her. She was holding her breath which almost made him smile but he quickly put on a stone face and said, "It doesn't taste good."

Her face became dark and she looked so sad. She looked down and sighed heavily. But Ji Hoo just couldn't take that look. So he smiled and said, "it's just not good, it's superb, delicious, Jan Di-yah."

Her face lit up and she looked back at him with sparking eyes. He was smiling at her sweetly and his look told her that he was saying the truth. She squealed happily. Ji Hoo looked at her tenderly.

* * *

"I'm home. Ji Hoo-yah, are you already sleeping?"

They heard grandpa's voice. They went out of the kitchen and Ji Hoo said, "No, grandpa. I'm not sleeping. And Jan Di is here today."

Grandpa smiled. "Oh, you're here? How are you, Jan Di-yah?" He was glad to see her after some times.

"I'm fine, grandpa, you? Are you OK? Are you taking your medicines regularly? You work so hard. You should rest some more."

Ji Hoo smiled. He loved it about her, the way she care for his grandpa as her own.

Though grandpa was pleased, he feigned annoyed and grumbled, "Oh! Young lady, you are just talking like Ji Hoo. I'm already tired of dealing with him about it and now you are saying the same?"

"Yes, I'll say it to you everyday if I need to. You really should take care of yourself." she scolded him like he was a five years old.

"I said the same thing to him the other day. And after arguing with him for a while he said that he would hire someone as his assistant but still hadn't done so."

"Humph!" Grandpa just snorted.

She smiled and said, "Well that's a good thing then. Come on grandpa I made your favorite porridge as I promised." She took his bag from his hand and pulled him towards his room to fresh up quickly. Grandpa chuckled and Ji Hoo just smiled.

After the supper they talked for a while and then grandpa went to his room for the night.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were still talking. They forgot that it was almost mid night. When Jan Di saw the time she screamed with shock.

"What's it Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked and saw the time where she was looking. It was mid night.

He turned towards her and said, "I'm really sorry Jan Di-yah. For me today you missed the class and now…" he looked down guiltily.

"No sunbae," she took his hand and said, "It's not your fault. I also forgot about the time. It's OK, sunbae. Don't be sad." She squeezed his hand. She couldn't tolerate him being sad and she was also having a very good time with him that she didn't notice.

He squeezed her hand back and said, "Then stay here tonight. I'll inform your parents. You know where your room is." He showed her the direction.

She smiled and bid him good night. Ji Hoo went to his room as well after informing her parents. They both went to sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave me your thoughts...**


	6. Chapter 6

Ji Hoo woke up from a good sleep. He hadn't such a good sleep for a while now. He felt so refreshed. Stretching his arms he rubbed his eyes. He checked the time and saw that it's 9 o'clock. 'Gosh! I overslept.' But he sighed with relief when he realized that it's Sunday. Pulling his long legs out from under the blanket he strode to the bathroom to take care of morning business. Then he came out of his room after showering and smelled something delicious. Following the smell he went to the dining room and found Jan Di and grandpa there.

Jan Di was arranging their plates and grandpa was reading newspaper. She looked so fresh in the morning. His heart filled with warmth. It would be a very good thing to get to see her after getting up from sleep everyday – Ji Hoo mused. Just then she looked up upon realizing his presence and smiled at him from the table which made his day.

"Good Morning, Ji Hoo-yah," Grandpa greeted him when he saw his grandson walking towards the table.

"Good Morning, sunbae!" Jan Di greeted him cheerfully.

Ji Hoo smiled and greeted them back. "Good morning, grandpa. Good morning, Jan Di-yah." He sat down on the empty chair beside grandpa which was opposite to Jan Di.

"You have woken up rather late today." Grandpa commented while skimming through the newspaper. He put his newspaper aside after folding it and looked at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo took the plate from Jan Di which she arranged for him and passed it over to him. "Yeah, I overslept today," he confirmed with a slight nod.

Grandpa nodded as well and looked at his plate which Jan Di had placed before him a while ago. He took his chop sticks and scooped a piece of kimchi. Popping it into his mouth he asked them while chewing, "Are you two coming today?"

Ji Hoo nodded and Jan Di said, "Yes, grandpa. I haven't gone to your clinic for a long time. I feel really guilty. I want to help you." she said and looked down at her plate – drawing invisible circles.

Grandpa smiled and said, "No need to feel guilty. You should study first to become a good doctor so that you can help me with my patients in near future."

"But still I really want to help." Jan Di insisted.

Ji Hoo had to smile at that and shook his head. 'She is always like that.'

"OK, you and Ji Hoo can come just for today." Grandpa grumbled "…but after becoming doctors you can work there regularly."

Jan Di squealed "Yay!" and thanked him. She started to eat her food enthusiastically. As she was popping the foods very fast into her mouth, ji hoo feared that she would choke on them but as that didn't happen he just smiled and went back to his food.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had helped grandpa in his clinic that day. Jan Di really loved working there and with Ji Hoo being there with her, her time passed so quickly that it became dark outside already without her realizing.

Ji Hoo asked, "Are you sure, you don't want me to give you a lift?" After helping grandpa getting in his car he himself got in and peeked outside leaned to the window where Jan Di stood.

"No, sunbae, I don't need a lift today. I can go by myself. Don't worry." She assured him.

Ji Hoo nodded and murmured, "OK."

She waved at them both and started to walk towards her home. He watched her walking to the other direction. He didn't know why but he was having a very bad feeling about her going alone today. It felt like something wasn't right. Even though it wasn't the first time Jan Di was going home alone after helping in the clinic, he had never felt like this before. He felt his emergency bell was ringing giving him signal but he couldn't seem to decipher what's wrong. He didn't want to let her go alone but it was not his place to push her as he had no right to do so.

Grandpa saw concern in his grandson's eyes. So to ease him he said, "Jan Di will be alright. Don't worry too much."

Ji Hoo looked down. He was having this nagging feeling and didn't know why it was making him feel so restless today. Grandpa put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel under his palm how tense his grandson was. Sighing he squeezed it lightly, "If you are so worried you shouldn't have let her go alone."

As there wasn't no respond from the younger man the older man again said, "You can just call her after reaching home to confirm her safety."

Seemed like that eased his tension a bit and so after releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, he said, "Alright." He glanced at the way Jan Di left a while ago before starting the car. 'May be I'm over thinking.'

* * *

Jan Di was walking alone. As the road was already deserted, she was feeling a little uneasy. So she sped up to go home quickly. While walking she was thinking about Jun Pyo. He hadn't called her today even once. She slowed down a little to pull her phone out of her pocket. She checked it but got disappointed as there was no message or missed calls from him. 'He may be really busy.' She thought sadly and sighed.

While walking suddenly she had a feeling that someone was just behind her, following her. She stiffened as her earlier uneasy feeling replaced by fear. She gulped and stopped. Gathering her courage she turned back tentatively but there was none. She started to walk still having the uneasy feeling. After a while again she felt like someone was following her. She shot her head back to see whoever it was but again found none. Now feeling very scared she quickened her stride to get to home as fast as her small legs would allow her all the while berating herself for not taking the offer of Ji Hoo who wanted to drop her home.

Suddenly she felt a tab on her shoulder and she shrieked with fear thinking her life was over. She crossed her hands over her chest for defense; eyes her closed.

"Jan Di-yah! It's me, Woo Bin." He came in front of her and waved his hands in front of her face to gain her attention.

Jan Di stopped screaming upon hearing the familiar voice. She opened her eyes very slowly and found Woo Bin standing in front of her.

He had a concerned look on his face. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Hey, are you OK, Jan Di-yah?"

She sighed with relief and felt weak in knees. "Woo Bin sunbae…" She took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine."

He didn't look like he believed her. "But you look pale. What's wrong?"

'Should I tell him? May be I thought wrong.' She mused. Then she gave a nervous laugh feeling a little embarrassed and said, "Nothing really sunbae… I'm just startled, that's all."

He stared at her for a while longer and then let her off the hook knowing very well that she wouldn't tell him what's bothering her.

"What are you doing here, sunbae?" Jan Di asked to change the subject and she really would like to know as he came out of no where.

"Ah… Ji Hoo just called me and told me to check on you. As I was nearby, I found you easily." He smiled.

She smiled back. She thanked Ji Hoo silently in her mind. Her fire fighter had heard the emergency bell again. She felt like running to him and thanking him right this instant.

Woo Bin said, "Let's go then." He started to walk back.

Jan Di said, "But sunbae, my home is this way." She pointed her index finger to the other direction as he was going to the opposite direction of her home.

Woo Bin chuckled and said, "I know, I'm just going to get my car." He showed his finger to the opposite direction where his lotus was parked at the side of the road a little away from them.

Jan Di cocked her neck and saw his yellow lotus. Woo Bin said, "Let's go." They walked to his lotus and got in. Woo Bin started the car and took her home. Jan Di thanked him. She invited him in out of politeness for a tea which he declined politely saying he had to go somewhere to take care of a job. So Jan Di bid him good night and went inside after a bow.

* * *

He waited until she went inside. Even after she went inside he stayed there a while longer. He was thinking that he saw someone behind Jan Di but when he ran there to catch him, he was gone. 'Has she also felt that someone's was behind her?! But who?' he rubbed his chin while thinking. He felt his phone was vibrating. Bringing it out of his slack pocket he answered the call.

"Yo! Ji Hoo-yah." He tried to sound cool as usual.

"Where are you?" Ji Hoo asked without beating around the bush.

"Outside of Jan Di's home," Woo Bin replied matter-of- factly.

"What took you this long? Did she go home safely?" he heard there was urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, I found her nearby after getting the call from you. She was walking alone. So I offered her a lift and took her home. Don't worry, she got to home safely." He reassured him. He heard Ji Hoo sighed with relief.

"But what's the matter Ji Hoo-yah? Has anything happened?!" 'Did he knew something?' he thought to confirm it first before saying anything.

"No… nothing really happened." He mumbled. He himself didn't know why but he felt troubled and that's why he called Woo Bin as soon as he reached home.

"Really? Hey if there's any problem just tell me."

"There's no problem. Ah… What should I say? I, myself don't know either. I was just having this nagging feeling when she left for home from the clinic. I offered her a lift but she declined saying she'll be fine. That's why." He felt slightly embarrassed. 'May be Woo Bin thinks it ridiculous.'

On the other side Woo Bin was amazed. 'How did he know it? How can he feel when she is in trouble? Truly Jan Di looked like she was afraid for some reason. ' He understood how deep Ji Hoo's love for her was. He felt a little pain for his friend.

"OK bye, then." Ji Hoo said to end the conversation. As Jan Di went home safely, he could relax then.

Woo Bin was thinking if he should tell Ji Hoo about his suspicion. 'No, he'll be more anxious. After all it's just my suspicion. I've to make sure first and then tell him.'

As Woo Bin wasn't saying anything, Ji Hoo said, "Hey Woo Bin, are you there?"

"Huh! Yeah… OK bye." Woo Bin cut the line. Ji Hoo kept his phone on the table beside him and went back to reading the book he had been reading, finally being able to give his attention to the book as he wasn't able to do so until the call.

* * *

Jan Di got inside her room and shut the door. Her heart was beating wildly. She was slightly out of breath. 'If Woo Bin sunbae hasn't come, what will have happened?' She didn't know why but something was not right. She was sure that someone was following her, though she found none when she turned back to check. 'Or am I wrong?' "Ah!" she shook her head with frustration.

After leaving the clinic she had been feeling like this - without any reason she was having this dread feeling. May be I'm over thinking. After all, that's Woo Bin sunbae. May be I was just nervous and thought that's someone else.' – with that she dismissed the thought, though she felt gratitude towards Woo Bin for showing up as she wasn't feeling good about walking home alone. May be she really should have taken the offer of Ji Hoo sunbae to drop her home. So recalling her sunba's face she felt gratitude towards Ji Hoo. As he was the one who told Woo Bin sunbae to take her home. She smiled. Her fire fighter never failed to put her at ease.

She pulled out her mobile from her jeans pocket and dialed Ji Hoo's number.

Ji Hoo took his face out of his book upon hearing the familiar ringtone. It was Jan Di. He took his glasses off and answered the phone.

"Hello, sunbae." She breathed.

"Yeah, Jan Di-yah, what's the matter?" sounding a little concerned.

She smiled. 'Always worrying for me, huh sunbae?' "Nothing happened. I reached home safely. Woo Bin sunbae have come and took me home. You shouldn't have worried so much and sent him, you know?" she chided gently though she was really grateful for that.

"Mmhu…. I'm your firefighter, I should be always on your service and if I can't, then I've to at least make sure of your security, right?" He smiled.

Jan Di laughed. "But you don't have to do it all the time. You should take a break now and then. May be there will come a day when you will get tired of protecting me, sunbae…" she trailed of as her voice sounded a little sad.

"I won't ever, Jan Di-yah. I'll never get tired of you or protecting you." 'It has become a part of my life, it's a habit, as natural as breathing. How can I ever be tired of protecting the person I love?' He added silently.

Her heart skipped a bit as his words touched her heart. She asked, "Have you had your supper?"

"Hmm," He murmured.

"What are you doing?" she asked absently as she didn't want to end the conversation just yet.

"Reading a book," he mumbled while turning the page.

"Don't you get tired of reading books? And when will you sleep?" 'Truly this man is really something…'

"Don't you worry about me, as you know I drift off easily," he chuckled and adjusted his glasses over his nose.

Jan Di laughed again. "Yeah, that's right. That happens very frequently."

His heart swelled when he heard her laughter. "OK, go to sleep, Jan Di-yah. It's too late now." Like a father he said.

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep and you should also go to bed. Don't just drift off on the chair, your neck will ache." She murmured with a smile.

This concern of her voice never failed to make his heart swell. He smiled affectionately and said, "Okay, I'm going to sleep. Good night then, sleep tight."

"Good night," Jan Di smiled and ended the call.

* * *

Jun Pyo was very busy. He hadn't got the chance to call Jan Di after his arrival. He felt a little guilty for that. He got to sleep two hours last night and after that he had come to his office to finish his work as soon as possible. He had to finish preparing the documents of his presentation before the meeting this evening. Though he had finished his work of the previous project already, he still needed to finish his preparation of the project which he was currently working on. He also needed to read and signature a pile of files before the meetings.

After reading and signing for almost 2 hours, he signed the last one of a stack of files among two stacks and thrust that away. He capped the pen and put it down on the table. He sighed with exhaustion and sank into the lathered seat and closed his eyes. After a while he opened his eyes and took his phone thinking to give her a call. He called Jan Di and prayed that she wasn't asleep already.

After ringing twice Jan Di answered the call. "Hello, Gu Jun Pyo…" came her voice.

He could already picture the smile on her face. He smiled and said, "How are you, Jan Di-yah?"

"Mmm…. I'm fine. You, Gu Jun Pyo?"

"Now I'm fine." He sighed. It seemed after hearing her voice his tiredness washed away.

Jan Di smiled. She knew how hard he was working. "Hey, what happened?" she could feel from his voice that he was very tired. "You are not over working, are you? Don't over work, take some rest." She chided out of concern.

Though he was happy for her being concern, he haughtily said, "Who do you take me for? I'm the great Gu Jun Pyo after all. Nothing will happen to me."

Jan Di laughed at his remark. Jun Pyo cleared his throat when Jan Di stopped laughing. "Actually I'm a little tired." He admitted reluctantly. "…You know today we have a meeting and I've a presentation afterwards. I'm done working on the project I told you about before and I'm currently working on the new one. As my absence caused some damage because some information were leaked, I need to work extra hard to reduce the aftermath. Well I've already taken necessary steps so that no information can be leaked in the future. And also I'm lucky that I got the new project. For my busy schedule I couldn't call you." He stopped; felt as if the burden of the guilt lifted off his chest.

Jan Di understood now how busy he had been and why he couldn't give her any call. She felt sad for him that he couldn't rest for long but she was glad that he told everything to her. She knew that it wasn't easy for him to tell these things to her and admit about his feeling guilty though he didn't admit it directly. She smiled. "It's Ok Gu Jun Pyo. I understand but you have to promise me that you won't push yourself too hard. And take some rest as well."

"Yeah, tomorrow there's not this much pressure of work. So I'll be able to rest a bit." He informed which pleased her.

"That's good then. Good luck with your presentation for today and I know you will get the merger."

"Hmm… Enough about me already... Tell me how has been your day?" he asked curiously.

Jan Di prattled on about her whole day – how she helped grandpa today at clinic and about Ji Hoo. Upon hearing Ji Hoo's name he had an uneasy feeling but he quickly dismissed the idea because if not for him they wouldn't be together now. So after talking for a while longer they bid each other farewell.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo went back to his work. Now he was feeling more enthusiastic and refreshed after hearing Jan Di's voice. After signing the remaining files he sank into his seat and closed his eyes. He still had an hour before his meeting. So he thought to take some rest.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand upon his forehead and just for a moment he thought it was Jan Di's hand but then he remembered that Jan Di wasn't here. So he opened his eyes quickly. When he saw who was standing behind his chair, he scowled darkly and slapped that hand away from his forehead. He stood up. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded.

The girl laughed, "Why…? Just seconds ago you looked so pleased when I kept my hand on your forehead. Or did you think of me the _commoner_ Guem Jan Di?"

Jun Pyo felt that he would explode at any moment. She was getting on his nerves. 'What does she think she is?! Just because her father is working with me, I've tolerated her for this long. Otherwise I would have made sure that she would never show her face in front of me again.' He glared at her, put his hands on the desk and hovered over her. His face looked so dangerous that she cringed and fell on the chair.

Jun Pyo smirked at that with satisfaction and said in a menacingly low voice, "You are right. She _is_ a commoner. She is a commoner whom _I_ , the great _Gu Jun Pyo_ , love _very much_ and she is _much better_ than you. Don't you ever try to say anything bad about _my_ Jan Di. If you do I'll make sure you can't talk anymore." With that he left his office.

She was shocked and likely paralyzed at first at what Jun Pyo said. The words he said were reverberating in her head. She slowly stood up from the chair. Her legs were a little unsteady. 'How dare he talk to me this way!' she felt very angry and there were tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them before they slip down from her eyes. 'I won't let that commoner have you. You are mine… she'll have to pay for it.' With that she left the room.

* * *

After few days passed…

Jan Di was working in the porridge shop after her class. Ga Eul was there as well. Both girls were chatting and working.

Today Gu Jun Pyo called her and said that his presentation was a success and he got the merger. She felt happy for him. He'll be coming soon which gave her so much pleasure.

While coming here today she again felt that someone was following her but she tried to be fearless and came here. She had considered telling this to Ji Hoo today but then thought against it. After all she knew more than anyone else that how much he had done for her and how much he worried for her. She should take care of herself this time by her own. And she knew it very well that if he got to know about it he would worry for her more and more. She really shouldn't burden him with all her problems.

"Jan Di-yah! Where have you gone? Are you listening to me?" Ga Eul's words wrenched her out of her thoughts. She gave a mirthless awkward laugh and apologized, "Sorry, Ga Eul-ah, have I missed something?"

Ga Eul was standing in front of the table. She came and sat beside Jan Di. She asked, "Jan Di-yah, what's bothering you? You are not looking very well." She sounded concern.

Jan Di berated herself mentally for making Ga Eul worry. She scratched her neck and said, "Nothing Ga Eul, really….!" She again laughed and started cleaning a table so forcefully as if her life depended on it.

Ga Eul was staring at Jan Di and prepared to ask her again when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and a big smile came to her face which was obviously because of the ex-Casanova Yi Jeong. From the corner of Jan Di's eyes Jan Di saw her smile and she smiled to herself. 'Everything's going well then.' She was also saved from Ga Eul's confront and she was glad about it. So she relaxed for that and sighed.

After the call Ga Eul went home early as she had a movie date with Yi Jeong that day.

When work ended Jan Di came out of her porridge shop and found Ji Hoo sitting on his bike outside the shop. A smile came to her lips and she strode up to him. "Sunbae, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming from Su-am Art Center. I'm going by your porridge shop. So just thought to wait for you as it's time for your going home." He smiled.

Jan Di kept staring at his face. His angelic smile washed away all the worries from her mind. She felt really blessed for having this generous person in her life. Without her knowing she was also smiling.

He gave her the helmet which practically had become her helmet as no one else other than her had ever worn that and said, "Get on."

She put the helmet and hopped on. She encircled her arms around his waist. She could fell the warmth of his back as his body heat made the shirt warmer. She enjoyed the warmth of his back and without her knowledge her arms tightened around his waist.

Ji Hoo could fell her so close to his body. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. Then he took a deep breath and started the bike.

He asked, "Are you nervous about the result?" he turned his head slightly.

"Yeah, a little…" she admitted. She was slightly nervous though her exam went well - may be because old habits never go.

Ji Hoo smiled. He said, "I'm sure you will do very well this time."

"Thanks to you, sunbae," Jan Di murmured.

"Oh, I did nothing... You will do well for your hard work."

"No… sunbae, if you haven't helped me till now, I really don't know where I would have been right now." She lowered her head.

"OK, if you insist than all credits are mine. Then…" he stopped his bike in front of her home and turned towards her.

She pulled her helmet off her head and shook her head. Her hair was swinging around her face. 'She couldn't be more beautiful.' he thought.

When she finally looked at him, he said, "Then why don't you come and spend the whole day with me and grandpa the next Sunday. We are going on fishing. You can come with us and enjoy the day with us like last time." He looked at her hopefully.

Her eyes lit up and she gave a big smile. "OK, I'll definitely come."

Ji Hoo smiled back. He was so glad. 'That will be a really wonderful day.' He started his bike with a grin.

Jan Di was waving her hand. She was very excited about the next Sunday. She went inside happily.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really? Gu Jun Pyo sunbae is not coming tomorrow?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di while cleaning the table which was opposite to her.

"No.. Today morning he called me and told so." Jan Di sighed.

Ga Eul looked at her friend sadly. She knew very well how it felt to be alone and wanted to comfort Jan Di.

On the other side Jan Di seemed like she wasn't there. Though she was physically there, her mind was else where. She was recalling their conversation of that morning.

* * *

5 o'clock

Ringing….. Ringing…..

Jan Di searched for her phone without opening her eyes. When she found it she answered the call without seeing the caller ID.

"Hello…"

"Jan Di." It was Gu Jun Pyo's voice but he said her name so softly.

Jan Di opened her eyes and brought the phone in front of her face to make a double take if it really was Gu Jun Pyo. Besides she had answered the phone after ringing for a while. Jun Pyo should be yelling at her, right? So she again said, "Hello."

"Jan Di, were you sleeping?" came Gu Jun Pyo's voice again softly.

"Yeah," she replied just as softly.

"Sorry for disturbing you at this hour," he apologized.

Jan Di was puzzled more like surprised. Why is he apologizing? It's not the 1st time that he was calling her at this hour. May be something was wrong. She suddenly had a bad feeling about it. So she tentatively asked, "What happened, Gu Jun Pyo? Why are you apologizing? Is everything alright? Are you OK?"

He hesitated a little and then said, "Aish! Yeah, everything is fine. Why are you asking that?"

"Well, you never talked to me in this 'soft' voice that's why." She laughed a little. She sat up on her bed and fingered her messy hair.

Jun Pyo also laughed but then he stopped suddenly and got serious. He hesitated and said, "Jan Di, I need to tell you something."

The seriousness of his voice made her afraid. She gulped and tentatively asked, "What is it?" though in her mind she was screaming and saying that she didn't want to hear.

"I… I.. uh… I'm not coming tomorrow. I'm really sorry. I'm stuck here for some business but I'll try to come back as soon as possible." He said in one breath as if he wouldn't be able to say it if he said slowly. He took a deep breath and waited for her reply. There was no sound on the other side of the phone. After waiting for a while Jun Pyo started to feel uneasy. So he again said, "Jan Di, are you there?"

He heard her taking a breath and she replied, "Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm really sorry, Jan Di. Are you angry with me?" He felt troubled.

Hearing Jun Pyo's sad voice Jan Di understood that it wasn't his doing and it wasn't his fault either but she was still feeling so disappointed. After almost 4 year he came back and before even passing a week he's gone for another business. But there's nothing she could do without waiting for him. After all he was the Shinwa heir. He had a lot of responsibility. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't throw them away. So she tried to be an understanding girlfriend.

"No, Gu Jun Pyo, I'm not angry, just thinking that before even passing a week you need to go back and now you won't be able to come for business. I'm just a little sad but don't worry. After all I'm Geum Jan Di. I'll be just fine." She tried to sound strong and almost succeeded.

Jun Pyo smiled genuinely this time. He knew that she was a really brave and strong willed girl. So he thought he could be at ease for a while.

"When will you return, Gu Jun Pyo?" He came out of his trance upon hearing her voice. His smile vanished and he cleared his throat. "After one month…" he trailed off.

Jan Di said, "...I see… OK." She sounded sad. The strength of her voice replaced sadness. It broke his heart but he was unable to do something. He again said, "Sorry, Jan Di-yah."

"It's not your fault. So don't apologize." Saying so she ended the call.

Jun Pyo looked at his phone and sighed. He himself felt very angry for his busy lifestyle. He exhaled and got ready for his meeting.

On the other side, Jan Di covered her face with both hands and cried. After crying for a while she felt a little better though her sadness was still there and then she got out of the bed. After almost half an hour she left her home for that day.

* * *

She came out of her thoughts when she heard Ga Eul's voice. "Sorry, Ga Eul-ah. Did I miss something?" Jan Di asked.

When Ga Eul was about to say something the bell of the shop rang and both of them stood up and bowed to greet the customer. When they heard the customer coughing they looked up. They both smiled upon hearing the familiar coughing and Jan Di ran to him. "Grandpa! How are you? Are you having a cold?" She asked as he had a muffler wrapped around his neck.

He chuckled and said, "No, I'm absolutely fine." Jan Di escorted him to his usual sit. Their master came out and greeted him. After ordering his food grandpa turned to Jan Di. "Jan Di-yah, are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yea, grandpa, I'll definitely come. I really miss the day when we went to fishing together. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled.

Grandpa smiled back. From inside the kitchen master called for Jan Di and within minutes she brought out grandpa's meal which was usually not in their menu. Placing it in front of the old man she offered him his chop sticks. He took it from her and started to eat. Jan Di sat on the vacant seat in front of him and they talked for a while. Ga Eul also joined in their conversation after serving some customers.

When grandpa went back, Ga Eul came to Jan Di. She was very curious as she heard the end of their conversation and so she asked, "Hey, Jan Di-yah, where are you going?"

Jan Di was cleaning a table. She said, "Oh! Ji Hoo sunbae invited me to go for fishing with him and grandpa. I went with them once when I stayed at their home. It was really a nice day. We enjoyed that day so much. As they caught fishes I cooked for them and after finishing it we enjoyed our meal. I kind of miss that. It's been forever since I had a picnic like that and I'm kind of anticipating it. You know, that day it felt like I'm a part of their family." She stopped suddenly. May be she had said too much without thinking but she knew that what she said was true. She looked at Ga Eul and found her smiling at her.

Ga Eul said, "See, you are smiling now. So go tomorrow and enjoy it with grandpa and Ji Hoo sunbae. You will feel better, I'm sure."

Jan Di smiled and at the same time her sadness washed away. Ga Eul would have loved to tease Jan Di but she didn't want to remind her of Jun Pyo so she kept silence.

When their work was almost over for that day they heard their bell ringing. They turned and found Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul's eyes lit up. Yi Jeong smiled at her and waved his hand. After his busy day her smile was refreshing for him.

Ji Hoo Smiled at Jan Di. She smiled back at him. She really looked so cute at her apron. The girls greeted them and escorted them to a table.

Jan Di asked, "So what bring you two here?" she leaned forward keeping her folded arms over the head of a chair opposite to them and Ga Eul stood beside her.

"I had a really busy day. Whenever I see _my_ Ga Eul I feel so fresh. So here I'm to meet my _girlfriend_." Yi Jeong said and gave Ga Eul a wink.

She blushed madly and smiled shyly. Jan Di grinned at their interaction. She nudged her best friend and said, "Ga Eul, take Yi Jeong sunbae's order."

She turned to Ji Hoo and smiled, "You are gonna eat the usual one, right sunbae?"

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "No… today I just came for Yi Jeong and also to meet you. I'm not hungry at all."

When they turned to the couple beside them they saw that they were in their own world. Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di and said, "Let's give them a moment." Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo came out of the shop and Jan Di followed him after taking off her apron. Ji Hoo was sitting on his bike. Jan Di came towards him and stood beside him.

"How was your day?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di.

"Fine, nothing special," Jan Di replied and shook her head.

Ji Hoo hesitated a little but then asked, "Are you alright, Jan Di-yah?" He was worried as Gu Jun Pyo had told him over phone that he wouldn't be back before a month, may be it would take even more time but he hadn't mentioned it to her because he didn't want to hear her sad voice. But as his work was going well, he would try his best to come back in about a month.

Jan Di was looking at her hand. She looked at him and found him staring at her intently. She quickly looked down and replied, "Yeah… I'm fine, sunbae. Don't worry." She forced a smile.

At first Ji Hoo didn't say anything. Jan Di thought he wasn't going to say anything but then he said, "You don't need to pretend to be strong in front of me. You know, you can tell me anything and I'll listen to you. Aren't I a good listener?"

Ji Hoo felt a beep in his pocket. A message came but he didn't see that, thought to check that later. He found Jan Di looking down but a lone tear ran down her check. She was crying silently. He felt pain watching her crying like that. So he took her in his arms.

Jan Di quickly sunk into his arms and clutched at his jacket. She was shaking lightly. Ji Hoo stroked her hair and held her close to him. When her sob lessened and she was hiccuping and sniffling. Ji Hoo pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her like several times he had done so.

Jan Di took it and mumbled her thanks. After weeping her face she still stayed there for a while. She pushed aside his shirt collar with her nose and buried her face into his neck. She took in his smell which surprisingly calmed her down. She felt like she was safe.

On the other side her this action left him speechless. He thought if she knew what she was doing to him. He felt her calming down. He made peace of his mind with that though his heart was still beating frantically as she was taking in his sent. If memory served him right, he thought that she had done the same thing not too long ago but he just thought that it was just his imagination but it wasn't and she just proved it by doing the same thing again. 'Did he honestly smelled that good?' Then he softly asked, "Feeling better now?"

"Hmm…"

She sunk into him more. Ji Hoo helplessly stood there with his precious burden in his arms. 'Really Jan Di-yah..."

After a long time Jan Di came to her sense. She was there in his arms and was feeling so blissful that she didn't want to leave the place just yet but she forced herself to do so. She reluctantly loosened her grip from around him and looked up at him. He was smiling at her tenderly and then he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Her eyes closed shut as she felt his soft lips pressed on her forehead.

Then Jan Di's phone started to ring. She came out of Ji Hoo's arms and checked her phone. It was a message from Ga Eul. She said that she was going somewhere with Yi Jeong. Jan Di showed the message to Ji Hoo and he smirked.

He said, "Let's go then. I'll give you a lift, get on." Ji Hoo hopped on his bike and put on his helmet. He handed Jan Di her helmet.

Jan Di took her helmet and got on. She was feeling much better. Ji Hoo's hugs had that much effect on her. It always made her feel better. It's not just his hugs, his smell, his warmth, overall his presence always put her at ease whatever the situation was. She put her arms snugly around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back.

Ji Hoo felt her pressed so close to him. He felt very nervous. Taking a shaky breath he started his bike. He asked, "You're coming, right?"

"Hmm… where?" she asked absentmindedly as she her mind was concentrating on the coziness and warmth she was enjoying right now.

"Fishing with us, though you won't be fishing actually." He gave a short laugh.

Jan Di smiled and said, "Yeah I'll come." She pondered for a while and then confessed, "You know sunbae, I miss the time when I went to fishing with you and grandpa. That's one of the wonderful days of my eventful life." She chuckled at her last statement.

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "Yeah, that day was really enjoyable. I felt like we were a real family, having a family week-end with each other." He trailed of thinking if it had been true...

On the other side, Jan Di was touched. She was touched for him thinking of her as family and also she was a little surprised that he felt the same way as she felt.

Suddenly Ji Hoo stopped the bike and looked back. A confused Jan Di looked at him but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking behind her. Following his eyes Jan Di looked back as well but there was none.

"What's the matter, sunbae?" Jan Di asked curiously.

"I felt like someone was following us. Maybe it's my imagination." Ji Hoo replied without looking at her. His eyes roamed around their surroundings to find a clue.

'He felt that as well!' Jan Di looked around for any sign of any person but there was none. She considered telling Ji Hoo that she felt it too before but as she wasn't sure, she thought to keep it to herself for now.

"Let's go then." Ji Hoo started the bike again with a last glance, still feeling uneasy. Jan Di looked back again but there was no one.

* * *

 **Sunday**

Jan Di woke up early which was absolutely not like her. She had her shower and searched for an outfit. She found a suitable one and put that on. She was about to go out when Kang San asked, "Noona, where are you going this early in the morning? And also it's SUNDAY…"

When she was about to reply her mom came out of nowhere and asked her, "What's the deal?" Jan Di sighed and reluctantly said, "I'm going fishing with Ji Hoo sunbae and grandpa."

Her mom brightened up upon hearing Ji Hoo's name. Then she gasped and asked, "Grandpa... You mean the former President?"

"Yeah," she replied simply.

Her mom and brother started to comment about her outfit and blah blah… Even her dad also joined in the conversation. She was getting irritated at them. So she quickly exited her house and met up with Ji Hoo and grandpa on her way.

She greeted them and got into the car beside Ji Hoo on the front seat. "How are you today, grandpa?" Jan Di looked back and asked.

"O… I'm absolutely fine. Don't worry about me." He chuckled. They exchanged pleasantries.

After reaching their destination the three of them sat side by side with fishing rods. Though Jan Di didn't want to fish but after some coaxing and Ji Hoo's reassurance she said that she would try. Ji Hoo taught her how to use the fishing rod. They sat quietly for a while waiting.

Jan Di recalled the time when she went fishing with Ji Hoo and how much she enjoyed the time with him. A fond smile came to her lips. Ji Hoo saw her smiling. He was about to ask her what she was thinking but before he could say anything suddenly Jan Di felt a tug at her fishing rod and she said, "Sunbae, it's moving."

Ji Hoo helped her pulling it up and they saw a little tuna was there. Jan Di squealed with delight and showed the fish to grandpa. Ji Hoo and grandpa both smiled at her cheerfulness.

Then Jan Di sat again and said, "Sunbae, should I let this fish go?"

Ji Hoo gave her a puzzled look but then he recalled that he had said so when they were fishing in New Caledonia. He smiled at her and said, "If you want, you can let it go."

Jan Di smiled and beamed at him. She took the fish off the hook and faced it to herself. She said, "Hi, this is Jan Di." The tuna was squirming in her hand trying to slip out of her grasp. She thought it was having breathing problem. So she said, "OK, I'll make it short. Beside me this is Ji Hoo sunbae and that's grandpa."

Ji Hoo smiled and grandpa chuckled at that. Jan Di said, "OK bye little tuna, have a good day." The fish slipped out of her hand into water and Jan Di waved her hand smiling.

Grandpa chuckled again and shook his head and Ji Hoo smiled at her. After fishing for a while Jan Di took some fishes that they caught and started to cook there while grandpa and Ji Hoo remained there still fishing. When she was finished she called out to them. Hearing her loud voice grandpa said, "Coming, coming."

Ji Hoo helped the old man and they went to Jan Di. She had already spread a mat on the grass a little away from where they were fishing and arranged their food. When they reached there, they were surprised at first but smiled appreciating her effort. They sat on the mat and ate together. This time Ji Hoo took a picture of the three of them. When they were eating together and chatting Jan Di felt like they were really a family and she belonged with them.

After the lunch grandpa said, "I'm going for a little walk and then I'll come. You guys stay here," saying so he got up and took his leave.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo chatted for almost an hour but grandpa didn't return. Ji Hoo was getting impatient. Jan Di asked, "Sunbae, do you know, where has grandpa gone?"

"No Jan Di-yah, I-" he couldn't finish his sentence as a message came to his phone. He pulled his phone out his pocket and found a message from grandpa. He quickly opened it. "Ji Hoo-yah, I'm going home. You guys enjoy yourself." Grandpa had written so with a wink emoji.

Ji Hoo showed it to Jan Di. They looked at each other and chuckled. They recalled the time when grandpa did the same thing. He called them both to the park and didn't come himself as a setup date.

Ji Hoo asked, "Where do you want to go, Jan Di-yah?"

"Any where's fine with you, sunbae." She replied without wasting any time, after saying that she suddenly felt that it's like a date. Her cheeks warmed up.

Ji Hoo was glad when he heard her words. He smiled and said, "OK, than shall we go?" Jan Di nodded her head and smiled a little. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

They were walking for a while in silence. When they were near the pond Jan Di gasped. She said, "Sunbae, look, look!" She was tugging his arm.

Ji Hoo looked at her first and then turned to the direction where she was looking. He found nothing in particular. So he asked, "What is it, Jan Di-yah?"

She showed him a frog which was really big in size, bigger than in general, which was hopping nonstop near the pond. It was different from other frogs and the color of its body was really beautiful – green, yellow and in some place golden.

Jan Di looked at it as if mesmerized. Ji Hoo thought it was big too but he wasn't that surprised. He thought from when did she start liking….. What?! He couldn't remember the name of that animal. What was it, again?

"What do you say, sunbae? Isn't it beautiful than the usual ugly ones." Jan Di said and looked up at him.

"Umm... yeah, it is." 'What's the name? Ugh… Seriously?! I can't remember this thing's name.' "It's a uh… **_Duttaphrynus melanostictus_** , right?" he looked over at her and asked uncertainly.

Jan Di was silent for a moment but then burst into laughter. She was going hysteria. She sat on the grass and clutched at her stomach while laughing. Her stomach was hurting for laughing so hard.

Ji Hoo was feeling extremely embarrassed. His cheeks went red. He looked away. 'Stupid name… still I can't remember it.'

After a while Jan Di stopped laughing and wiped the tears of mirth. She called him, "Sunbae…"

When Ji Hoo looked at her she again burst into laughter. Ji Hoo was feeling utterly humiliated. He looked away again and pushed aside the thought that was popping in his head that how beautiful she looked and how beautiful the sound of her laughter was.

Then he heard her saying, "I'm sorry, sunbae." Ji Hoo looked back this time tentatively and found her looking at his seriously.

She got up and walked towards him. As she stood in front of him, she again apologized. "I'm really sorry, sunbae. I really didn't mean to embarrass you or laugh at you but when you suddenly called it by its scientific name out of nowhere I just couldn't help myself." She said with sincerity in her voice which lessened his embarrassment a little if not completely.

"Well that's because I uh... couldn't recall the name of this animal. I racked my brain so much but I couldn't remember. I'm feeling really stupid." He said with a wry smile still feeling embarrassed.

"Oh…" Jan Di chuckled and said, "You are not all stupid, sunbae. It happens to me sometimes too. Don't be embarrassed in front of me and by the way it's called frog."

'Damn you frog…!' Ji Hoo gave a short laugh this time. Jan Di shared some stories of her forgetting names of things and they both laughed at that. As it had never happened to Ji Hoo before, he was feeling very awkward but after hearing Jan Di's funny stories his awkwardness washed away.

"I thought I'll never share these stories of mine with anyone but now I see that they are really funny and also it helped you to relax. I'm glad that I shared them with you, sunbae." she smiled gently.

Ji Hoo was touched at her trying to make him relax and also glad that these were the stories which only he knew. Well that made him very happy too. When they again looked at the pond the frog was gone. They chuckled simultaneously. They roamed around and enjoyed the view of their surroundings.

Jan Di was a little sad because Jun Pyo was very busy. He couldn't call her and Jan Di understood. She was glad that she came with Ji Hoo who helped her to enjoy the day. As her sunbae was beside her she wasn't that sad anymore.

* * *

Jun Pyo came from a business trip from Sweden. He had a meeting and that lasted for almost 3 hours. As if that wasn't enough, they had also invited him for drinking and to be polite he accepted. To keep them company he had to drink more because others seemed heavy drinker and he had to keep pace with them. He was tipsy when he left the party. He freaked out and also felt sad for not being able to call her the whole day. He thought to give her a call after getting back home but he was so tired that he passed out on his way home.

Secretary Jung felt sad for his young master. Nowadays Jun Pyo was very busy and couldn't take enough rest. He tried to change his schedules sometimes to give him time to relax but that wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied. He felt like he should do something more. He had been with the Gu family from before Jun Pyo's birth. As he was with them for such a long time, the Gu mansion had become his own home. He always thought of Gu Jun Pyo like his own son that he never had and that's why he always tried to help him whenever the witch tried to do anything but she had changed also and he was glad for that. But as Mrs. Kang had retired, most of the pressure of work had fallen on Jun Pyo and Jun Hee, mostly Jun Pyo. This lifestyle was really tiring but there's nothing to do. When Jun Pyo nodded off on his shoulder he was thinking of these things.

He sighed. When the driver announced that they had reached home, secretary Jung put one of Jun Pyo's arms around his neck and he took Jun Pyo to his room. Thank God that they already had their meal.

He discarded Jun Pyo on his bed. Jun Pyo quickly sunk into the softness of his bed. Secretary Jung covered him and switched off the light.

In his sleep Jun Pyo mumbled Jan Di's name…

* * *

When it was evening Jan Di and Ji Hoo were returning home. On their way Jan Di said, "Sunbae, can you take me to the porridge shop?"

Ji Hoo turned his head a little to the side and asked, "Why?"

"Well, I'm going to ask for some days off." Jan Di replied.

"Really?" he was surprised because it was not so like her. So he ask her the reason, "Why is the wonder girl taking a break?" he tried to joke.

Jan Di chuckled and said, "You see, in the last exam I had to give supplementary as my lessons were not all complete and I couldn't sit on the main exam but this time I'm going to sit in the regular exam. So I need to complete the course. So during the exam I just want to study. That's why I'm taking the break, no work during the exam."

Ji Hoo was happy for one she won't be working her butt off even during exams which she always did. For 2nd he was proud of her seriousness for the exam, not like she never been serious before. "That's good. Study well and if you need any help you know where to find me." Ji Hoo smiled.

Jan Di smiled and said, "Thanks sunbae but you must be really busy now as your professional exam is near at hand. How much time is left?"

"Two months and don't worry about my exams because if I can help you that will also be helpful for myself as you know from the first till now, every knowledge I've gained will be necessary for this exam. So it will also help me to review some parts. So don't hesitate to ask." He reassured her.

Jan Di gasped. "Right! I forgot that. How will you do that, sunbae? Have you started reviewing already?" She fully turned to him on her seat.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with biochemistry and anatomy seems easy to me as you know we can answer the questions just by seeing viscera and bones." He replied.

"Hmm… I know you will do great, sunbae but I've already forgot what I've studied last year. What will I do when the final time comes?" she panicked. She still couldn't believe that she had already passed three professional exams and didn't need to give any exam twice, which was a miracle in itself. She got out of the car as they had reached the porridge shop.

Ji Hoo put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. He said, "You will be alright, Jan Di-yah and there is still a long time before your final professional exam. You have already passed last three exams, so you will be just fine. Don't worry and believe in yourself. And that time I'll help you when you have any problem as you know it's my duty. To protect the otter is the duty of the firefighter."

"Thank you, sunbae." she smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back. "Sunbae, you go home, I've some work here. After I finish I'll go home."

"Are you sure? I can wait and then I'll take you home." Ji Hoo offered. "No, sunbae, that's fine. Don't worry." She gave his hand a little squeeze which was on her left shoulder.

"OK, I'm going then. Give me a call when you reach home." He got in his car.

. "OK, I'll." She waved at him and when Ji Hoo was out of her sight she went inside.

* * *

Ga Eul and master were talking. She walked in and greeted them. When she told her master about her leave, he was supportive and wished her best of luck for her exam and they exchanged 'fighting!'. She talked with Ga Eul a little before going home.

On her way home Jan Di again felt that someone was following her. When she looked back, this time she saw a car and two bikes. There were four guys but they looked suspicious wearing all black.

She quickened her stride as there was no one else. But the guys came close and stopped their bikes.

Jan Di started to run but the guys caught her easily. Two of the guys held both side of her arms. She struggled and shouted, "Don't touch me. Leave me alone."

But they just laughed and tightened their grip. When she was able to kick the guy who was standing in front of her, he got angry. He shouted, "Bitch!" and slapped her hard on her right cheek which left big mark.

Jan Di felt so much pain and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Her cheek was paining from the slap. Their hold on her arms were bruising her arms and that was very painful. She groaned a little in pain. She asked with difficulty, "What do you want from me?"

"Well…" The guy in front of her said and looked back. The door of the car opened by the forth hulky guy and a girl came out. She walked towards them. She was beautiful with long wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a mini dress which was navy blue color. If Jan Di wasn't hurt and the situation was different she might have admired the girl's beauty but now she wasn't in any place to praise her beauty.

The girl cat walked up to Jan Di and stood before her folding her arms. She looked Jan Di up down and sneered. "So, you are the ugly Guem Jan Di! You look even uglier up close." She shoved her and then snatched her hand as if she had just touched poison.

Jan Di had calmed herself a little with difficulty. She asked calmly, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"You are asking me who am I? You _bitch_ , stay away from Jun Pyo!" She barked and pointed her finger as if warning her.

This time Jan Di scoffed realizing the reason behind all of these. "Oh! You like Jun Pyo that's why you are trying to harm me? Why? Did Jun Pyo blow you out?" she snickered.

The girl felt like her blood was boiling. She strode to her and slapped Jan Di on her right cheek. For her nail her cheek was cut and blood was coming out of the nasty cut. That girl said, "Jun Pyo is now working with _our_ company. If we withdraw our help, they will be in so much trouble and I love Jun Pyo. So I won't let a poor life like you to have him."

"Who are you to decide should I be in Jun Pyo's life or not? It's between us, none of your business." Jan Di said firmly though her mouth was paining.

One of the guys said, "Madam, this chick has a big mouth. What should we do with her?"

This time a devilish smirk crossed her face. She said, "Do as you please."

Jan Di screamed, "No…!"

* * *

On his way home Ji Hoo stopped his car near the Han River. He stood there and enjoyed the beauty of the starry night. How much time had passed he had no idea. Though he wanted to go home first but his mind was not letting him go home. He had this uneasy feeling which he could not push away. So he thought to stay there some time and then he would go to take Jan Di home.

When he checked his watch he saw that more than 1 hour had passed but Jan Di hadn't called him yet. He suddenly felt like the emergency bell was ringing. He dashed to his car, quickly got in it and drove to the porridge shop.

Jan Di's master was closing the shop. He said, "Jan Di has gone home almost half an hour ago."

Ji Hoo checked his watch and saw 9 o'clock. He had a bad feeling about it. So he tried to call her but there was no response. He almost panicked but tried to calm down.

He got in his car and started it. He was getting impatient. After the turning point he saw someone on the street. With his car light he saw someone was laying there in the middle of the street. His eyes went wide when he recalled that Jan Di was wearing this dress today. He stopped the car and ran to her.

He sat there. He turned the face towards him and confirmed his suspicion. He took her in his arm. "Jan Di-yah!"

Her shirt sleeves was torn and two of the buttons were open. He could see bruises on her arms and neck. Her cheeks were so red, there were cuts here and there in her cheeks, arms and other parts of her body though her pants remained intact which gave him a little assurance.

Jan Di opened her eyes a little and mumbled, "Sunbae… you… came."

He clutched her tightly in his arms cursing himself for leaving her. He felt like he will burst at any moment. Who had done this to her? His chest felt heavy. He repeatedly said, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I couldn't protect you, forgive me, Jan Di. I'm sorry."

"Don't sunbae…." she couldn't talk much but the pain and fear she felt a while ago eased at this person's presence.

Then Ji Hoo looked at her and asked with enraged bloodshot eyes, if eyes could destroy something. "Who did it to you? Please tell me, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di was barely conscious. She just mumbled, "Bong... Ha Na..." and lost consciousness. Ji Hoo hugged her tightly and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I won't be able to update like this from now on as my school is starting from tomorrow. I will try to update soon. Leave me your thought and stay safe.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Jan Di was running in the street. The guys that Bong Ha Na had appointed to capture Jan Di were running after her. Jan Di looked back while running. The distance between them and her was decreasing. Though she was running with all her strength, the guys being tall and speedy made it difficult to let her get away.

She ran and ran but then found herself being caught by two of those guys and the third one was looking at her with angry and lustful eyes. She tried to wrench her arms from their grasp but the grasp just tightened preventing her from moving away from them.

She fought desperately but it was of no use as they had their iron grip on her which was hurting her and bruising her arms. The guy who was standing in front of her was walking towards her leisurely with that dirty look in his eyes.

"Don't come near me." Jan Di warned still desperately trying to break free from them but he just laughed finding it amusing. The other guys laughed with him as well. That third guy came closer and closer to her. He grabbed her face roughly and started to lean towards her face. Jan Di shook her head and tried to move her face as away from him as possible but he just held her face tighter and faced her towards him. She could feel his breath on her face which made her gag. His face came closer and closer...

No… Jan Di bolted upright and at the same time winced, "Ah!" as her whole body was in pain and cuts in places. She felt disoriented and looked around herself in horror but finding the familiar surrounding she relaxed a bit. Still she was hyperventilating as clutched at her chest. Her chest was heaving and heart was hammering in her chest as if it wanted to jump out of her rib cage.

Then she heard that voice which had the power to sooth her, calm her wherever she was. She looked up and found that angelic face which was looking at her with concern at the door.

Jan Di brokenly said, "Su-n-bae..."

Ji Hoo rushed to her from the door and said, "Jan Di-yah, please don't move too much. Doctor told me that you need a lot of rest. There are cuts and bruises –" Ji Hoo kept talking but before he could finish his words, Jan Di hugged him around the neck and buried her face in his chest.

Ji Hoo was a little shocked by being pulled by her so suddenly but instantly his arms went around her and he hugged her very carefully; not wanting to hurt her anymore as her whole body was already in so much pain.

He felt her hold around him tightening. She sunk into him deeper finding peace there and murmured, "I'm scared, sunbae." She started to sob as her tensed shoulders relaxed.

Ji Hoo embraced the sobbing girl a little tighter. His jaw clenched at the sight of her, for her being this shaken up like this. He felt horrible for not being able to save her but at the same time it soothed him that she was fine and safe in his arms now.

He kissed the crown of her head and mumbled soothing words, "It's OK, I'm here now. I won't let anyone harm you. You are safe with me." He ran his finger through her silky strands and stroke her back.

Jan Di was still reeling over it but she felt better being in the arms of her savor, her firefighter. When her sob subsided, he brought her at his arms length and looked at her red rimmed eyes. She looked up at him, still clutching at his shirt front as if he would vanish from her sight if she didn't hold on to him and if that happened it would be nightmare for her.

He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. He could see and feel that her hands were trembling against his chest and even though she was trying to show that she was fine, he knew that she was still shaken by the whole thing. Who wouldn't be? His heart broke at this sight of her. He felt that it was his fault that she was like that and he apologized as guilt was eating him up because of leaving her back then, "Sorry, Jan Di-yah… I'm just no use for you." and looked away as because of his guilt he couldn't look her in her face.

Her slender arms went up and cupped his face with still shaky hands. She turned his face towards her. He didn't resist; let her do so and looked at her sorrowfully.

She didn't want to see him like that. It broke her heart when she found him sad even though it was for her. Seeing his face she forgot about her fear and said, "No, you saved me, sunbae. Please don't apologize." She tried to say it in a strong voice.

Ji Hoo looked at the face that he loved so much, for which he would do about anything in his power to make that face smile. Covering her hands with his larger ones he pressed them against his cheeks savoring the feel of it and then brought them down. He kissed her palms gently and asked, "How are you feeling? Is it paining anywhere?"

Touched beyond words a few drop of tears ran down her cheeks at his sweet gesture. Alarmed he asked, "Why are you crying, Jan Di-yah? Is it that bad?" He began to panic.

Even in this situation she found it cute how he was panicking and so she laughed a little but winced again as it hurt when she laughed. Ji Hoo had a very concerned look on his face and she quickly tried to make her face normal as she really didn't want to make him worry any more. So she said, "I'm OK I guess. My arms and back are paining but it's bearable," she tried to smile at him but he didn't smile.

"You need to take the medicines, Jan Di-yah and efore that you need to eat something." He positioned the pillow against the bed and helped her sit there leaning against it gently. She felt cozy.

Jan Di then noticed the tray that was full of food which Ji Hoo had brought in with him when he entered the room. Jan Di smiled a small one and looked down feeling blessed to have such a wonderful person in her life. Her smile vanished suddenly as she realized something.

She gasped in shock and clutched at the fabric that she was wearing. It wasn't her cloth. It was large and comfy which was more likely Ji Hoo's shirt. Well it was not a shock that she was wearing his cloth because she had done that before too, many times but she didn't recall changing into them herself, she didn't even recall anything after that guy's punch in her stomach as she had lost sense after that. She knew that they it was off day for the servants and that's why she looked at Ji Hoo for an explanation. Who changed...? There's surly no one at this time at home except grandpa and sunbae.

Ji Hoo flushed and bit the inside of his cheek as he was feeling guilty but it needed to be done he defended. So gathering all of his courage he faced her seriously preparing to take responsibility for any kind of outcome. "I-I'm really sorry, Jan Di-yah. Your... top was torn and there was blood here and there in your body. The way I found you today, I was scared to death. I was so desperate that I forgot that I shouldn't do this. I was so much worried that without thinking anything I changed your clothes to make you more _comfortable."_ He emphasized the word to prove what he meant as it was true. "Mainly I did it to disinfect the areas of your cuts. I'm really, really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to…" he hung his head and swallowed hard.

He feared that Jan Di might hate him for the rest of her life. Though she didn't actually love him but they still had a very strong bond and understanding among them and he… He had to destroy that with his own two hands. He scoffed at himself inwardly.

As Jan Di wasn't saying anything, Ji Hoo tentatively looked up to see her reaction. Her face was stone.

When she first heard that he changed her, she was very shocked to be betrayed by the most trusted person of her life but then it came to her mind that her sunbae would never do anything to betray her trust or hurt her. And so when she heard his desperate voice and his explanation her heart melted. She was not angry at him for changing her, just shy that what he must have thought when he saw her body. Then she blushed deeper realizing what she thought just now.

She shook her head inwardly, 'What the hell are you thinking, stupid?' Swallowing hard she dared to look at him. She saw his guilty and fearful eyes, her heart started to beat faster upon seeing his face and she looked down quickly feeling shy. But knowing him, she knew it very well that he was going to beat himself up for it and she definitely didn't want that. So she resolutely turned towards him as she knew it more than anyone else how much he cared for her.

This was her Ji Hoo sunbae after all. He would never try to do anything to harm her at any way. She still could remember his face when he found her. Though she was barely conscious, she had seen it. She had never seen him like that before. He looked very desperate like a crazy person.

She looked at him and found his sorrowful eyes which were looking at her for his dead penalty. She reached out her hands and took his large ones in her smaller ones. She squeezed them lightly as if trying to convey through it that she was not mad and it was OK.

She smiled at Ji Hoo and said, "Thank you very much, sunbae for worrying so much for me and for being there for me. I don't know what I'll do if you were not there to save me."

Ji Hoo was stunned beyond speech. He couldn't believe her. 'Am I hearing everything right? Did she hurt her head?' So he said, "Jan Di-yah... You are not mad at me? You should be yelling at me… You should hate me…" He looked around as if searching for words because his throat was constricting making it harder for him to talk.

Jan Di said, "I know you. You are _my_ Ji Hoo sunbae. You are not someone who takes advantage of situations. Yeah, I was mad, umm... not really. It was more likely shock but then I realized that my Ji Hoo sunbae would never do anything to hurt me and I also know why you did it being a medical student myself. I know you had good intentions as you didn't want the cuts to get infected and you just wanted to treat them and I think if our position was reversed I would do the same."

An astonished Ji Hoo listened to her as she continued.

"I'm also glad that it was _you_ sunbae who found me at _that_ state." She blushed a little, "I don't know what I will do if it was someone else. So don't worry, I'm not mad at you," she smiled a small one which was genuine.

Ji Hoo was feeling relieved that she wasn't mad at him but he was still speechless for what she said at last. _She was relieved that it was him._ 'What does Jan Di think of me?! A saint? Doesn't she see me as a guy?' he thought looking at her. They kept staring at each other for a while as them both couldn't feel like breaking it just yet.

Finally Ji Hoo broke their eye contact when he recalled what he saw when he was changing her and couldn't hold it anymore. He stood up suddenly as he felt like he needed some fresh air and so he said, "Alright, you should eat now." He took the tray and placed that in front of her on the bed. He sat in front of her and encouraged her to eat. Even though he would have loved to feed her, for now he tried to refrain from touching her.

Jan Di tried to eat but due to her shoulder pain which had awaken due to the hit she took today she couldn't move her arms specially left one. She groaned in pain when she tried to reach for the food in the tray.

Ji Hoo could see her struggling. He himself was getting restless. So he broke his resolve and took the liberty to feed her without asking her. He took a toast from the plate and brought it to her mouth.

Jan Di was slightly surprised. She found him urging her to eat as he touched her chin lightly with his free hand. She hesitated a little but then took a little bite and chewed on it.

Ji Hoo gladly fed her. While doing so he felt like they were lovers. When she finished her food, he was glad that it didn't affect her food habits, Ji Hoo brought her medicine. He gave it to her and she thanked him after taking it; swallowed.

Ji Hoo sat beside her and asked, "How are you feeling now, Jan Di-yah?"

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks, sunbae and don't worry about me," she said.

He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder very gently. "Take some rest now. Doctor told you to take rest for a while."

Jan Di was silent for a while but then remembered something and gasped. "Sunbae-"

"Don't worry Jan Di-yah, I called your parents and told them that you will be staying here. They said that it's alright and about school. I'll help you with the studies. So don't worry." He gently smiled at her which reassured her. She was amazed how he could read her mind and put her at ease with his words and actions.

She was panicked upon seeing the time as it was past 2 AM. But her worries vanished upon hearing him. He was truly a life savor. She smiled at her firefighter.

* * *

After Jan Di went to sleep Ji Hoo came out of his room where he let Jan Di sleep. He went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Leaning forward he buried his face in his hands.

Grandpa came out of his room and sat beside Ji Hoo. He put his hand on his shoulder.

Ji Hoo looked up and sighed.

"How is Jan Di doing?" Grandpa asked.

"She is fine. I put her to sleep now but she is in pain, grandpa. What can I do to take that pain away from her?" He asked with a concerned face and urgency in his voice.

"Didn't you give her the medicine that I gave you earlier?" grandpa asked.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Don't worry. It will get better with time."

Ji Hoo looked at his hands in his lap. Grandpa knew what he was thinking. Ji Hoo was still blaming himself for her getting in danger. He squeezed his grandson's shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, Ji Hoo-yah. She didn't tell you anything that she was being followed or she suspected so. How would you know that?"

"But she had gone through such a horrible thing," Ji Hoo said with clenched jaw and shut his eyes tight.

"But she is fine now and is staying just in front of you. So give your mind a little rest, my boy." He patted him on his hand and shuffled to his room.

Ji Hoo watched the old man leave and stood up to go, check on Jan Di again but right that moment his phone rang. He answered it when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, Ji Hoo, how's Jan Di?" Ji hoo could hear Gu Jun Pyo's desperate voice.

"She's fine, Jun Pyo-ah." He replied calmly. He heard his sighing with relief.

"Who is this Bong Ha Na?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Why are you asking about her?" Jun Pyo asked, puzzled and surprised thinking how did Ji Hoo know about her.

So he knew her Ji Hoo confirmed. "Because she was the one for whom Jan Di was in danger."

"What?" Jun Pyo roared. He clinched the phone tightly as if he wanted to break that with his very hand.

"Who is she Jun Pyo? Why did she do that to Jan Di?" Ji hoo demanded.

Jun Pyo told Ji Hoo everything about her. How she bothered him and why he tolerated her. Ji hoo was very angry but he took deep breaths and tried to control it. Jun Pyo said, "I never thought that she would go to that length to hurt her. I'm so gonna kill her."

"Are you coming? She is in Korea now." Ji Hoo informed him. he himself was also feeling the same.

"I want to come so much right now but I can't you know…" Jun Pyo sighed with defeat.

Ji Hoo understood very well how Jun Pyo was feeling because he was feeling the same way. He softened feeling compassion for his best friend being a softie as he was. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this matter." he tried to console his friend. Then they talked about business a little.

When Ji Hoo was about to hang up Jun Pyo said, "Ji Hoo-yah…."

"Hmm?"

"Please, take care of her… for me." Saying so, he hung up.

* * *

Ji Hoo entered the room where Jan Di was sleeping. He looked at her sleeping face. She looked like an angel. He stroke her cheeks lightly and leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead. Then he sat beside her on the bed and interlinked their fingers. He brought her hand up and kissed it for the second time that night.

Just then he felt his phone vibrating against his hip. 'Now who?' He stood up and went near the window. He pulled it out of his slack pocket and answered.

"Yo, ma bro… what took you so long to answer the phone?"

When he was about to say something, Woo Bin asked, "How's Jan Di?"

"She is sleeping now. Grandpa gave her some painkiller." He glanced at her.

"Everything is alright, huh?" he tentatively asked.

Ji Hoo understood what he meant and replied, "Fortunately, yeah."

Woo Bin sighed with relief. "Give me some news, Woo Bin-ah." Ji Hoo said in an impatient voice as he knew that he didn't call him in mid night just to ask how Jan Di was doing.

"Oh, yea, that's why I called you. I found her whereabouts. Do you want me to take care of it or do you want to come?"

"I wanna come. Send me the details."

* * *

F2 was in front of one of the Shinwa Hotels. Yi Jeong had wanted to come but Ji Hoo told him to stay with Ga Eul as she was very upset over Jan Di's situation and was crying.

They got out of Woo Bin's car. After closing the door Woo Bin leaned against the car and folded his arms. "Do you want me to come with you, Ji Hoo-yah?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No, I'll take care of the rest." Ji Hoo clenched his fist.

Woo bin smirked and said, "Alright, go on. I'll be around. Call me when you are done." He got on his car and drove towards the other direction.

Before coming here they had checked everything. They didn't think that it would be _that_ easy. Apparently the girl never thought that she would be in trouble after harming Jan Di. So she didn't have any protection with her. Well, she had three bodyguards but they were already taken care of by Woo Bin's men.

Ji Hoo straight went to the room where she was staying currently. He knocked the door. There was no response. He knocked twice and then she opened the door.

She had been sleeping soundly. After several knocks she grumbled and and wore her robe. She shuffled towards the door thinking it might be her bodyguard and opened it. With half opened eyes she saw that it wasn't her bodyguard but someone else. So she asked in an annoyed voice, "Who are you?"

Ji Hoo faked a smile and said, "Oh, you don't know me." He pushed the door open and entered her room.

She squeaked at that and stumbled back. As she was half asleep when she opened the door. She came to her full sense as sleep had already run out of her eyes. "Who are you? What do you want? Where are my bodyguards?" she asked angrily though she was slightly afraid. "Mr. Kim?" She called for her bodyguard but no one came.

Ji Hoo gave a short mirthless laugh and said, "You've got some stupid bodyguards, Ms Bong Ha Na. They can't even take care of themselves. How do you expect them to guard you?" He folded his arms.

Just then he saw fear in her eyes and that pleased him. She started to walk backwards and Ji Hoo lazily walked forwards to give her a piece of his mind. He had been controlling his anger the whole time but it felt like he would burst at any moment.

"Don't... Don't come near me!" She screamed warning him. She looked around her for anything to help her but there was nothing. She was still backing off and Ji Hoo walking towards her. When there was no room left she fell on her bed.

As Ji Hoo was still coming forwards she hugged herself tightly and screaming for some help but as the room was sound proof no one could hear her voice. She balled up on the bed and waited for the worst but after waiting for awhile she felt nothing.

She tentatively risked a peek at Ji Hoo's way. He was sitting on her bed and watching her with folded arms. He wasn't planning something like this and it never came to his mind either but as she was scared of him walking towards her like this. So he thought to just scare her a little and give her a taste of her own game.

She sat up and hugged her knees. She held herself tightly and looked at him with horror.

"I guess now you know the fear, what someone feels when something very precious to a woman is about to be violated, right?" Ji Hoo asked her calmly as his anger had lessened a little after frightening her.

She looked at him with confusion but then realization hit her. She took a good look at him and confirmed that he really looked familiar. Then when she recognized who he was, her eyes widened and she asked, "Are you by any chance Yoon Ji Hoo?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Ji Hoo asked in a bored voice.

"Gu Jun Pyo showed me his friends' photo... Well, I kind of forced him to show me," she loosened her arms around her as her fright lessened a little. She had heard that he was a very quiet and private person. He was the mysterious member of F4.

Ji Hoo thought that her answer made sense as Jun Pyo hated to talk to people whom he hated, lest tell them about his friends.

She asked, "Did Gu Jun Pyo asked you to scare me?"

"No… You are very lucky that instead of him _I_ came. Otherwise you would have been dead now." Ji Hoo informed her matter-of-factly.

"Does he know?" She tentatively asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to kill you but for business he couldn't come," he said as if it was really a sad news.

She sighed with relief and her arms loosened. She had heard about Gu Jun Pyo's friends a little and from what she heard she knew that Yoon Ji Hoo wouldn't do anything to her. She was quiet for a while but then she stood up and turned to Ji Hoo with a straight face gaining her confidence. "But I won't back off. I love Gu Jun Pyo more than that poor girl!"

'Just as I thought...' Ji Hoo stood up and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and folded his arms. "How do you know that you love him more than her?"

"I just know. She is a poor bitch-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hold your tongue!" Ji Hoo said with the coldest voice. Chill ran down her spin with fear. Never in her life had anyone had ever talked to her this way. She found him looking at her with the ice cold eyes which rooted her to the spot. She was scared. 'Wasn't he the quietest guy? how come he's so scary?' she doubted but she herself had checked about Jun Pyo's friends.

"Just because you are a girl I'm holding myself back and keeping my anger in check. If you were a guy, you would have been dead by now. Don't ever talk that way about her." he said in a menacingly low voice.

"Why? What's so special about her?" She demanded though she was scared.

"A spoiled brat like you wouldn't understand _her_ value." Ji Hoo replied in a strong voice.

"But I'm sure she is a gold dig-"

"She is _not_! You know _nothing_ about her. She has been with us for last six years so we know her better than you and if you again badmouth her or try to harm her I won't spare you!" Ji Hoo heaved. His knuckle turned white as he was squeezing his hands hard to stop himself from doing anything.

"But I love Gu jun Pyo," she said in a low voice and looked down. Her eyes got teary and her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yeah, you need to get the point. You love Gu Jun Pyo but he _doesn't._ He loves Guem Jan Di. And whoever loves her, she will just love _him, GU JUN PYO_. Not anyone else..."

She looked at Ji Hoo through her tear filled eyes. She felt like she heard pain in his voice. Wiping her eyes to clear her vision she took a closer look at his face which looked as if in pain. "You love her, right?" she asked him without realizing it.

That caught him off guard. Ji Hoo didn't think that a girl who just met him would see through his facade. Was he that transparent?

"N-no, I don't love her. She is my best friend's girl and she is also my good friend. Besides they are going to get married very soon. So it is better for you to back off," the last part he said without making any eye contact as he didn't want her to see through him again.

"Why don't you confess your feelings to her, you can have her and I'll have Gu Jun Pyo." She suggested.

"No, her happiness is most important to me. My happiness comes second." Ji Hoo trailed off as he realized. He reprimanded himself for indirectly admitting his feelings for Jan Di. 'You stupid!'

He looked at her and found her smiling at him. "You love her that much?" she asked.

Ji Hoo didn't reply.

"Well, I'm kind of jealous of her now." Ji Hoo stayed silent as she continued sitting on her bed, "Two amazing guys love her _this_ much and here I am who is not loved by anyone. Well I met loads of suitors but all of them just ran after my wealth, none of them loved me from their heart for who I am. I just hope I will meet someone who will love me this much." She said wistfully and wiped the tear that had formed at the corner of her eyes.

Ji Hoo looked at her this time. She smiled up at him wanly and said, "So Yoon Ji Hoo, I'm really sorry for what I deed. I know I can't take it back by apologizing now and it's not enough. I'm really regretting it now but will you try to forgive me even though if I was at your place I won't?"

Ji Hoo said, "As you understand your fault. I guess I can forgive you." He knew what it felt like and he also knew she was holding herself back from crying because he had been doing so all the time. He felt a little sad for her and felt relief at the same time that she understood.

She said, "I'm going back today. I'll meet Jun Pyo and say sorry to him as well. Don't know if he will forgive me but may be I won't be able to see him anymore after what I did." she looked down.

Ji Hoo said, "If you sincerely ask for forgiveness, I think he will but it will take time for him to do so," 'Though I doubt it.'

"You are a really good guy, Yoon Ji Hoo. I hope you find happiness," she wished from her heart.

'Happiness, huh? This word is not available in my dictionary.'

"I wish we can be friends. Can we?" She stood up and asked hopefully. He really was a very good guy and so she wanted to be friends with him.

Ji Hoo smiled and replied, "Sure."

She happily extended her hand and Ji Hoo took it and they shook their hands. "I really need to get some good bodyguards." She quipped and they both laughed.

* * *

 **Back at home**

It was 6 at morning. Ji Hoo came back with Woo Bin. Dropping him he returned home. He sent Gu Jun Pyo a message saying everything was taken care of and asked him to forgive Bong Ha Na. He entered his room to check on his otter.

Jan Di was sleeping soundly. He got close to her bed and stood over her head. he looked at her face affectionately.

After a few minutes her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. "Sunbae…" she murmured.

"How are you feeling, Jan Di-yah? Is your body still hurting?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little when I move but I'm fine now. Don't worry about me so much." She smiled.

He smiled back. He sat beside her on the bed.

She took a good look at him and said, "Sunbae, there are dark circles under your eyes. Haven't you slept?" she felt guilty that she was using his bed and he didn't got to sleep due to worrying for her.

He smiled at her concern voice. "Well, I had some business to take care of. So I couldn't get much sleep."

She looked at him curiously but before she could ask he took her medicine and gave her with a glass of water to take it. She thanked him and popped the tablet in her mouth and drank the water. Ji Hoo took the glass from her hand and kept it on the bedside table.

He turned to her and found her looking at him with tender eyes. "Why are you looking at me that way?" he asked.

She shook her head and then suddenly hugged him. Ji Hoo was at first surprised but he hugged her back and ran his fingers through her silky smooth hair. Her hold around him tightened. Ji Hoo's heart skipped a beat at that. He asked, "Do you want to say something to me, Jan Di-yah?"

She nodded and said, "Thank you very much, sunbae."

"For what?"

"For being my firefighter." Her voice was muffled in his shirt but he heard her clearly.

He smiled and said, "You are welcome."

Just then his phone rang and he disentangled himself from her with a slight disappointment.

"Hello."

"Ji Hoo-yah, how's Jan Di doing?" came Gu jun Pyo's voice.

"She's fine and awake now. You wanna talk to her, right?" he asked turning towards her.

"Yeah." Ji hoo gave the phone to Jan Di and said, "I'll give you some moment." He went out of his room.

"Hello."

"Ya! Guem Jan Di, always getting into trouble, huh?" Came his annoyed voice.

If she was well she would have loved to bicker with him but she could feel his affection and worry behind his words. So she just chuckled but winced a little.

He felt better hearing her voice as a storm was going through his head and he was unable to do any work. "Are you feeling good now?" He seriously asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry."

"I really would love to talk to you some more but I need to go now." 'As I haven't done any work since the incident,' he didn't say it out loud. "So, talk to you later." Now he would be able to work.

"OK." Jan Di said though she felt a little sad.

"Guem Jan Di.."

"Hmm.."

"I miss you," Jun Pyo said sincerely.

"I miss you too." She affectionately said.

"Call you later, love you." Jun Pyo hung up.

* * *

She came out of Ji Hoo's room and could smell delicious food.

Ji Hoo was cooking and Grandpa was reading news paper. When he saw her he said, "Jan Di-yah, how are you feeling? And what are you doing up here?"

When Ji Hoo looked up and saw her, he ran to her to help her to the table. "Why did you come out? I was going to take your food to the bed." He chided her gently.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, sunbae. I'm fine now. I'm really strong you know?"

Ji Hoo smiled and helped her to sit down.

Jan Di bid grandpa good morning and they talked about her health. She protested saying that she was fine and she wanted to go to work but Ji Hoo gave her a look for which she changed her mind like a obedient child.

Ji Hoo placed a plate in front of her and she started to eat. He looked at her affectionately and sat on the chair beside her. He started to eat himself and realized how hungry he was as he hadn't eaten anything last night.

After finishing the food Grandpa went to clinic and they remained at home. Jan Di asked, "Sunbae, won't you go to school?"

"No, today I will stay at home and get some sleep."

She smiled and gladly said, "Yeah, you should sleep and take some rest."

Well he added the last part so that she wouldn't force him to go to school. Originally he just wanted to stay by her side but also it was true that he needed some sleep. He took her to his room and sat her on the bed. Just then he heard the door bell ringing.


	9. Chapter 9

Ji Hoo opened the door and found Jong ha there. A smile came to his lips. He stood to the side and ushered her to come in.

Jong Ha entered and sat on the sofa. She kept her bag beside her.

"So, what brought you here so early this morning?" Ji Hoo asked her taking a seat beside her and looked in front.

"What!? Now I can't come here without any reason?" she asked playfully turning towards him.

"You know I didn't mean that…" he said with a serious face.

"Hey, don't be so serious! I was just kidding." She slapped his arm lightly to bring the smile out of his face and sure he did smile.

"But today I really have come for a reason." She said with a serious face.

"What is it?"Ji Hoo asked her curiously turning his face towards her.

"Last night you weren't picking your phone up and you were so depressed the other day, you know…" she trailed off.

Ji Hoo smiled knowing he had made her worry again. But it made him want to tease her. So he said, "So you were worried about me and came to check on me, huh? How sweet." He grinned at her revealing his pearly teeth.

"Hey, Ji Hoo-yah! I'm serious here." she punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" he rubbed the area to lull the pain, "You know, your punches really hurt."

"I know that and that's why I punched you," she said haughtily.

Ji Hoo smirked. "I really don't understand how Yoon Cheol Su copes with you. I'm really feeling bad for him. Poor guy..." He dramatically sighed which was so unlike him but she had to admit that was kind of funny compared to his serious demur.

"Hey!" she again attempted to punch him. He knew it was coming so he got up and got away safely this time.

She smiled affectionately at him. Though Ji Hoo was a really serious guy, he did have a playful site which he rarely shows but may be Jan Di had seen it more than her she thought. As he was being playful that meant that he was in a good mood. So that meant she didn't need to worry for him now. When she was about to ask him something she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

"Who is it, sunbae?"

Jong Ha looked back and found Jan Di who was standing at the entrance of Ji Hoo's room with nothing but wearing a huge shirt and shorts which were peeking out a little. If not looked closely, she would look like wearing nothing but just Ji Hoo's shirt. The shirt looked like - most likely Ji Hoo's Pajama shirt. Though she would have loved to tease Ji Hoo, the band aids on Jan Di's neck, hand and face made her stop from doing so.

Apparently Ji Hoo had turned to full protective mood. He rushed to her when he saw her wobbling a little.

"Why did you come out? You are still having difficulties while walking. You should be resting." He scolded her gently holding her lightly but firmly around her shoulder and arm.

"I'm fine, sunbae, really. Jong Ha sunbae…" Jan Di mumbled and bowed her head a little. Ji Hoo kept holding her around her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall.

Jong Ha nodded. "What happened, Jan Di?" she asked with concern while standing up from the sofa. She walked towards her.

Ji Hoo looked at her when he heard Jan Di calling her as he had forgotten that she was there for a second. She was looking at him with a questioning but still amused face at his protectiveness for Jan Di.

Jan Di was about to say her something but Ji Hoo said, "She had an accident. I'll tell you about it later."

Without waiting for her response he turned to Jan Di and said, "Let's go inside, Jan Di-yah. You need to rest."

She wanted to stay but when she saw his face and knew that he wouldn't let her do that, she just nodded.

While taking her to his room Ji Hoo looked back at Jong Ha. He found her grinning at him to which he responded with a scowl at her.

* * *

He took the injured girl to his room and sat her on the bed gently. He sat beside her. Taking her small hands in his big ones he asked her, "Do you need anything, Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di looked at his eyes and found him looking at her eagerly with tender eyes. When she heard Ji Hoo's laughter at first she thought that may be Woo Bin or Yi Jeong had come and that's why she went out to greet them but when she saw him with Jong Ha she felt a pang in her heart without any reason.

She got extremely jealous that sunbae showed Jong Ha that expression which only she had seen whenever they were together but now with this simple look washed away her unrest. Though it put her at ease, she was disappointed in her. 'When have I become this selfish?'

"No, I don't need anything now." She lightly smiled.

"Then take some rest." He lightly squeezed her shoulder. She nodded and lied down.

Ji Hoo covered her with sheets and left the room.

Jan Di closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

When Ji Hoo returned to the living room he found Jong Ha sitting on the sofa; reading a magazine. He took a seat beside her and she placed the magazine on the table and turned towards him. She secretly smiled and said, "Jan Di's PJs were quite interesting." There was something in her voice which made Ji Hoo's face warm and besides the events of last night came flooded to his mind. He cleared his voice and tried to keep his face neutral.

"What happened, Ji Hoo?" this time Ji Hoo could clearly feel her worry in her voice and he understood what she was asking about.

"Well, Jan Di was attacked last night." Ji Hoo said.

Jong Ha gasped and her eyes went wide. "What?! How? What happened then? Why was she attacked?"

"A girl named Bong Ha Na hired some guys to attack her but nothing serious happened," he replied shortly as he really didn't feel like going to the details.

"But where would that girl come from and why would she do that?" Then after a few seconds she gasped, "Wait, which phase is she in? Is she jealous of her for hanging out with you all the time?"

"Calm down, Jong Ha, she is not a med student like us. You are partly right, yeah, she is super jealous of Jan Di but not for hanging out with me but for Jun Pyo."

"What?"

So he went on and told her the story of her involvement with Jun Pyo. Finally he said, "She tried to harm Jan Di and I wasn't there when those guys attacked her," he hung his head.

"Poor Jan Di but it's a relief that she's alright and with you now." She sighed visibly with relief. Still she felt angry at the girl who attacked Jan Di. After all she was fond of Jan Di.

"But I can't feel relieved. What will I do if something…" he trailed off not being able to say it. He didn't even want to think of it. So he buried his face in his hands.

Jong Ha looked at him sympathetically. She patted his shoulder knowing what was going through his mind. "Don't worry, Ji Hoo-yah. She is fine now, right?" She tried to console him.

He sighed and looked at outside. "You know, we went to fishing together with grandpa yesterday. She was very happy. She said that she felt like we were family. Then I dropped her to the porridge shop in the evening as she insisted that she needed to go there. I wasn't feeling like going home yet. So I was nearby. I was deeply in thought that I lost count of time. After checking the time when I went back to the shop to pick her up, she wasn't there and her boss told me that she went home almost an hour ago. I tried to call her but she wasn't picking the phone. So I was really scared, I was..." He ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what to say.

Jong Ha waited silently for him to continue.

"While searching for her desperately I found her in the street barely conscious. When I saw the bruises and her torn top I was scared to death. I quickly took her home and grandpa said that nothing bad had happened." He sagged against the sofa and closed his eyes. He still found it hard to get over it.

"Well that's good, don't be sad. She is just in front of your eyes. So you can take care of her and no one will be able to harm her now." She said putting her arm around his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

Jong Ha stayed silent for a while and then asked, "But don't you think you should confront the girl and give her a piece of your mind?"

"Well, I've taken care of that matter. She won't come near or harm Jan Di again."

"How are you so sure about it?" She asked and folded her arms.

Ji Hoo opened his eyes. He told her everything briefly about his encounter with Bong Ha Na and she listened quietly.

"So, there are no more problems then." Jong Ha said cheerfully wanting to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Ji Hoo smiled a little and murmured, "Yeah."

* * *

When Jan Di woke up, she felt so refreshed. She yawned and sat up with a little difficulty. Looking around the room she stretched but winced in pain when her shoulder obstructed her from moving her arms freely. Turning to the left she looked at the wall where the wall clock hung. She gasped when she saw the was noon already. 'How long have I been sleeping? Why didn't sunbae wake me up?'

She pulled her legs out of the sheets and put her feet on the carpeted floor. She carefully walked towards the living room and when she was near she still could hear Jong ha's voice.

'She has been here from the morning!' she was surprised, more like uneasy. Again that disturbing feeling... She walked towards the door and stood there. She heard Jong Ha saying, "Are they alright? Do you want me to help her putting them on?"

"No need. She should be able to do it by herself now. Don't worry and sorry for troubling you." Ji Hoo sincerely apologized.

"Hey, no need for that! I'm going now. Give me a call if you need any help with any other things. See ya!" Jong Ha left.

Ji Hoo closed the door. Jan Di was thinking what they were talking about and why her sunbae was apologizing to her. Surely they were talking about her but she was clueless, 'what was that about?' She thought to ask Ji Hoo.

"Jan Di-yah, you are awake?"

Jan Di was startled to hear Ji Hoo's voice. She hadn't seen him coming towards her as she was in her thoughts. So she just awkwardly smiled and said, "I'm awake for a while now."

"Good then. Let's go inside." He smiled at her.

She saw some bags in his hands. She tried to peek what's inside the bags.

Ji Hoo smiled at that as he found that entirely adorable. Inside his room he kept the bag on his bed and ushered her to sit on the bed.

She sat down with his help and Ji Hoo took the bags one by one and pulled out some clothes. They all looked very comfortable she understood by touching the cloths between her fingers and also they all were very expensive no doubt. She looked at him questioningly though she felt like she knew the answer already.

He asked, "Do you like them? I hope you may like them. Though they are not your type of cloth but they are very loose and comfortable. I asked Jong Ha to buy these comfy clothes for you."

'So she wasn't here the whole time.' She sighed with relief though she still was clueless why she always felt uneasy whenever she was around her Ji Hoo sunbae.

She looked at him tenderly, touched at his care and thoughtfulness but suddenly she felt that she shouldn't accept them. Besides they looked very expensive and she was broke now. So she thought to thank him and decline politely.

Somehow he knew that she would try to decline him, so he quickly added, "Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are coming to see you. They have been very worried about you and there are no female clothes in my home which you can wear. My clothes are too big for you and I guess you will not want to meet them wearing my clothes."

Hearing him Jan Di looked down to see her clothes. She was wearing his pajama shirt and shorts. It almost looked like... she blushed at her own thought. He smiled with satisfaction as he watched her blushing face also he was glad that she wouldn't be able to decline now. And besides he didn't want Woo bin and Yi Jeong to see her wearing his clothes. They wouldn't let him live without tormenting him and also he just wanted to keep this alluring view only to himself. Suddenly he felt very hot...

Jan Di was still blushing very hard. She knew that if Ga Eul saw her, she would tease her endlessly and Ji Hoo changing her dress - she thought she would take this secret to grave. She knew that Ji Hoo had already seen her _everything_ and that thought made her cheeks scarlet. For a moment she couldn't look at him.

On the other hand he was enjoying the changes of expression in her face. His face warmed when he recalled his _interesting_ conversation with Jong Ha about his-ahem changing her clothes.

* * *

"What?! You stripped her?" Jong Ha looked at him with shocking eyes. She couldn't believe her ears.

Ji Hoo said, "I just changed her clothes… I didn't strip her…" He protested lamely. 'Well yeah, I want to but not like that.' he thought. He looked down feeling very embarrassed.

"To change her clothes you need to take off her clothes, right?"

'Do you really need to spell it like that?' He didn't say anything and kept looking down. He felt all the blood of his body was rushing to his cheeks making them even warmer. He tried his hardest to push away the image which was trying to come in front of his eyes. He screamed inwardly - _go away._

Jong Ha knew that he didn't have any bad intention but she couldn't help teasing him a little as she was quite enjoying the look on his face. She wished she could take a photo but she knew that Ji Hoo wouldn't let her put her legs out of his house with it. "Well, what's the difference between stripping and taking off clothes then? Come on, tell me!"

Ji Hoo felt like dying and berated himself for revealing it to Jong Ha. So he said, "I was so worried about her that it went out of my head that I shouldn't do it. I had no bad intentions and didn't want to do such a thing intentionally!" He stood up and practically shouted the last part. As he said them all in one breath, he was breathing hard.

Jong Ha understood that she had said too much which had upset him. So she stood up, "Hey, relax, calm down. Take deep breath. I know you didn't do it intentionally. I was just teasing you. May be I said too much. Sorry, Ji Hoo-yah," She said sincerely.

Ji Hoo's chest was heaving. He was very angry. Not at Jong Ha but at himself because he really wasn't feeling sorry. He was feeling excited which made him angrier at himself even more. He hated himself for not being sorry.

When he calmed down, he too apologized to Jong Ha saying that he shouldn't have taken it out on her.

She slapped his arm lightly and said that it was no problem. She was the one who suggested him to buy some comfy clothes for Jan Di and he agreed to that.

* * *

"Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo came out of his thought when Jan Di called him waving her hands in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her.

She was wearing one of the clothes which ended just above her knees. The cotton dress was very comfortable and she looked so beautiful in that dress.

Ji Hoo admired in his head and said, "You look good in this dress. It suits you."

Jan Di smiled at that. She was grateful for the dresses. She had to admit, she really was feeling very comfortable, it's not that she wasn't comfortable in Ji Hoo's clothes which she had been wearing but she really didn't want others to see her wearing them. She said, "I like these dresses, sunbae. Thanks."

"I'm glad, you like them." He smiled at her sweetly.

She was smiling at him and looking at him in such a way that looked like she was inviting him to kiss her. He didn't know what came over him but he started to lean towards her.

Jan Di's eyes went big. She could see his face coming closer to her. She knew that she should push him away and put some gap between them. She needed to go away from him quickly but her body didn't let her to move as if frozen on spot. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily.

Her heart was pounding. She could feel his warm breath on her face which surprisingly calmed her down. When Ji Hoo's lips were few millimeters away from her the door bell rang and their eyes shot open. Ji Hoo quickly pulled away from her. What was he doing? He berated himself.

Jan Di saw Ji Hoo pulling away from her. She didn't know what she was feeling actually. She was feeling both relief and a slight disappointment.

There was a little uncomfortable silence between them but before either of them could say anything the door bell rang again. Ji Hoo said, "I'm going to check," and rushed out of the room.

Jan Di sat down. She winced when she felt the pain again. So she leaned against the headboard and closed her eyes. She blushed like mad recalling him coming towards her as if he was going to kiss her. Was he really gonna kiss her? She recalled how her heart was pounding at that moment. Then suddenly her face became pale when Jun Pyo's face came to her mind. Guilt washed over her. She felt like the worst person in the world as she was slightly disappointed that they were interrupted. She felt angry at herself. Self loath was crushing her. She felt a little better that they were interrupted and nothing happened. But she felt the urge to talk to her best friend.

* * *

"Jan Di-yah!" Jan Di came out of her tangled thoughts hearing Ga Eul's voice. She found her best friend sitting on the bed beside her. She looked concerned. She hesitated but then looked up and found F3 in front of the door. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were looking at her curiously but Ji Hoo looked concerned and somehow troubled. She felt bad for making him feel troubled.

Jan Di looked at them and smiled a small one. Woo Bin said, "Well, how are you feeling, Jan Di?" He came near the bed.

"I'm fine sunbae. I'm really sorry for worrying you guys," she looked at F2 with an apologetic face.

"Hey it's not a problem. You are one of _us_ and it's natural that we'll be worried about you. It will be the same for F4 and Ga Eul." Woo Bin said and Yi Jeong nodded with a smile.

"Jan Di-yah, say something to her. She hasn't eaten anything and was crying from last night." Yi Jeong informed her.

Jan Di looked at her best friend and she noticed how fragile she looked. There were black circles under her eyes, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her face also looked pale. It seemed like she had lost her weight within a day.

"Ga Eul-ah, are you OK? I'm absolutely fine now, nothing happened to me. See, I'm right in front of your eyes." Jan Di shook her and Ga Eul hugged her tightly. She really felt sorry for making her best friend worry like that.

"Ahh!" Jan Di winced. Ga Eul loosened her grip on her quickly and said, "I'm really sorry, Jan Di-yah. Are you hurt?"

Before she could say anything Ji Hoo rushed to her. He gently held her shoulders and asked, "Is it hurting again? You haven't taken your medicine. Oh shit! You need to eat your lunch first. I'm sorry Jan Di-yah. I'll bring your lunch now, wait a little." He was about to leave the room hurriedly but Jan Di stopped him.

"Sunbae, I'm really fine and you don't need to apologize. Don't rush, take it easy." She gave him a smile and the awkwardness between them somehow washed away.

Apparently F2 and Ga Eul were forgotten by those two. Woo Bin smirked and cleared his throat and Yi Jeong added, "I'm hungry too," with a mischievous smile.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo blushed and Ji Hoo almost ran out of the room for the food.

F2 grinned at each other and they turned to Jan Di. Ga Eul said, "Jan Di-yah, you don't wear this type of dress usually. It looks so comfortable." F2 also noticed at that moment that Jan Di was wearing a loose dress. 'Ji Hoo must have bought it for her.' F2 thought.

Jan Di smiled and said, "Yeah, sunbae bought it for me. As there was no dress and because of my wounds he was very thoughtful. So he made Jong Ha sunbae to buy these comfy dresses for me."

When the four of them were talking Ji Hoo entered the room and behind him the maids brought foods which was rather a rare sight Jan Di and F2 thought. They brought the food near the bed. The bowed and left the room.

Ji Hoo said, "Jan Di, eat the food. You need to take the medicines and Ga Eul, you also eat. You haven't eaten anything from yesterday, right? And after eating make her take the medicines, hmm?"

Ga Eul nodded her head and the two girls smiled. Yi Jeong was grateful that she was gonna eat something. He sighed with relief and mouthed Ji Hoo a thanks. He slapped his back and ushered F2 out of the room to give the girls some privacy.

* * *

"What exactly happened, Jan Di-yah?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di filled her in about the incident. Ga Eul's eyes filled with tears. She hugged Jan Di again. Though Jan Di felt a little pain as Ga Eul was holding her rather tightly, she didn't say anything as her best friend was sobbing hard. She consoled her and patted her back lightly which she had learnt from Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul then gasped remembering about Jan Di's wounds and loosened her grip around her all the while berating herself mentally for forgetting it so quickly. She again apologized to her. Jan Di said that it was alright. Then they started to eat as the food was delicious and they both were hungry.

...

After their meal Ga Eul gave Jan Di the medicines that Ji Hoo gave her and she swallowed them with water.

They talked about last night. Ga Eul had a beautiful smile while talking about the night before. Yi Jeong had taken care of her. She said, "I wasn't able to calm down. I'd have gone insane if he wasn't there for me last night."

Jan Di smiled appreciating Yi Jeong's support.

Ga Eul continued, "He held me till I calmed down. He kissed me and that kind of soothed me. We were awake most of the night. I fell asleep in his arms at dawn and of course nothing happened." The last portion she added for Jan Di's satisfaction.

Jan Di just smiled but said nothing because she didn't doubt Yi Jeong's feelings for Ga Eul anymore. But the situation felt strangely familiar to her. Then she understood. It's because all those things had happened to her and Ji Hoo had consoled her exactly the same way except the kissing part. And at that moment what was about to happen a moment ago rushed back to her mind. Her cheeks got hotter.

Ga Eul was watching Jan Di but when her expression suddenly became sad she became concerned. She felt that her friend was troubled about something. So she asked, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It-It's nothing." Jan Di stammered. Ga Eul knew that her friend wasn't very good at telling lies and it was clear that she was bothered by something. So she pressed, "C'mon Guem Jan Di, spill!"

Jan Di reluctantly told Ga Eul everything that had happened until then, leaving the changing part. Jan Di waited for Ga Eul to say something but she was silent which scared the hell out of her. She urged her to speak up.

"May be you are not over him Jan Di-yah." Ga Eul said calmly. Jan Di's eyes went wide. She felt that she had known it all along but had denied it strongly every time. She awkwardly laughed and said, "Don't joke, Ga Eul-ah. It's not funny."

But to her dismay Ga Eul didn't laugh and she had a serious face. "You are wrong, right?" Jan Di shakily said, "Please tell me that you are wrong." Tears started to fall down her eyes. She desperately wanted it to be false.

Ga Eul said, "Jan Di-yah!" She hugged her and the two best friends clung to each other. Ga Eul ran her fingers through Jan Di's silky hair.

Jan Di hiccuped and said, "I'm the worst. How could I...? What should I do, Ga Eul?" She looked at her friend with tear stained face for some suggestion.

"It's not your fault, Jan Di-yah. Last four years you were away from Gu Jun Pyo sunbae. You were struggling and Ji Hoo sunbae was always by your side. As he's your first love, it's not that easy to forget about him. And also he never left your side, so it's normal that you still have some lingering feelings left for him."

"Then what's your suggestion? What should I do?" Jan Di had stopped crying by now.

"You should work on it. May be you can talk to him about it." Ga Eul suggested.

"How can I talk to him about it?" She asked. "May be sunbae has someone he likes now. I shouldn't burden him with my problems." She said the last part sadly.

Ga Eul could clearly see how sad she looked when she talked about Ji Hoo liking someone else. She could vividly recall how restless she was when she heard from Jan Di that a girl had asked Ji Hoo out. When Ji Hoo declined the girl Jan Di was very happy. She couldn't forget that moment. She was absolutely shocked at that time and from that time she knew that Jan Di was still in love with Ji Hoo.

The way a while ago Ji Hoo acted and he also tried to kiss her before their arrival, it was so clear that he still loved Jan Di alone but here her friend was worrying thinking that he had someone he liked. Sometimes Jan Di could be really dense. She felt like hitting her best friend's head but then considering her wounds she refrained.

"Ga Eul-yah, say something!" Ga Eul looked at Jan Di'stroubled face and sighed.

"You really need to talk to Ji Hoo sunbae about this matter and sort out this problem. You can do it, Jan Di-yah, trust me." She encouraged her.

* * *

 **In The living room**

"You really did that?" F2 asked in unison, incredulous.

"Well, it never ever crossed my mind either. The way she was backing off and then she fell on the bed. She made it apparent and it was perfect. Then I thought why not scare her a little." Ji Hoo said matter of factly.

"That's so unlike you Ji Hoo-yah." Yi Jeong commented sipping his tea.

"So you are capable of doing these kind of things, huh? Our Ji Hoo had finally grown up." Woo Bin said and brought him in a headlock. F3 laughed and he tried to pull his hands away from around his neck.

When Woo Bin released him he said, "I just wanted to give her the taste of the fear that she put Jan Di in. You know giving her the taste of her own medicine, that's all."

"When is Jun Pyo coming?" Yi Jeong asked putting down the empty cup.

"He will come tomorrow, just for a day though and will return back the next day." Ji Hoo informed them.

"Does Jan Di know?" Yi Jeong asked.

"No, Jun Pyo-ah told me not to tell her. He wants to surprise her." F2 nodded. Just then Ga Eul came out of the room.

Yi Jeong stood up and walked towards her. "Finished talking?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hmm," She smiled back.

"You alright, man?" Woo Bin asked with concern.

"Hmm," Ji Hoo replied shortly.

Woo Bin patted his shoulder and stood up. "Let's go, guys."

Ga Eul looked at Ji Hoo who was sitting on the sofa drinking his green tea. She walked towards him and said, "Take care of Jan Di, sunbae."

Ji Hoo nodded. Ga Eul gave him a bow and followed Yi Jeong. Woo Bin walked behind the couple.

* * *

Ji Hoo entered the room and found Jan Di sitting at the edge of the bed. When she saw Ji Hoo she tried to smile.

Ji Hoo smiled back. He walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed. There's an awkward silence. Though all the time they enjoyed their silent times, this time it was not so pleasant, more like suffocating. So Jan Di tried to start a conversation.

"They went back?" she asked casually turning her head to him.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo replied. "Have you taken your medicines? Is it still hurting now?" He asked the same question again.

"Yeah, I've taken my medicines and the pain is less now." She smiled. Sometimes her sunbae could be really a worrywart. With tacit agreement they didn't talk about the almost kiss, may be both of them just wanted to forget about it.

After staying silent for a few seconds Ji Hoo said, "Your parents will be coming to see you this evening. I've asked them to visit you otherwise they will be worried, right?"

"Yeah, but what am I gonna tell them?" she asked Ji Hoo anxiously. She knew how her parents would react and she didn't want them to make a big deal out of it.

As if understanding her dilemma Ji Hoo said, "Don't worry, I have told them that it was a car accident and your injury isn't a major one but to be on safe side grandpa has told me to keep you at our house for observation."

Jan Di sighed with relief because she was not in the mood of explaining everything to her parents and her mother would make a big deal out of it and persuade her to get married quickly which she didn't want right now.

She thanked Ji Hoo and he welcomed her with a warm smile. When she sweetly smiled at him, he suddenly had the urge to kiss her deeply but he knew that he shouldn't. So he suppressed his feelings and just smiled.

* * *

 **Evening**

Jan Di's parents and her brother came to visit her. Ji Hoo greeted them and let them in. Jan Di's parents and brother looked around the house in awe. Jan Di was sitting in the living room with a book on her lap as Ji Hoo was helping her study as he had promised so earlier.

Jan Di tried to stand up but her parents rushed to her and made her sit again. Her mom sat beside her and asked about her health. When she asked about the accident Ji Hoo found Jan Di hesitating and he knew very well that she couldn't lie. So, he told them the story.

When Ji Hoo looked at her he found her staring at him with gratitude in her eyes. As he could read her feature very well he understood and smiled at her sweetly.

Kang San saw their interaction and he grinned. Grandpa returned home early that day and sat in the living room to talk to Jan Di's parents. Jan Di's parents were thrilled that the former president loved their daughter so dearly.

When the elders were engaged in talking and Ji Hoo wasn't around, Kang San approached Jan Di and sat beside her. "Are you feeling good, noona?"

"Hmm," Jan Di smiled at him.

"Noona, I think Yoon Ji Hoo hyung likes you, huh?"

"Hey, what are you saying?" she slapped him on the back but he grinned. She pretended to be angry but she felt pleased. Then she saw Ji Hoo coming. Kang San went where their parents were.

* * *

He came and sat beside her on the sofa. "Do you understand that part that I explained to you a while ago, now?" He asked.

"Hmm, you are a good teacher, sunbae. Haven't I told you that many times already?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you have told me so." He smiled back. "OK, is there any other part that you don't understand?" He looked at the book.

"No, there isn't any right now."

"Alright, when you don't understand any part, just let me know. I'll be glad to help you." He checked the time, "….and you should really rest now. You have been studying for almost 3 hours. Take a break." Ji Hoo took the book from her hands and kept it on the table. He went to the kitchen and returned with two mugs. He gave her a steaming mug of coffee.

Jan Di thanked him and took it. She took a sip and sighed happily. It was the thing that she needed at that moment. She watched Ji Hoo drink his coffee. Though Ji Hoo liked to drink tea more than the coffee before, last four years while their study sessions they always had coffee and they both kind of got addicted to it.

Jan Di's parents bid them good night after having supper and went home. Her parents wanted to take her home but grandpa convinced them to let her stay there. When her parents went home, grandpa went to sleep.

* * *

After studying for awhile Ji Hoo found Jan Di yawning and blinking her eyes rapidly which he found very cute. He said, "You should sleep now, otter."

Jan Di protested but after awhile he felt her head on his shoulder and found her fast asleep. He smiled and said, "Let's get you to bed, otter." Well he would have loved to stay like that forever but as she was injured he didn't want her to suffer more. So he scooped her up in his arms and took her to his room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets.

He looked upon her sleeping face. She looked like an angel, even her snorting was also cute. After watching her for awhile he went to the sofa-bed, laid down.

Ji Hoo woke up hearing a sound of screaming. Well the voice was so familiar to him. So he rushed to her. Jan Di was sitting on the bed, her arms around her knees. She was hyperventilating.

"What happened, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo asked her. When she saw him she hugged him tightly crushing him on the bed. Ji Hoo was practically laying down on the bed with a shaken Jan Di in his arms. She was holding him so tightly to the point it hurt a little but he didn't care. He ran his hands in her hair and stroke her back to sooth her.

When she calmed down after few minutes he disentangled himself from her and stood up. He was about to go and get water for her but he stopped when he felt her holding his hand tightly. He looked back.

She said in a broken voice, "Sunbae, don't leave me." He almost took her in his arms again but he said, "I'm not leaving you, Jan Di-yah. I'm just getting a glass of water for you." At that her hold loosened though she was reluctant.

He took the glass of water from the bed-side table and brought the glass to her. He gave it to her and she drank it quickly. After keeping it back on the table he sat beside her and took her in his arms. She sunk into him and he held her there. He rocked a little. When she was getting sleepy he laid her down and Jan Di tugged his hand indicating him to stay by her side.

After debating with himself he decided to stay and so he laid down beside her on the bed. She scooted closer to him and kept her head on his chest where his heart was. That gesture touched him. He held her close to him and after awhile Jan Di went to sleep.

He thought if he could stay like this forever. Jan Di's hands were still holding him as if not wanting to let go. He smiled at it a little and went to sleep with the love of his life lying in his arms.

* * *

 **How was it? I'm not very good at writing and sorry for that. I tried to express Jan Di's feelings towards Ji Hoo. Don't know if succeeded. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They encourage me a lot. Please continue supporting me...**


	10. Chapter 10

Jan Di woke up due to a little movement of something. She felt so comfortable where she was sleeping and snuggled close still half asleep. Then she realized that her head was against a steadily rising and falling chest and two strong arms were holding her. Alarmed she quickly opened her eyes and looked up.

The sleeping face she found there took away all her fears. He was sleeping there soundly, his warm breath falling on her face. She thought what he was doing here as he wasn't supposed to be there but then she recalled the night before.

She had a bad dream and he was there holding here to calm her down. She felt so comfortable in his arms and felt sleepy as he had rocked her lightly back and forth. And the most mortifying thing she recalled that she was the one who asked him to stay beside her and made him sleep there.

She checked that they both were fully clothed and blushed at that for thinking of something impure. If she thought rationally she shouldn't be in the arm of another man except her lover but she couldn't bring herself to refuse his warmth.

She studied his face which looked so peaceful and there was a light smile on his face. 'Is he having a good dream?' His bangs fell on his eyes and she took the risk to brush them aside. His hair was so smooth and silky. She wanted to run her fingers through them but afraid that he might wake up. Being so tempted she ran her fingers through his silky strands but he didn't budge which she was thankful about. While looking at his face Ga Eul's words came to her mind.

 _"May be you are not over him yet."_

'Do I still love him?' she thought looking at that angelic face. Ji Hoo moved a little and she quickly closed her eyes; pretended sleeping.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl in his arms who was obviously trying so hard to feign sleeping. He found it adorable. As he didn't want to embarrass her, he kept quiet and didn't say anything.

He would have loved to stay like that for a while longer but he had some works to do before Jun Pyo came as he would be there at any time. He disentangled his arms from around her reluctantly and placed her head on the pillow. Covering her quickly he got up. When he was leaving the room, from the corner of his eyes he found her peeking at him from under the sheets. He almost chuckled at that but bit the inside of his cheek to hold it in.

* * *

Ji Hoo was cooking. It was quite early in the morning. He could have slept some more but thought to do otherwise today. Grandpa had already gone to the clinic leaving a note on the table that he needed to go early today and assured his grandson that he had eaten.

Today he had cooked Jan Di's favorite dishes. After cooking he arranged the table and was about to go and check on Jan Di but he didn't get the time as he heard the door bell ringing persistantly. From the sound of it he was sure that it's Gu Jun Pyo. 'He's fast.'

Sighing he strode towards the door and opened it. There stood his childhood friend, seemed like he had rushed here straight from the airport.

Ji Hoo invited him in and told him to have a seat on the sofa, while he went to the kitchen and came back with tea. He sat on the sofa beside him and started to make tea in silence knowing that Jun Pyo would start to talk soon.

"Where is she, Ji Hoo-yah?" Without beating around the bush Jun Pyo went straight to the point. 'Here it came.' Pausing his work for a moment Ji Hoo looked at his friend who was getting impatient by the second. 'Who won't? If it was me, i won't be any different.'

"She is sleeping right now." He gave Jun Pyo a cup and replied as he wanted his friend to calm down a bit. He took a sip from his cup. Jun Pyo wasn't drinking his tea. He looked so tense and he was squeezing the cup in his hand so hard that it might break at any moment Ji Hoo thought while eying his hand.

Ji Hoo kept his cup down on the table and reached out for his friend's shoulder. Sure enough they were as tensed as they looked. He squeezed his best friend's shoulder lightly and reassuringly said, "She is fine now, Jun Pyo, relax."

It wasn't as easy for him but after a few seconds Jun Pyo relaxed a little and looked down. He was feeling ashamed and guilt was eating him up because he wasn't there to save her. He hated himself for that. The thing he hated the most was that whenever Jan Di was in trouble, it was Ji Hoo who always helped her, not him. He knew his best friend was in love with her and he knew this also that he wouldn't do anything to steal her away from him but he always felt uneasy about their closeness.

But this time he was grateful to Ji Hoo because he cared for Jan Di so much. Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that he loved her as much as he did if not less. When he returned to Korea after all those years he thought at first that Ji Hoo might have gotten over her because he hoped so but after Jan Di's attack, the way he talked to him over phone and demanded the reason for her being attacked, it became clear like day light that he was still in love with her.

If the situation was different he might be irritated to no end but now he was nothing more than grateful to his best friend who stayed by her side when she needed someone beside her the most. Though this notion made a fissure in his heart, her safety was his first priority.

Jun Pyo looked at the quiet member of F4 and said with a wan smile, "Thanks for staying beside her and protecting her, Ji Hoo-yah."

Ji Hoo was a little surprised at that and he studied his friend face. He looked sincere and truly grateful. He smiled a little as he was somehow glad that he had matured than before and said, "You are welcome. She is my good friend and my best friend's girl. How can't I protect her?" 'I'll protect her till the day I take my last breath,' he said in his heart without expressing it.

Jun Pyo didn't know what to say to that. So he just smiled a little and finished the tea with one gulp. He kept the cup on the tray, feeling better than before. "I want to see her now. Take me to her. Is she in the guest room?" he asked while standing.

"No, I let her sleep in my bed so that she can sleep comfortably," Ji Hoo replied taking a sip of his tea.

"What about you?" Jun Pyo asked. He was feeling quite anxious upon hearing that Jan Di was sleeping in "Ji Hoo's" bed and before he knew it the question slipped out of his mouth.

Ji Hoo felt a bit uncomfortable to reply the question. They had slept together last night – real sleep, nothing else but he dared not to tell Jun Pyo that. So he said, "I was sleeping on the sofa-bed though I wasn't planning to. She has been having some nightmares and looked so scared whenever she has them. She is traumatized, I assume. So to make sure she was OK and won't be scared I stayed there." He felt a little better after justifying his words which were partly true. _'Also you wanted to stay close to her.'_ A voice inside his head whispered. Ji Hoo internally groaned as it was true as well.

Jun Pyo took the information in rather calmly. Though he couldn't accept it that Ji Hoo was staying in the same room as his girlfriend, at that moment that was the least of his concern. Jan Di was having nightmares and hurting so much! The thought of it made his blood boil with anger. He just wanted to kill that Bong Ha Na who was the reason of Jan Di's current state.

He recalled what happened at his office yesterday when she came to visit him.

* * *

 **A day before**

He was going through the papers. The Shinwa heir had worked the whole night so that he could get a day off. He was glad that Jan Di is doing well but he just wanted to fly to her side as soon as possible and embrace her to make sure that she was OK in his arms. But the work load was increasing day by day, not letting him even breath.

He huffed in annoyance. He was supposed to be in Korea now but here he was working his ass off in another country when the love of his life had suffered something she wasn't supposed to. After his mom's approval he thought that danger wouldn't come towards her anymore but he was proved wrong again. It made him feel guilty that she was still not out of danger and continued to suffer because of him. After almost five years he went back to Korea with the dream of marrying her but before even a week he was back to America. It felt as if he hadn't ever gone back to Korea but he was determined to return after this month no matter what. But before that he had to finish the remaining work in front of him and then he would be able to take a leave for one day.

He heard a knock on his door. After getting his permission Secretary Jung entered and bowed. "Young master, miss Bong Ha Na has come to meet you," he informed Jun Pyo politely. He was hoping that they wouldn't meet so early but it was unavoidable.

The Shinwa heir who was so engrossed in his work to finish it as soon as possible kept the pen from his hand on the table upon hearing her name and waited for the last person he wanted to see at that time. Though Ji Hoo had told him that he had taken care of everything, he still needed to give her a piece of his mind. After all she had dared to harm his Jan Di.

He waited for her and got impatient by seconds. When Bong Ha Na entered and closed the door, his eyes blazed with anger at the very sight of her. She quickly backed a little upon seeing his enraged face. She knew that Jun Pyo could be scary at times but she had never seen him this scary before. Chill ran down her spine as she contemplated whether to run away or face him.

Jun Pyo stood up suddenly which made her jump. Crossing the table with one stride he walked towards her. The scared girl backed till she couldn't find any space anymore as her back hit the wall. Jun Pyo quickly closed the gap between them and stood over her, "How dare you?!"

She cringed visibly at his icy tone. "How _dare_ you hurt her?" Jun Pyo shouted at her face. He hit his fist on the wall just beside her face. She yelped and closed her eyes with fear. She was so sure that he would hit her. After a while she opened her eyes and found Jun Pyo fuming with anger with bloodshot eyes.

She knew that she deserved that. It brought tear to her eyes as the very man whom she loved so much was being so cold and cruel to her. Tears ran down her cheeks but it didn't soften Jun Pyo even a little. He just turned around and kicked the desk chair making it fall. He hovered over his desk and his hands clutched the corners tightly turning his knuckles white. He tried to control his rage by heaving heavily.

She was rooted to the spot with fear. After calming her vigorously beating heart a bit she tentatively came near him and lightly touched his arm. "Jun Pyo, I-"

Before she could say anything Jun Pyo shook her hand off of him. She stumbled backwards and was about to fall but somehow managed to stood back. She looked at Jun Pyo and found him glaring at her. There was not a hint of mercy or sympathy for her. If eyes could kill, she would have died long ago.

"Listen, _Bong Ha Na_ , you are dealing with the wrong person here. You tried to harm Jan Di but I'm letting you go _this time_ just because Ji Hoo told me to do so otherwise you'll be dead right now. Now leave!" he barked the last part.

More tears streamed down her eyes. She turned from him and whimpered. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand she tried to control her tears but they just continued to fall. She knew that she had no right to ask for forgiveness but she still wanted to apologize. So she said, "Sorry!" and rushed out of the room.

After that he had got a letter from her, which simply said that she was sorry and she wouldn't show herself in front of him again and vowed to never come between him and Jan Di. He crumbled the letter in his fist and threw it to the corner of his room.

* * *

Jun Pyo was walking towards Ji Hoo's room but Ji Hoo stopped him midway. Jun Pyo turned towards him and impatiently asked, "What?"

"There are bruises here and there in her body. I know it's not my place to interfere between you two but still... umm... refrain from hugging her too tightly, it hurts her, be gentle."

"OK." Jun Pyo turned to go but Ji Hoo stopped him again. "Now What?" Jun Pyo seemed irritated that Ji Hoo was stopping him again and again.

"Don't… don't kiss her right now. You know why right? Those guys have tried to.. kiss her. They weren't successful though, still be careful as she may not be ready for it yet."

Jun Pyo felt like his head would explode. He felt like destroying everything in sight. Not because he was told not to kiss her but because he let something like that happen to her. 'Why does it always happen to her? What have she done wrong? Before his mother and now Bong Ha Na. Is it wrong for her to love him? Is he really not good enough for her?'

Jun Pyo's hands were shaking with anger. His chest felt heavy. Ji Hoo could see his friend's inner struggle and pain. He knew that he was barely holding himself together. It made him sad to see his friend like that and also it somewhat made him feel guilty. Why did he say those thing? Even though they weren't false, why was he feeling like he did something wrong? It's not like he could gain something from it. So why? He really didn't understand himself sometimes. Berating himself mentally, he reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder to comfort him. "Jun Pyo-ah, she is _OK_ now," he emphasized, "Don't be sad. Go meet her." Ji Hoo pushed him a little towards his room.

Jun Pyo looked back at his friend with gratefulness as his words had lessened his rage a little and then entered the room where Jan Di was currently sleeping. Ji Hoo wondered about what he said to Jun Pyo earlier. The hug part was true as she still felt pain if she was hugged tightly but the kiss part wasn't. At least that's what he thought as she didn't look afraid or didn't even back off when he tried to kiss her yesterday. 'What was she thinking?!'

Ji Hoo shook his head as he couldn't get any answer. He went to the living room and retrieved the book from the coffee table. He opened the page he was reading and tried to read it as he needed to take his mind off of things. He needed to occupy himself with something to forget the fact that Gu Jun Pyo and Jan Di were together at the moment in his room.

* * *

The Juan Don wasn't answering his phone from last night. Yi Jeong tried many times but it went directly to voice mail. He was having a very bad feeling about it as it had never happened before and so he thought to visit him today before going to his studio. He got ready and took his phone to slip it in his slack pocket but before doing so he felt it ringing in his hand. A broad smile came to his lips seeing the caller ID.

It was his beloved Chu Ga Eul. Every morning it had became a habit for them to talk before going out to their respective work. Before going out for work, her sweet voice always gave him a fresh start of his day. Though it was him who always called her first but today he was too occupied with his worries of Song Woo Bin that he forgot to call her. He felt a little guilt though he thought that his sweet girl friend would understand.

He pressed the answer button and kept his phone between his shoulder and ear while knotting his tie snugly against his shirt collar, standing in front of the mirror.

"Good morning, Yi Jeong-ah." her voice rang.

Automatically a smile came to his lips and he replied, "Good morning."

As Ga Eul was very aware of his voice by now she felt that something was off. So she asked. "What's the matter? You OK?"

He was amazed that just from hearing his voice she could tell that something was wrong. It warmed his heart. "Nothing, it's just that I'm worried about Woo Bin."

"Why? What happened to Woo Bin sunbae?" she inquired.

"He hasn't answered my phone from last night. It has never happened before, you know. Even when there was business or any other problem, he never ignored my phone calls. I don't know. It's like something isn't right." he took the phone in his hand from it's previous position after combing his hair.

Ga Eul recalled the day before Woo Bin was with them when they were returning from Ji Hoo's house. He was teasing them but suddenly his mood changed like a switch was flipped and he left quickly. They noticed it but as they were too occupied with each other, the neglected the change of his behavior. Now she was feeling worried that something might be bothering Woo Bin sunbae.

"Hmm… I noticed it. When sunbae was with us he was alright like always but suddenly his mood changed, like it took a turn of 180 degree and he left immediately. He didn't look so good. May be something was bothering him?"

Yi Jeong was surprised that even Ga Eul had noticed that something was wrong with Woo Bin. Now he really needed to check on his best friend. "I think I really should go and check on him." He worriedly said.

Ga Eul felt that he was so sweet. She loved it about him. The way he was worrying for Woo Bin - this side of him which he hardly showed anyone but he was now showing it more and more to her. It made her really happy.

"Hmm, you should go."

"Sorry Ga Eul, I forgot to call you today." Yi Jeong confessed as he was feeling a little guilty. Though he was worried about his brother, he shouldn't have forgotten about it.

Ga Eul found it so cute that he was feeling guilty for a silly reason but it touched her as well. She smiled sweetly and said, "It's alright. You are worried about sunbae, so it's reasonable. And it's not like you have to call me every morning, you should sometimes give me the chance to call you, you know?" She smiled trying to lighten his mood.

Yi Jeong smiled. He took his car key and went out of his house. "You are so sweet Ga Eul." He opened his car door and got in.

Ga Eul smiled as it flattered her heart. She wished him a good day and they hung up.

* * *

"Hey, why do you have such a look on your face?"

Ji Hoo looked up and found Yoon Cheol Su standing in front of him. Ji Hoo stood up and gave him a short bow. "What are you doing here, sunbae? Where is Jong Ha?" Ji Hoo looked around for his friend.

"She is coming. You are quite early today." Cheol Su commented and took a seat opposite to Ji Hoo in the empty library.

"Yeah, I woke up early today." After sitting back Ji Hoo crossed his arms and looked out of the window.

The older man studied the younger man's face and felt that something was bothering him. As he had heard about the accident from Jong Ha and also Jan Di was staying at his place. So it was not like him to leave her at this moment. He could understand this boy a little though Jong Ha understood him a lot better than him.

From the look he felt that he was bothered by something but he didn't ask as he knew that he wasn't good at expressing himself. He understood this much because at some point Ji Hoo was a lot like him. So he waited for Jong Ha to come.

"Don't you need to go to the hospital, sunbae?" Ji Hoo asked more to break the silence.

"Well I took the day off as today is our anniversary." He smiled.

Ji Hoo's eyes went wide as it had totally slipped his mind even though Jong Ha had told him about it several days ago. He wished him, "Happy anniversary, sunbae."

"Thanks, Yoon Ji Hoo." he smiled.

"What is she doing? Why is it taking so long for her to come?" Ji Hoo asked after glancing at the door.

"I'm here!" Jong Ha exclaimed and strode towards them from the door. She gave Cheol Su a peek on the lip after sitting beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. They looked at each other lovingly.

Ji Hoo could see their happy faces. He felt happy for them as they were married and happily living together but he couldn't resist teasing them a little. "Get a room! And please do these things at home. You are lucky that no one's here yet but still I'm here."

Cheol Su chuckled and loosened his arm around Jong Ha and she smacked Ji Hoo's arm with her fist.

"Ouch…! Sunbae, how do you manage to stay with this violent woman? She is crazy!" Ji Hoo said while massaging his arm.

Jong Ha stood up and said, "Yoon Ji Hoo, you are so dead!" She was about to chase after Ji Hoo as he had already stood up to flee knowing what was coming as he had successfully ticked her off but before she could do anything her husband stopped her by the crook of her arm. "Stop you two, you know, you are acting like kindergarten students!"

"But-" Jong Ha protested with a pout.

"Calm down." Standing up he enclosed his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck which seemed to put a stop to her violence.

Ji Hoo was glad that he stopped her because whenever she beat, it hurt a lot. He was looking outside to give them a little bit privacy and also watching if anyone was coming. He knew how busy Cheol Su was. Though they lived at the same house, they didn't get much time to spend together due to their busy schedule, mainly Cheol Su's. When he saw some students were coming he coughed to get the pair's attention who were in their own world and nodded his head towards the door to indicate that some students were coming.

Cheol Su reluctantly loose his hold from around his wife and told her that he would be waiting in the cafeteria for her. He took his leave first from them. She nodded and she and Ji Hoo headed to the class.

"So you are gonna skip other classes after the exam?"

"Hmm, finally he got a day off. He was really working very hard and his superiors were pleased with him. So they gave him a day off. I have been waiting for a day like this. Every night he looks so exhausted from hospital work that we can't get to spend time together much. I'm really worried about him, you know. I was so glad yesterday when he told me that he got a day off. I was just happy that he would be able to stay home and rest but he told me that he had made plans for this day and I'm so excited about it."

Ji Hoo looked at his friend and smiled a little. He could clearly see her excitement. If there wasn't an exam today, he doubted that she would have come today. He was just glad that she was happy and wished her, "Happy anniversary, Jong Ha."

Jong Ha smiled. They wished each other good luck and went to their respective seats for their exam.

* * *

Woo Bin opened his eyes upon hearing the ringing of his phone. He groaned and clutched at the side of his head as he was drinking last night and couldn't sleep. Sleep came to his eyes just an hour ago. When he heard his phone ringing repeatedly he threw it away causing it to crash at the wall and tried to sleep.

After sleeping for half an hour he heard someone calling him. He was getting annoyed as he was trying to sleep but everyone was calling and disturbing him. He covered himself with the sheet and tried to sleep.

"Woo Bin-ah! Ya! Song Woo Bin, wake up."

Woo Bin cursed and removed the sheet from his face and was very much ready to give a piece of his mind whoever was disturbing him. When he faced the person his expression changed.

"Yi Jeong, what are you doing here?" He sat up and asked his friend, still feeling the hang over from last night.

"Oh, you are finally awake." Yi Jeong sat on the bed and stated. He tried to sound annoyed but on the contrary he was simply glad that he was OK. He still needed to know the reason of his not picking up the phone last night and this morning.

Woo Bin leaned on the right side and pulled out the medicine from the drawer of his bedside table and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it with water which Yi Jeong handed him.

Yi Jeong was watching him carefully. Upon entering the room he felt that something was definitely wrong as there were bottles of wine rolling on the floor. Something must have happened he confirmed after finding him in this state. If it's something related to family then he wouldn't ask as the F4 members never interfered with any of their personal life or business but it didn't seem like that because he had met his parents and it seemed like everything was OK. So he wanted to figure it out.

"Why didn't you receive my phone calls?" He thought to start the conversation with it.

Woo Bin looked surprised but then he recalled that he threw his phone when it was ringing repeatedly. "Sorry, I threw it when I was sleeping." He said sheepishly.

"You what?" Yi Jeong asked incredulous. "It's so unlike you, Woo Bin-ah."

"Well, I didn't get to sleep last night." The Don Juan reasoned.

"It's not the first time you couldn't get any sleep. There were times when you couldn't get any sleep for several days but you never did something like that and can you explain why were you drinking so much last night that your room has become such a mess? Well, not only the room, you also. I bet there's a good reason for that." Yi Jeong said and waited for his friend's answer.

Woo Bin smiled wryly and said, "You know me too well, Yi Jeong."

"How long do you think we have been together? Anyway, so you are admitting that something's wrong?"

"Hmm," Woo Bin got up from the bed and said, "wait here, I need five minutes." He went to the bathroom and Yi Jeong heard the shower running.

He looked around and saw the phone near the wall. He went there and took it in his hand and found its screen already broken.

Woo Bin came out of the shower and got dressed. As he got out of his room and came down, he found Yi Jeong sitting in his dining room with his parents for breakfast. He joined them there. They ate their breakfast and made ideal conversation. After that the two F4 brothers headed out.

* * *

Jan Di moved a little. Her eyes flattered and she tried to open her eyes.

"You are finally awake." Jan Di snapped opened her eyes and looked at her left. Gu Jun Pyo was sitting there on a chair beside Ji Hoo's bed which was she currently using. She could see a hint of smile in his face.

Automatically a smile came to her face. "Gu Jun Pyo, are you really here?" She tried to sit up.

Gu Jun Pyo immediately came close and helped her to sit up. "I'm here, silly. You are not dreaming." He smiled at her, the one she loved so much and she returned it.

When he saw the bandage of her arms and neck, it pained him. He sat on the bed and pulled her in a hug. He was about to crush her into him but recalling Ji Hoo's words he loosened his hold around her and hugged her gently.

Jan Di stayed there. She had missed this and unintentionally she recalled the night before how sunbae had hugged her. The hug was tight yet gentle. She didn't feel any pain from his hug, only comfort and warmth.

"I'm sorry, for me you have gone through such a horrible thing and I'm also sorry for not being able to protect you."

Jun Pyo's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She was surprised that he was apologizing which was so not like him but she knew that he was feeling guilty. She herself felt a little guilty as she was thinking of Ji Hoo while she was in his arms. 'Am I not over sunbae yet?' She was scared, so scared but at that moment she wanted to dismiss the thought and wanted to comfort Jun Pyo.

She cupped his face with her small hands and said, "It's not your fault, Gu Jun Pyo. You were out of country and it's not the first time anyway. I'm used to it." She smiled trying to lessen his guilt.

Jun Pyo covered the small hand which was on his cheek with his larger one. He so much wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to give her any reminder of that horrible moment. So he just brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Jan Di was touched as Jun Pyo was being so gentle, so considerate of her and there she was having trouble in her heart. She shook her head inwardly. She shouldn't entertain the idea and thought to have a talk with Ji Hoo about it. She was sure, with him she could figure it out. Jan Di looked at the man in front of her and asked, "Have you eaten anything?"

"Nope."

"Let's go then, I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Jun Pyo teased.

"Hey, Gu Jun Pyo!"

Jun Pyo laughed heartily and without chasing after him Jan Di enjoyed watching him laugh as she had missed it very much.

* * *

Jan Di smiled at the sleeping face. After the breakfast Jun Pyo and she were talking, sitting on the sofa in the living room. She said that she was going to make tea. He persisted that he wanted to help but she assured him that she was fine. When she returned with the kettle and cups she found him fast asleep on the sofa.

She placed the tray aside and sat on the edge of the sofa. She could see that he had lost some weight. Now she was studying his face and saw that he looked so tired. She ran her fingers into his curly hair and was amazed that it didn't get tangled in it. She compared it with Ji Hoo's smooth hair and quickly shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she comparing everything?

She was glad that the sofa was large enough for Gu Jun Pyo's large form. She went to bring some sheets to cover him. After covering him she was about to go inside to give him some time to sleep but she heard his phone ringing.

She quickly took the phone and pressed the answer button. She glanced at Jun Pyo a little and found him fast asleep. She released her breath which she was holding unknowingly as she didn't want him to get up.

"Hello, Secretary Jung."

"Hello, Is it Miss Guem Jan Di?"

"Yeah."

"I heard from young master. Are you alright?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm OK now."

"Is young master there?"

"Yea, but he is sleeping now." She glanced at Jun Pyo over her shoulder.

"Ah, he didn't get any sleep last night because he wanted a day off from his work so that he could go and meet you. Then I'll talk to him when he wakes up." He hung up.

Jan Di came near the sofa and sat near his head. She kept staring at his face and felt awful that he couldn't get any sleep just to come to see her. She felt a little better thinking that he was at least having a little rest.

She leaned against the sofa and opened her book to study a little.

* * *

 **F4** **lounge**

"Tell me, Woo Bin-ah, what's the matter?" The So heir asked taking a seat on the sofa of their lounge.

Woo Bin sighed and told him everything about last four years - about Sora and Shin Min Jin. Yi Jeong was silent for a while. He had no idea that so much had happened in these years. Woo Bin thought Yi Jeong might be thinking of him as a pathetic moron. He felt like someone just undressed him in public.

"Why did you hide it from me? Aren't we brothers? Am I not a brother to you with whom you can share your sorrows?" Yi Jeong sounded angry, more likely hurt that he had hid it from him. "I didn't mean to hide it, Yi Jeong. It is just hard for me to confess these things."

Yi Jeong perfectly understood it how hard it was to talk about these things with someone as was the same a few years back. He understood it also why Woo Bin was able to share it with JI Hoo first as his situation was quite alike. He sighed.

"You are not over her yet?" Yi Jeong tentatively asked.

Woo Bin's silence gave him his answer. "Is that why you were drinking last night?"

Woo Bin hesitated but then said, "It's partly the reason. I thought she just thought my love as kindness and left me but actually she never loved me. I saw her last night. I was surprised but it shocked me even more when I saw her in the arms of the current leader of our rival group. Then I found out that they have been together for five years."

"That means all she did was just act?" Yi Jeong asked. Woo Bin kept silent. Yi Jeong felt like killing that girl. He couldn't take it. His brother, the Don Juan, the backbone of F4 was this miserable right now and a bitch was the reason of it. Then he recalled five years back he was the same before Ga Eul came to his life.

He could see Woo Bin quietly sitting there like in a daze. How could he help him? Then an idea came to his mind. Though he wouldn't be able to erase his pain but he could try to do something to make him lively a little and he thought to plan with the other members of F4.

* * *

"Jan Di-yah, wake up." Ji Hoo shook her a little.

Jan Di opened her eyes and found Ji Hoo kneeling in front of her. "You are back, sunbae?" She was leaning against the sofa and her book was on her lap. Ji Hoo took it and placed it on the table.

Jan Di rubbed her eyes. Groaning a little she looked on her left and found Jun Pyo still sleeping.' He is really so tired.' She thought. She was about to stand and Ji Hoo helped her with that. Her body felt stiff and her back ache a little as the position was not comfortable for sleeping. She was feeling annoyed with herself as she had been sleeping so much but realized that it was the reason for her taking antibiotics.

"How was your exam today, sunbae?" She looked up at him and asked.

"It was OK." He took her to the dining room and sat her on a chair. He went to his room and brought her medicine. "I know you forgot to take your meds. Here take it now."

Jan Di smiled sheepishly and took it. After swallowing it with water they sat there and chatted for a while. Ji Hoo checked the time and said, "I'm going to cook."

He walked towards the kitchen but stopped halfway. Turning towards her he asked, "Wanna join?"

"Sure." She enthusiastically replied as her eyes lit up and they went to cook together.

* * *

 **Well thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

When he woke up he could hear laughter coming from the other room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the familiar living room and recalled when he had fallen sleep. He had fallen asleep when she went to make tea for both of them. His thought was interrupted by her laughter which was coming from the dining space. As the laughter continued he stood up and started to walk towards the source of the pleasant sound which he loved so much followed by masculine chuckle. He paused upon hearing the chuckle. Jun Pyo's brows creased. He quickly checked the time from his wrist watch and saw that it was past three–past lunch time and his eyes went wide. 'How long have I been sleeping?'

He again heard the laughter and found himself striding quickly towards the dining room. When he reached there his heart warmed at the sight of her. She was there sitting on one of the chairs and was laughing hard holding her stomach. She tried several times to eat the food which was she holding with her chopsticks with difficulty but as she was shaking with laughter she couldn't seem to do so. She stopped several times but again broke into laughter and Jun Pyo stood there for a while and watched her with satisfaction.

He had missed it so much. His satisfaction washed away when he saw the source of her laughter. Ji Hoo was sitting on another chair opposite her and was saying something with a hint of smile on his face–not because of the joke he was cutting but because of the enchanting creature who seemed unable to control her laughter and it brought smile to his face. She was having difficulty in breathing as she was laughing this hard.

Jun Pyo felt disappointed that Ji Hoo was able to make her laugh this much. He tried to recall if he had ever made her laugh this much. His disappointment increased when he realized that there was none, not a single one.

His musing was torn when he heard her voice as she had somehow managed to stop laughing. The Shinwa heir saw that Jan Di was calling him and beckoned him to come join them. Ji Hoo had also turned around and was looking at him.

Jun Pyo walked towards them and Jan Di patted the chair next to her. With a smile he accepted the seat. Ji Hoo had stood up and was filling an empty plate with foods. Jan Di turned to Jun Pyo and asked, "Did you sleep well?" slightly breathless due to her earlier continuous laughter.

"Yeah, sorry for that," Jun Pyo felt a little embarrassed. Ji Hoo set the plate in front of Jun Pyo without any words. Jun Pyo looked up at his friend and he beckoned with his eyes to start eating–thankfully he understood what Ji Hoo meant.

Jan Di shook her head. "You don't need to apologize, Gu Jun Pyo. Secretary Jung had called when you were sleeping and he told me that you pulled an all-nighter so that you could come and see me and that's enough for me. I really appreciate it." She chided gently and expressed her appreciation with sincere eyes.

He smiled at that but then Jan Di put on a stern face and said as sternly as possible, "But you are NOT allowed to work to the extent that you can't even work anymore the following day. You need to take care of yourself more or does the Shinwa heir think that he is a superman or something?" She challenged him with an edge to her voice.

Jun Pyo opened and closed his mouth several times to say something to defend himself, finding none he schooled his mouth. Well he couldn't say anything to that.

Jan Di was not finished yet. "What do you say? Do you think you can take care of yourself or do you want to be bound to bed with ropes by me?"

At that Ji Hoo choked on his saliva and covered his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter but ultimately he gave in and started to laugh. He couldn't help it. She was just too funny. When Jun Pyo walked in and sat beside her he had tried his best to give them some room by occupying himself in eating. Though he didn't want to hear their conversation but they were just sitting in front of him and Jan Di didn't seem to mind him hearing their conversation.

At first Jan Di's caring words for Jun Pyo was causing him pain which ripped through his chest and felt absolutely horrible about that but when she started to rise her voice and challenge him Ji Hoo tried his hard not to smile as his best friend was listening to her patiently almost timidly and didn't argue with her but her last statement… That was just so like her. Though he didn't want to but with her he could easily imagine what she said she did just that and the scene was just so funny that he burst out laughing.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo both turned their heads towards the quiet man who didn't seem quiet at that moment as he was laughing hard and his laughter was so infectious that Jan Di started to smile and then she broke into a watery giggle with him.

Jun Pyo was feeling embarrassed as those two were laughing at him and he scowled at them. His already warm cheeks got even warmer and he bit down on his bottom lip. He looked away and then turned back towards them who seemed to trying to catch their breath and a reluctant chuckle left his lips. He was secretly glad that it was the first time he was able to make Jan Di laugh so hard in front of him about something but then he scowled when he recalled that it was again due to Ji Hoo as his quiet friend had started laughing first and she had joined him afterwards.

Jan Di quickly wiped the tear of mirth from her eyes when she was able to stop herself. Ji Hoo bent his arm on the table and leaned his cheek into his hand which covered his lips as well. When he felt that he was calm enough he looked up and found his friend looking at him with a look that clearly said 'Just–say–something–and–I–will–kill–you.'

Well Ji Hoo didn't want to die a premature death. So he just smiled reassuringly but his eyes had an imp look in them. He was still staring at Jun Pyo with a serious face and when Jun pyo thought that Ji Hoo wouldn't laugh anymore he again broke into laughter. It wasn't as hard as before but it was just enough to annoy Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo stood up quickly and yelled, "Ya! Ji Hoo–yah, do you wanna die?" He was about to go towards Ji Hoo but Jan Di had grasped his arm to stop him from doing so.

Ji Hoo had stopped laughing with difficulty and lifted his hand to say he surrendered.

When Jun Pyo looked at his left and saw Jan Di's face was turned on the other side, her arms and shoulders slightly shaking–not facing him, he slanted at her with a suspicious look. "Guem Jan Di, turn your face this way." He ordered.

Jan Di didn't turn at first but her grasp on his arm remained which was still trembling a little. When he said the same thing again she turned ultra slowly and looked up at him with her innocent eyes. He wanted to believe that they were really innocent but then she again cracked.

Jun Pyo was feeling humiliated now as his best friend and girl friend were both laughing at him though the former had stopped laughing already, the later was still doing so. He wanted to cool his warm face as it seemed like it's gonna get permanent if he didn't.

When he pulled his hand, Jan Di's grasp on it became tighter. She had stopped laughing now though not without effort. Well she didn't think that her little comment could make her, mainly Ji Hoo laugh this much. When she said that, she wasn't even thinking much about that but when Ji Hoo started to laugh, the image of Jun Pyo bound to a bed under blanket and was struggling to get free flooded in front of her eyes. The view was just so funny that she couldn't control her laughter.

She was secretly pleased that she had developed the ability to crack Ji Hoo sometimes and she was glad for that but now she needed to take care of the curly haired man beside her who seemed to be annoyed or rather embarrassed due to the whole situation.

"Sorry Gu Jun Pyo, I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed but after I said that…" she paused, "…and when sunbae laughed the view of you…. tied to a bed under the blanket came to my mind and that's why I was laughing. I'm really sorry." She said sincerely.

Well if anybody wanted to know about a weakness Gu Jun Pyo had, it would be that he could never stay angry with this woman beside him. But he didn't want to show it to her yet that he had already forgiven her. He tried to sound indignant, "I'll forgive you this time but don't try to ever make fun of me or I'll kill both of you." he threatened at last and threw Ji Hoo a glance.

Jan Di smiled and said, "OK."

They went back to eating. Their food had gotten rather cold but they ignored it and finished it quickly though Ji Hoo had finished his long before them and was waiting for them to finish.

After their late lunch as it was already afternoon Jan Di and Ji Hoo took the dishes to the kitchen and they started to wash the soiled dishes–Jan Di was mainly cleaning them and Ji Hoo helped her in wiping them and stacking them. Though Jun Pyo had wanted to help which was so unlike him–jealousy Ji Hoo figured, they both had declined it firmly and Ji Hoo told him to take a shower which Jun Pyo really needed after his long journey. He reluctantly complied. Throwing a last glance over his shoulder he left the kitchen and went to Ji Hoo's bathroom.

Ji Hoo was keeping the washed plates on the upper shelf of the cabinet after finishing wiping them. Jan Di hadn't gotten out of bed from 'that day' and Ji Hoo had made sure of it. Well she was getting tired and when she got the chance to do some house work she got excited–a little too excited Ji Hoo would say. She had been cleaning the plates exuberantly and had made a pool on the floor in the process without even realizing it.

Ji Hoo didn't mind even a least bit. He always found her exuberance rather adorable. As his back was turned towards her he didn't see her walking towards the door. She wasn't aware of the pool she had made while washing their plates. So when she was walking and put her slipper clad foot on the pool of water she slipped and fell on the wet floor with a thud.

"Aw!" she exclaimed with pain.

Ji Hoo turned quickly towards her and found her sitting on the wet floor. He quickly closed the cabinet, rushed towards her and crouched in front of her. He asked in a worried tone. "Are you OK, Jan Di-yah?" He held her arm lightly as if afraid to hurt her.

Jan Di was glad that she didn't fall on the face but her hips and knees hurt as her body hadn't totally healed yet.

Hearing the sound Jun Pyo quickly entered as he had just come out of the shower and found Jan Di on the floor and Ji Hoo crouching in front of her. Ji Hoo took her hands and pulled her up with him from the wet floor. Jan Di tried to stand on her legs but they were a little unsteady and she held on to Ji Hoo's arms to steady herself.

The curly haired man quickly strode towards them and demanded, "What happened to Jan Di?"

Jan Di was feeling rather embarrassed for her klutziness but the other two seemed oblivious to it. They both looked worried and Jun Pyo looked angry. "Why were you cleaning the dishes?" Jun Pyo's voice rang angrily. The question seemed like he was directing it to Ji Hoo.

Jan Di understood that Jun Pyo was accusing Ji Hoo for her fall but her klutziness wasn't Ji Hoo's fault and she had wanted to do the dishes in the first place. So before Ji Hoo could say anything as he looked like he was really feeling guilty and Jan Di didn't like it at all as it wasn't his fault, she said, "Don't glare at him," she said in a firm tone, "It's not his fault. The last few days he didn't even let me get out of the bed and taken care of me. I was getting bored and I was the one who insisted on washing the plates. I made the pool on the floor and fell on it while sunbae was keeping them."

Jun Pyo seemed like he wanted to say something more but before he could say anything Ji Hoo said, "We need to take her out of the kitchen or do you still want to argue?" Ji Hoo's question shut Jun Pyo's mouth and he took one of Jan Di's arms in his.

Both of them took her out of the kitchen and sat her down on the chair in the dining space. When Jun Pyo looked at his left, Ji Hoo was nowhere to be found. Finally he saw him coming from his kitchen with a bowl in his hand. When he came near, Jun Pyo saw what it contained. There were pieces of ice cube in the bowl.

Ji Hoo put the bowl on table and asked Jan Di to let him see her knee. He could see that she was hesitating a little and he looked up at her eyes, as her height was slightly higher now because she was sitting on the chair, which were saying her to trust him and it seemed like she had read them and nodded a little in return.

She pulled up her skirt a little up her knee till her mid thigh and Ji Hoo quickly noticed the bluish-green patch there. When he pressed his index finger a little gingerly there and asked, "Is it here?" She cried out in pain.

Jun Pyo asked, "Why don't you give her a pain killer?" as he was getting impatient at the same time feeling uncomfortable as Ji Hoo was touching her. 'At least you don't need to touch her then.'

"It's not that bad to give her a pain killer, Jun Pyo. And we gave her pain killer that day but it is not good for her health to give her so many pain killers. It will harm her health." Ji Hoo informed it matter-of-factly. He took an ice cube and pressed it to the spot feeling his heart speed up but he didn't let his nervousness get a hold of him.

Jan Di shivered and moaned in pain a little. Ji Hoo looked up at her as he was crouching at her feet and said, "It will sting a little but you will feel better afterwards. So bear with it for now."

Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo did it to her other knee and examined her ankle to see if she had injured it. He moved it a little and asked if she felt any pain there. Jan Di shook her head. Then Ji Hoo pulled out the mentholated gel from his slack pocket and he opened the tube. He quickly applied it on her knees and said, "It will do."

When Ji Hoo was applying the gel on her skin she shivered again. Ji Hoo noticed it but opted to stay quiet about it. Ji Hoo's touch was making her tingle and butterflies were flying inside her abdomen.

Ji Hoo himself was feeling a little uneasy. He could feel the tension in the room and Jun Pyo was looking - no glaring at him. So he put on a stoic face and applied it as quickly as possible and stood up. Ji Hoo didn't say anything. He took the bowl and the tube with him and went back to the kitchen without any word.

When he was out of sight Jun Pyo dragged a chair and sat in front of her. "Are your knees OK now?" he asked quietly.

Jan Di was in a daze when Ji Hoo left but looked at Jun Pyo upon hearing his voice. She forced a smile and said, "I'm just fine, Gu Jun Pyo. Don't worry. The gel will do its work." She reached out and squeezed his hand which was on his knee to reassure him.

Jun Pyo sighed. He was feeling uneasy as he felt that something was happening before his eyes but it wasn't clear and he couldn't seem to be sure of it. 'Am I just thinking too much because Ji Hoo still has lingering feelings for her or is it…'

His thoughts were torn by the familiar ring tone of his phone. He saw the caller ID and answered it. He stood up and walked towards the door leaving the room.

Jan Di was observing him as he seemed like thinking about something. She was feeling rather guilty that she actually was a little excited when Ji Hoo's fingers were running over her skin. She recalled she had shivered more than once and felt guilty even more as Gu Jun Pyo was just in front of her and yet she was thinking of another guy. She came to a conclusion that she really needed to talk to Ji Hoo.

Gu Jun Pyo was currently talking to Secretary Jung on the phone about his schedule and when he would return.

* * *

When he came inside the kitchen, he kept the bowl on the counter and leaned against it. He exhaled loudly and rubbed his face with both his hands. What was he doing?

When he was applying the ice cubes on her knees and his fingers were touching her soft silky skin his fingers were lingering there longer than needed and he was doing that in front of Gu Jun Pyo for goodness sake! He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was proud of his resolve and his resistance but seemed like he was wrong about it after all–at least when he was with Jan Di and it frightened him.

Well Yoon Ji Hoo was a man with strong resolve but it seemed like when Jan Di was involved in anything he was not quite sure of it anymore. He was glad that Jun Pyo didn't notice otherwise he would have been buried by him there right now. Guilt was eating him up and he squeezed his eyes shut.

When he returned to the dining room after calming himself down he found Jan Di sitting there alone, Jun Pyo was nowhere in the room. He quickly walked towards her and sat on the chair that Jun Pyo was occupying a while ago.

"Jan Di-yah, I guess the pain of your arms, neck and back have lessened?" It was a statement more than a question as he knew that they should be lessened by now but he was a little worried that she just hurt herself a while ago in the kitchen.

Jan Di hadn't seen him when she was thinking about him but when she suddenly heard his voice she looked a little startled and color bloom her cheeks. She looked down a little and bit down on her lower lip not knowing why she was suddenly feeling so shy in front of him and couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

As Jan Di was not saying anything and blushing looking down he let himself enjoy the enchanting sight before him a little. Then he cleared his throat and again said, "Jan Di-yah, you haven't said anything to my question."

Jan Di looked up, glad that her heated cheeks had cooled down and said, "Err…, sorry sunbae. I didn't hear what you asked, could you repeat again?"

He repeated the question and she said, "Yeah, it's getting better. Thanks for taking care of me, sunbae." she bent her neck a little and offered him a smile.

Ji Hoo smiled back and then looked around for his friend, "where is Jun Pyo?"

"I'm here." Jun Pyo walked in and came towards them and said, "I'll be staying today and go back tomorrow morning. At the end of this month I'll be back permanently." He said leaning against the table.

Jan Di felt sad that he needed to return tomorrow and she won't be seeing him again for a while but glad that he would be staying today. She smiled up at him, "Are you staying here, Gu Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo thought that it was a good idea after all so he would be able to pass some more time with her. He berated himself for not thinking of it before. He said, "Good idea. Then I'll be staying here tonight. Ji Hoo-yah, you don't mind?"

"When did you start to care about it if I minded or not, as you've done it million times already, barging in my home in awkward times, stealing my bed?" He laughed upon recalling their fond memories and Jun Pyo laughed at that as well recalling how many times he had done it. He had lost count already.

Well that was a piece of new news to Jan Di. She didn't know that her boy friend did something like that. She giggled.

* * *

 **9:15 PM**

Ji Hoo had gone and brought grandpa home. After their dinner grandpa talked to them for a while and then excused himself as he was tired.

Ji Hoo was worried about him but he brushed him off saying that he wasn't going to die so easily and gruffly said him to stop worrying about him. Well Jan Di had also said that he really needed to take care of himself as he wasn't getting any younger and he had snorted at that.

When he mumbled something unintelligible and said that she always took Ji Hoo's side, Jan Di had put her tiny fists upon her hips with a scandalizing look in her eyes and threatened him to tie him down to bed if he didn't rest as he really needed that. He was shocked at first and then laughed heartily saying he would keep that in mind and he really didn't want to be bound to bed he informed them rather dryly.

At that Jan Di had giggled and the other two had chuckled. Jun Pyo now realized that the statement was indeed funny. Well Jun Pyo didn't participate in this conversation but he just observed Jan Di. He could feel her caring in her voice for Ji Hoo's grandpa. He was jealous about that and thought rather absently if she would care about the same way for his family members like she cared for his best friend's grandpa.

Ji Hoo was touched at it. He was quite enjoying her and his grandpa's argument. He knew that Jan Di loved his grandpa but when he heard the concern in her voice his heart felt warm and he felt like he was falling in love with her even more if it was possible.

When grandpa went to his room the three of them were left in the living room. Ji Hoo considered leaving them to give them some privacy. He rose up and Jan Di asked, "Where are you going, sunbae?"

He looked upon the sweet little face which was looking up at him questioningly. He would have loved to keep staring at her some more if Jun Pyo wasn't there but as unfortunately he was there he forced himself not to stare at her too much and said, "Well, I was going to give you two you know… some privacy." He looked away.

Jan Di smiled as her cheeks grew red and she threw a glance towards Jun Pyo who looked back at her with a hint of smile on his lips. He was really very thoughtful when it came to her and Jan Di loved this about Ji Hoo. Well if she thought carefully there was nothing she hated about him.

Jun Pyo looked like he would love that and Jan Di also looked like she was considering it as he wouldn't be here long. So when the stupid couple seemed like they couldn't come to a decision, Ji Hoo sighed at the obvious.

Ji Hoo turned. "I'll be going." Ji Hoo threw over his shoulder and started walking towards his study. He needed to play his violin NOW.

When Ji Hoo was out of sight, Jan Di felt that Jun Pyo had closed the gap between them on the sofa. She felt very nervous as there was no one there to disturb them now. Well they were not totally alone in the house but grandpa was already asleep and Ji Hoo wasn't the type to disturb them now. As they were both alone now in the empty living room they both were feeling nervous.

"Guem Jan Di…" Jun Pyo called her name in a husky voice.

Jan Di's cheeks warmed upon hearing his tone and she looked up at him shyly.

Jun Pyo's hands came up and he cupped her cheeks. He looked at her eyes which were looking up at him and he felt like he was drowning in them. He didn't even know when but he was leaning down towards her now and it was obvious what was going to happen. Both of their hearts were hammering in their chest. As they were sitting close, they could almost hear their heart beat though they couldn't tell which one was whose.

She could feel Jun Pyo's warm breath on her face and her eyes closed. He was so close. When he was about to kiss her he recalled what Ji Hoo told him in the morning not to kiss her as it may trig her memory about 'that night'. He groaned and pressed a peck on her lips.

Jan Di opened her eyes and was slightly disappointed that he didn't give her a proper kiss but her disappointment didn't last long when she saw him again coming towards her and he sprinkled her face with butter fly kisses. She giggled when he kissed her ear as it was ticklish there.

When Jun Pyo was thoroughly satisfied that he had covered her face and ear with kisses he pulled her into his chest and held her against his heart.

Jan Di was a little breathless as Jun Pyo didn't let her breath. Though he didn't kiss her properly on the lips, she was satisfied with it. When she was in there in his chest she could lightly hear the music coming from Ji Hoo's study. She perked her ear up to hear what Ji Hoo was playing but she felt a little uneasy when she heard what he was playing. It was the sad song which he played when Min Seo Hyun left him. She looked at the study door as it was a little ajar. 'Are you sad for something, sunbae?' she didn't know why but felt a pang in her chest.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Prince Song had spilled his gut out to his best friend So Yi Jeong. He was feeling so exhausted though he hadn't gone for any work today. He had passed his day staying with him as he was being so persistent and wouldn't leave him alone. He knew his best friend very well. He knew that Yi Jeong was very worried about him.

He recalled a time five years before he was so down that day and thought that his friends might be ashamed of him for being their friend–actually he was ashamed of himself and his family. He had been so sad but then his fierce friend had appeared and when he got angry upon hearing him he was so glad. It's natural that when someone is mad at you or wanna punch you or even threats to kill you, you will get furious but that day when Yi Jeong pushed him on the car front and was holding his shirt collar so hard to the point of strangling him, he was glad then–very glad. He still could recall his best friend's furious – no murderous look which said that 'If–you–again–say–something–ridiculous–like–this–ever–again–I'll–kill–you!'

That day was one of the rare times when he felt that moister was building up in his eyes. Yi Jeong's that day's behavior assured him that no matter what his friends would always be with him and he was very proud to say that he was a part of F4.

Song Woo Bin got out of his car and walked in his house. He went upstairs straight to his room. He already had his supper with Yi Jeong. So he would just go to bed and knock off. Though he was very exhausted, he was feeling very light in his heart as if a burden was lifted off his chest and also feeling much better than this morning and definitely very much better than the previous night when he had drawn himself in alcohol. He had considered going to the club once but dismissed the idea immediately. He really didn't want to be like those pathetic morons who usually go to the club to forget their sadness. So he stayed at home and drank till he couldn't remember anything anymore.

As the whole house was dark which meant everyone was asleep, he didn't even bother to light his room, leaving it dark though from the opened curtain moonlight came into his room, lit up most of it with its soft light. He went towards his closet to get changed. When he took off his shirt he realized that he was not alone in his room. He turned to his side very slightly not wanting the person in his room to know that he had already seen him but he couldn't see the face as he was sitting on his bed. He was thinking that how was it possible for any outsider to be in his room at this hour of night as the security was very strict in his house but he wasn't afraid. But before he could think of a plan to do anything he heard a familiar voice.

"Woo Bin."

The prince Song blinked not actually believing his ear. 'Am I hearing things now?' He strode to his right and switched on the light. When he turned towards the person sitting on his bed his shock was apparent.

Song Il Shim was sitting on his son's bed. Woo Bin couldn't believe his eyes. His father had never come to his room after 6th grade. Whenever he needed to talk to him or have any discussion it was always in his study or through text. So Woo Bin couldn't quite believe his eyes. He blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

He could see his son's shocked face. He knew that he hadn't come to this room for a long time. He didn't even remember when he came last time. So Woo Bin's shock was obvious.

When Woo Bin recovered from his earlier shock he said, "Dad, what are you doing here? I mean, do you have anything you want to talk to me about? You could have just called me."

Well he did have something he needed to talk to his son about. That's why he had been waiting here after his wife went to sleep. Though he was known as a brute and cruel man, he was a little worried about his son if he really wanted to be honest with himself if not to anyone else. When Woo Bin was in Korea he was never worried about his son's life or his future. Well his future was already settled that he would be the next leader of Song clan and would inherit their family business.

But he was aware of his son's relationship with that girl Sora from the beginning. He really didn't care whoever he chose as long as his son was happy but when he found out about that girl's true identity he needed to do something. So he arranged the whole thing about Woo Bin's marriage with Shin Min Jin. Well he had no intention of forcing his son to marry that girl but at least he wanted to make distance between Sora and Woo Bin so that he wouldn't get hurt. And he heard that his son now knew about that girl's identity as well as he had seen her with that guy.

Song Il Shim stood up and put his hands in his trouser pockets. "I assume you know about her true identity."

"Who?" Woo Bin asked though he had an idea what his father was talking about.

"Sora. You were in a relationship with her." he stated.

Woo Bin was surprised that his dad knew about her but honestly he wasn't that surprised that he was aware of it as his father was not better than Jun Pyo's mom. Well he was much better in this field at least he didn't play any dirty tricks like that woman. Truthfully, he played some tricks which were necessary to be played in their job but he was very discreet about them. He was very cunning, very much better than Kang Hee Soo if he wanted to compare them.

At his father's statement he didn't reply, just stood there silently.

"I think you already know that she's our enemy."

"What do you want me to do?" Woo Bin asked as he was feeling very uncomfortable talking to him about his disastrous love life.

Song Il Shim looked straight in the eye of his son and said, "That's up to you, son. I know you are capable of keeping your personal life and professional life separate." He turned and walked towards the door but he stopped there and said over his shoulder, "Just make sure you fall in love with a girl other than a member of our rival groups." And he was gone.

Woo Bin's mouth hang open. Did he just hear him right? No, his hearing was not that bad and did he just praise him when he said that he was capable of keeping his personal life and professional life separate? He had never done that before how much he worked hard. And lastly he gave him his permission to fall in love with anyone except the member of their rival groups. Did he just come here to say just this?

Then realization hit him. By any chance, was he worried about him? Woo Bin's eyes got wide at that. He sat on the bed with a thud – speechless. For the first time in his life he felt that his father was not that bad of a person after all and he felt respect for him for the first time as well. He was wondering about the last part what he said. Honestly he wasn't sure of it. He doubted if he would be able to fall in love with someone but surprisingly the ache in his chest felt very little compared to before, may be because he now knew about her true identity and really wanted to forget her.

He lied down on the bed after getting changed. He didn't know if he would be able to love someone else or not but he would be able to get over her this time, definitely. Then he thought about his friend who was still hopelessly in love with a girl, 'Jan Di' – Yoon Ji Hoo. Would he be able to get over her? he heard that Jun Pyo had come to see Jan Di. He sighed feeling sad for Ji Hoo.

'What is he doing right now as Jan Di is staying at his place?'

* * *

After leaving the couple in his living room Ji Hoo went to his study. He sat on his desk and pulled open the drawer where he kept the photos of that wedding contest. He thumbed through the photos which took him five years before. He could still recall everything so vividly.

Jan Di was so beautiful that day. Though she didn't put on any make up, she was still the most gorgeous one among all the other brides. Whoever she passed noticed her as she was the most different one there and he was so proud to be the one beside her.

When he came to the photo in which Jan Di was kissing him on his cheek, he closed his eyes, his hand went up and he touched his right cheek as if he could still feel her soft pink lips there. Then he wrenched his hand from his cheek. He shouldn't dream of such stupid things. He really needed to stop thinking of her.

Wasn't it painfully obvious enough that Jan Di would be Jun Pyo's bride, as she was with him at the time now? How much he tried he couldn't bring himself to stay away from her, he just always tortured himself by staying by her side. He knew he had no chance but still sometimes hope in his stupid heart popped up.

He sagged back and closed his eyes. His hand again reached up and he pulled out his chain where the ring he had offered her back then was dangling. He gazed at the ring as he ran his fingers over it. After a while he put it back in and kept the photos back in the drawer.

He stood up and took his violin from its case. Ji Hoo took a seat on a chair and closed his eyes. The bow started to glide over the strings and the soft sad melody filled the room. While playing he realized that he was playing this song after almost five years. Time flies so fast!

After playing for a while he looked up at the clock and saw it was passed 12. He put down his violin and went out. He found the two sleeping. Jan Di was sleeping on the sofa, her head on the armrest and Jun Pyo was sleeping on the floor–legs stretched out. He was leaning against it and his head was on the seat of it. Jan Di's fingers were in his hair as if she had been running her fingers through them and fell asleep while doing so.

He considered calling them so that they could go and sleep in bed but then he turned back and left the room. Ji Hoo lied down on his bed. He turned to his right and his fingers ran over the empty space where Jan Di was beside him the previous night. Sighing he turned to lie on his back. He forced his eyes close and tried to sleep shutting his mind.

He wanted so much to sleep like last night with her in his arms. Well it's not that he actually minded sleeping alone. He bed was very comfortable to sleep after all, kinda lonely though.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Jun Pyo had gone awhile ago. He had woken Ji Hoo up early in the morning saying he needed to go. He didn't wake Jan Di up, just looked at her sleeping form for a while and then kissed her cheek. Then he was gone.

After Jun Pyo's departure Ji Hoo came back to his living room. When he neared the sofa he found her shivering a little as it was chilly in this time. So he quickly but carefully scooped her up in his arms and took her to his room. He discarded her on his bed and covered her with the linen sheet. Jan Di pulled up the sheet more and turned to the other side in her sleep.

After watching her sleep for a while he went to the living room and sat on the sofa. He took the book he had been reading and thumbed through the pages. After awhile he heard footsteps and looked up from the book. Grandpa shuffled in and asked, "Jun Pyo left?"

"Hmm. Why did you wake up so early today?"

"I need to go to office before going to clinic. I've some work there." He sat beside Ji Hoo on the sofa.

"Do you want me drop you there, grandpa?" Ji Hoo turned towards him after closing the book.

"Well that would be very helpful for me." He replied.

"OK, after breakfast we will go." Ji Hoo stood up and went to the kitchen to cook.

Grandpa looked at his grandson's back. He had heard the soft melody of previous night which he was playing. He could feel his grandson's sadness, loneliness there. He wished he could do something to help him as he couldn't tolerate it when he was this sad and lonely.

* * *

 **Well, I hope it is OK. Thank you so much all of my readers. Reviews are really appreciated. Leave me your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what do you think about it.**

* * *

Jan Di was sitting in the living room, studying. It was evening and she was alone. Grandpa was in clinic and Ji Hoo was out as he said that he needed to meet Jong Ha and they would study together. She looked at the opened book in front of her hard, trying to memorize the names of the medicines. After almost fifty minutes she had done the _great_ job of memorizing the names of four medicines, their functions, formation or mechanism and effects. Though there were two or three points in each of them, they were enough to make her head spin.

After that she went to the fifth medicine. The name was so tough. She could hardly pronounce it but felt a little better as its mechanism and effect was a lot easier than the other four. When she managed to memorize it she turned back the page to revise the previous four which she had learned just a few minutes before and stared blankly at them as she couldn't recall not only two names among the four but also had forgotten their mechanism and effect of one of them.

"Ugh!" she put down her pencil on her opened book and sighed. "It's really tough!" She had tried to memorize them as there was nothing to understand. That's the worst thing of medical system as there was not a lot of things you need to understand. Most of them you just need to memorize. "Looks like I need to ask sunbae to help me in it again."

She leaned against the sofa and sighed again. 'Studying pharmacology is really _very_ difficult. How did sunbae managed to remember these peculiar names of all those medicines and their terrible effects and mechanisms? And he had got the highest score in that _annoying_ subject last year!' She huffed with annoyance – envious of him. 'How does he manage to study _these_ annoying things?' So far medical school was _not_ easy for her but she had managed to get through it with the help of her sunbae.

When she first entered, she thought anatomy was the hardest subject but now it seemed like that subject was nothing in comparison to pharmacology. In anatomy bones and viscera could be seen and had to answer the questions by holding and watching them. 'Sunbae was _right_. It's really too easy.'

She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. She would be going to school within three days. Ji Hoo had talked to the head of the departments and asked for their permission for her supplementary exam. He had given them her test reports and prescriptions of the accident. He had informed them about an accident leaving the attack part out and got permission for her tests.

She was grateful but she thought that she herself needed to meet her teachers but Ji Hoo had firmly forbid her saying that he would take care of it and told her to study home. He had been helping her a lot in her studies and she felt a little guilty that he had his own big exam coming but she was disturbing him nonstop with her study. But he had assured her saying that it was also a good thing for him as it was like revising the subjects again and that would help him a lot for his upcoming exam. So she felt a little better about it.

Jun Pyo had gone back four days before. 'What's he doing now?' she thought. She was quite well now and her body had recovered. There was very slight pain in her knees but that was not a problem at all. It wasn't there before but she had got it for her over enthusiasm of _that_ day. It would go away soon. 'I'm so clumsy!' The bruises of her body had become lighter color. She exhaled loudly and again opened her book. "Time to study!"

While studying she heard her phone ringing. She quickly took it from the table and smiled upon seeing the caller ID. It was a call from her home. She quickly closed the book keeping a pencil inside and answered the call.

"Hello, _mom_!" she answered enthusiastically.

"How are you, Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di paused at her mom's serious tone. "Mom, what happened?"

…

…

"What?! You guys are leaving already? What about me?" her enthusiasm was gone upon hearing her mother.

"You can stay at Yoon Ji Hoo's place as you are staying now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and his grandfather really likes you, so no problem for you." She said as if it was so obvious and she didn't understand why her daughter was asking her that.

"I know they wouldn't mind but I can't impose on them anymore. How long do you want me to stay here? I really shouldn't do that and burden them with my problems."

…

…

After ending the call she sat there silently. Her mood had gotten sour. She had been thinking of returning home after the exam but her parents were going to their home town as her father had again done something reckless and they had a huge debt hanging over their head. 'Dad, why do you always do these things?' she thought sadly.

'Where am I supposed to stay?' Her mom had told her to stay at Ji Hoo's place but how long? She couldn't stay there forever. She quickly needed to find a place and also some more part time jobs though her mother insisted that she stayed here. But then again it made her sad to leave this place. She had to admit she liked – no loved to stay here as if… as if it was her own home. She never felt like this even in her own home.

Deeply in thoughts, she didn't notice Ji Hoo coming in. He studied her standing from a few feet away from her as she looked deeply in thoughts and seemed to thinking about something very serious. Her face looked a little sad as well and he quickly wanted that sad expression out of that pretty face. So he approached her with light foot step and sat beside her. As the sofa dipped a little, she looked at her right and was startled to see him there sitting beside her and looking at her curiously.

"Sunbae, when did you come?!" she turned towards him a little surprised.

"A while ago... You seemed thinking about something serious. So I didn't want to disturb you. And you don't look well, what's the matter, otter?" he asked in a tender soothing voice and she had the crazy urge to throw herself in his arms. She knew Ji Hoo wouldn't mind but she really shouldn't do anything like that as Ga Eul's words were ringing in her ear ever since she said her _that_. She really shouldn't burden him.

So she put on her reassuring smile and said, "It's nothing, sunbae. Don't worry about me. I was just thinking about the exam in three days." Then she looked at her closed book and opened it again.

She was not sure if she was convincing enough as Ji Hoo was very sharp and he seemed to know her better than herself as if she was an open book to him. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't know her this much. But again, that's why he was Ji Hoo and she loved this thing about him as he could understand her better than anyone else even without her saying anything.

Ji Hoo studied the slightly uncomfortable girl and thought to not ask her anything as she seemed reluctant to say. So he thought to change the topic. Looking at the opened book on her lap and he asked, "How's it going?"

"Ugh! It's damn hard!" Then she started to rant about this subject and informed him that she was envious of him. Ji Hoo just chuckled and told her about his techniques about memorizing them. Though some of them were a little funny, they were very effective to memorize and lasted long. She also noted that he had made some mini songs to memorize them. 'He's truly a musician…' Jan Di thought mesmerized.

Ji Hoo looked at the smiling girl who was now using his tricks to memorize them and seemed very happy and excited. He smiled and stood up. Going into the kitchen he found the foods which were already prepared by her. He uncovered each of the lids and saw what she had cooked. They smelled very good and delicious. He was a little hungry after smelling those delicious foods but thought to eat together with Jan Di and grandpa. So he took a glass, filled it with water and quickly drank it as he was thirsty as well.

When he was at Jong Ha's place Jong Ha and Cheol Su had asked him to have supper with them as it was almost time for it. He had declined as he wanted to have his supper together with Jan Di and grandpa. Ji Hoo had intended to come home earlier but time passed without his knowing as they were chatting after their study and Cheol Su was also sharing his experience in the hospital. Ji Hoo was a little surprised as he had talked so much. He never thought that he would be able to open up to someone. But then again if he couldn't have then Jong Ha wouldn't be his friend – close friend he would say.

When he returned to the living room, Jan Di was writing notes on the side of her book. She looked up and asked, "Where did you go, sunbae?"

He again sat beside her. "Oh, I was a little thirsty. So went to get water." Then he turned to her and asked her, "So, is my methods helpful?" He wanted to know it eagerly.

"Yeah, they helped me so much, sunbae!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him suddenly.

The force of her hug was a little too much and Ji Hoo ended up falling flat on his back and Jan Di on top of him and still she seemed like unaware of it as she was squeezing him around his neck tightly. He was surprised a little but then he put his arms around her and held her there in his arms. She smelled so sweet and her silky hair was teasing his face. So he smoothed them and ran his fingers through them, loving the feel of it.

After a while Jan Di seemed to be aware of their position as she was shifting uncomfortably. Then Ji Hoo reluctantly pulled his arms away from around her and she lifted her head up slowly. She looked at his chocolate brown eyes which were looking back at her with an unreadable expression. Without knowing her heart sped up.

She didn't know how but her face was mere millimeters away from him and Ji Hoo's eyes went wide at that, his warm breath falling on her slight flushed face. She didn't know what she was doing as it felt like some kind of magnet was attracting her to Ji Hoo and how much she tried she couldn't get away from him. Her mind had gone blank and after struggling for a while she gave in.

Seeing her face coming towards him, he was so shocked that he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. If it was really a dream then he wanted it to go on and on. But it didn't seem like one right at the moment. 'What are you doing, Jan Di-yah? Can't you see I'm at my limit? I'm holding myself back with everything I have got.'

But then she closed her eyes and he felt like exploding. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes as well. 'I'm sorry, Jun Pyo. I'm unable to reject her.'

When their lips were about to touch, they heard someone coughing. Both of them snapped out of the spell they were under and looked at the intruder who was none other than grandpa.

Feeling ashamed of herself Jan Di tried to sit up but her body felt numb. She tried but couldn't move herself. Feeling her distress Ji Hoo held her shoulders and sat her up beside him on the sofa and he also sat up. The room filled with tension and Ji Hoo looked at her awkwardly. Jan Di looked down fidgeting, trying to hide her eyes from him as she couldn't seem to face him. Ji Hoo looked up hesitantly at his grandpa who put on a fake disapproving expression when he was actually quite the opposite.

When grandpa came in, he was surprised at first to find them in _that_ state but he was not angry at all. He was amused upon seeing the two sitting there squirming uncomfortably as if waiting for punishment. As he didn't want to hurt Jan Di or make her feel worse, he left the room saying he was coming after freshening up as he was so hungry.

Ji Hoo turned to his left subtly as if not wanting to scare her. He could see her red face and knew that she was embarrassed or may be ashamed of it but he wanted to know why she did that just now. Looking at her face he knew it was _not_ the time to ask her that. So he cleared his throat and when he was about to say something, "Jan Di-"

She jumped from the sofa and sprinted to her room shutting the door behind her.

Ji Hoo sat there silently not knowing what to do. He knew he needed to talk to her but at first he needed to talk to grandpa. So he walked towards granpa's room.

* * *

 **Knock… Knock…**

"Come in, Ji Hoo," came grandpa's voice.

Ji Hoo entered and closed it behind him. He found the old man sitting on the bed. He had already changed his clothes. He had been reading a medical journal. When Ji Hoo entered, he knew that his grandson wanted to talk to him about the 'incident' earlier. He was quite amused that him calm collected grandson was squirming under his gaze. But he still didn't let him know that he wasn't angry at him or Jan Di at all. So he put on the front again and asked, "So, what do you want to say?"

"Um…"

"Is it about earlier?" he gave Ji Hoo a look which clearly told Ji Hoo that he was talking about their almost kiss which he witnessed.

"Um… yeah."

"What do you want to say?"

"Please don't blame her or say anything related to it to her."

Grandpa raised an eye brow and asked, "OK, I won't say anything. So you tell me what was going on there?" he put the journal aside and gave his full attention to the young man standing in front of him.

Ji Hoo almost rolled his eyes as he could clearly feel his grandpa's eagerness about it. So after deliberating for a while he said him as briefly as possible about what happened.

Grandpa just murmured, "Hmm." he seemed deeply in thought.

Ji Hoo thought that the silence meant the end of their conversation. He was glad that grandpa wasn't angry at them. So he turned and when he was about to open the door he heard his grandpa's voice. "Then don't let something like this happen again."

Ji Hoo turned back and found the serious look on the old face of his grandfather. He again said, "If there's any possibility about you two being together, then I don't mind at all as I like her very much and I'll be glad if she becomes my granddaughter-in-law but if not… then it will just hurt you more, Ji Hoo. I don't want to see you more miserable than this."

When Ji Hoo was about to say something the former president again said, "Am I _wrong_ , child?"

Ji Hoo just stared at his grandfather blankly. He felt embarrassed thinking was he that transparent to him? Then again he was his grandfather after all. Surely he was the only person who knew him more than anyone else, so there's no need to hide anything from him as he could see through him easily.

So he smiled with a pained look on his face. "You are absolutely _right_ , grandpa. I'll make sure that something like this will never happen again… Anyway, come quickly and have supper. The foods will get cold." He left the room after that.

Yoon Seok Young wasn't unaware of his grandson's feelings for Jan Di. He still could clearly recall that night when Ji Hoo returned from Isangsaewodo. That night he found his grandson in his clinic sitting on a bench alone in the dark room. He looked so lonely and heartbroken and when he saw him, he had hugged him tightly. Ji Hoo had cried like a little boy.

He could still hear him crying in his ears, the way he cried in his arms and the way he was trembling. He still couldn't forget that night how much he tried and his heart condition was getting worse for worrying so much about him but last few years he wasn't as miserable. But now he was becoming like that again and he was really worried about him. 'You should decide something quickly, Ji Hoo-yah.'

* * *

After leaving the living room Jan Di shut herself in the guest room which was currently her room. 'What was I doing?' She covered her face with her hands as it was still so hot and red that an egg could be boiled there. The worst thing was that she was the one who was making the move. She could clearly recall Ji Hoo's shocked face but he didn't pull back from her either. 'Well there was no room for him to pull back anyway as I pinned him down.'

She groaned with embarrassment. They were just about to kiss and _grandpa_ had witnessed it. She was thankful that his impeccable timing had stopped the disaster from happening but what was she thinking? And why did it happen _again_? That day Ji Hoo almost kissed her but was interrupted by the door bell as Ga Eul and F2 had come to see her and today she did it. And she was actually a little disappointed that they were interrupted. 'God, what's wrong with me?'

There was no excuse that it was Ji Hoo's fault today. No, it wasn't his fault at all as he hadn't done anything this time. She was the one who had hugged him first suddenly as she was so happy that his techniques were great help and then she was the one who was about to kiss him. 'Am I not over him yet?'

She felt tears rapidly filling her eyes. She stumbled but managed to walk towards the bed though she felt like dead weight was bound to her legs and collapsed on it. She felt like the worst person. How could she face Jun Pyo now? He loved her so much. Even he had worked like hell just to get a day off so that he could come and see her. She felt that she didn't deserve his love at all and there's Ji Hoo sunbae as well. His actions sometimes said her that he still wasn't over her.

Tears ran down her eyes as she couldn't hold them in anymore. 'What should I do?!'She felt like guilt was swallowing her up making her unable to breath. She couldn't think of her life without any one of them, she couldn't even bring herself to think of not seeing any one of them.

Though Jun Pyo wasn't there she was able to live here because Ji Hoo had been always by her side. But she couldn't bring herself to think of living without seeing or talking to Ji Hoo. How could she live without him? She felt like dying with embarrassment. How could she be like this? How could she want both of them in her life? She knew that she was very selfish but she couldn't seem to bring herself to stay without either of them.

If she wanted to leave anyone or not see any one of them the other one would be hurt severely and it wasn't like she could make some choice now, right? Wasn't her destiny already decided? Wasn't she already engaged to Jun Pyo technically? Then what was she getting so confused about?

Well the answer was simple. She _still_ had remaining feelings for Ji Hoo or was it always been there? She was just too occupied with Jun Pyo that she didn't notice it. The realization made her frightened. Chill ran down her spine. But she loved Jun Pyo too. 'What should I do?' she clutched at her hair and closed her eyes tightly as her tears were not stopping.

She got confirmed today about her feelings for Ji Hoo. When he mentioned about meeting Jong Ha she was feeling extremely uneasy. She wanted to say 'Don't go,' but stopped herself with difficulty as it wasn't her place to say something like that. After his leave she tried to study for her exam and also to take her mind off of it but couldn't seem to concentrate in her studies for almost an hour as her mind wasn't calm and she was unconsciously thinking what he was doing. So she cooked early today to take her mind off of it though she wasn't very successful as she was thinking about them while cooking and almost burnt herself.

She repeatedly said herself that there was nothing between them as sunbae had said that so many times already and they were just going to study but as time passed, she got more and more anxious. She also felt very jealous of Jong Ha as Ji Hoo now shared so many things with her. Even she felt like she knew many other things about him which _she_ didn't know.

It hurt her so much. She couldn't bear it. 'Up until now, wasn't I the only one beside you who knew everything about you, sunbae? Why do you share everything with her now? I don't like it. I… I hate it! Do you… like…, no! What am I thinking? Even if he likes her, there's nothing I can do about it as I don't have that kind of relationship with him. Then why am I feeling like this? Wasn't I the one who rejected him when he said that he couldn't stay without me?'

Now that she recalled _that incident,_ she felt a sharp pain in her chest. As she now thought about herself in his place, she felt like someone just ripped her heart from her chest. 'Is it this much painful? I have given sunbae this much pain?'

She laid down and covered her face with the blanket to muffle her crying sound. When she rejected him she wasn't aware of his pain, actually she didn't care about that as she was already in pain due to her separation with Jun Pyo but now it broke her heart thinking how much she had hurt Ji Hoo.

The ring he offered her that day she still could see sometimes whenever he wore his 'V' necked T-shirts or when some of his shirt buttons were open. It was still with the chain which he wore around his neck. From _that_ day she had been seeing it there.

She laid there on the bed under her blanket crying, not knowing why she was crying at that moment. Was she crying for her guilt for having feelings for Ji Hoo? Or, was she sad because of her rejection to Ji Hoo's proposal? She couldn't figure it out. So she just let herself cry there. Then she heard a light knock at her door.

She uncovered her face and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Then she again heard the light knock. So she quickly untangled herself from the blanket and pulled her legs from under it. She approached the door and opened it. There she found her fire fighter standing with a worried expression on his face.

When Jan Di opened the door, without saying anything he knew that something was wrong with her just by looking at her face. 'She must be feeling down for what was almost happening earlier but it actually didn't happen, right?' He could see her eyes were red. 'So she had been crying for that and all alone.' He felt a pang in his heart. He really didn't like the sad face, though she was forcing herself to smile. He loved her free laughter and carefree self.

So without saying anything he pulled her in and hugged her tightly in his chest. Jan Di gasped a little at first and thought that she shouldn't do it with him but she wasn't strong enough to reject his warm tender hug which always assured her. It seemed to say like everything would be OK. It always took her worry away and brought her peace in mind.

"Don't force yourself." Ji Hoo said nothing more than that and she knew what he meant.

So she gave in by relaxing in his arms and returned the hug by tightening her arms around him. They stood there silently for a while without saying anything.

Ji Hoo recalled what grandpa had said to him a while ago. _'Don't let it happen again.'_ He sighed quietly. 'I'm such an idiot. Why can't I control myself?' Then he asked her gently, "Are you alright now?"

Still staying in his chest she replied, "Hmm," she pulled back and looked up with a smile, "Thanks, sunbae for always taking care of me."

Not knowing how to respond to that at that moment, Ji Hoo just gave her a tender smile and the earlier tension between them washed away. Jan Di kept staring at the beautiful smile.

Then Ji Hoo said, "Well, let's go and eat. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

As if that was the cue needed Jan Di's tummy gave a loud growl. They both stood there staring at each other for few seconds and then started to laugh. Ji Hoo laughed at the coincidence and Jan Di laughed with embarrassment.

'Why do I always embarrass myself in front of him?'

They both went to the dining room. They brought the dishes from the kitchen and placed them on the table. With tacit agreement they both remained quiet about the almost kiss incident as both of them were still confused about it. Ji Hoo was mainly confused about it but Jan Di was more anxious about her feelings than being confused. They waited for grandpa to come.

After a while grandpa entered. He inhaled deeply and said, "Smells delicious."

Jan Di smiled a little awkwardly and quickly ushered him to sit on the chair that she had offered him. He just chuckled and sat there.

Ji Hoo took the sit opposite to grandpa and Jan Di filled their plates with foods. Then she placed them in front of them both. Grandpa started to eat but Ji Hoo waited for her to sit as well. When Jan Di sat and filled her plate with foods, Ji Hoo smiled as he was rather enjoying the scene in front of him than the food.

When Jan Di looked up after placing the food filled plate in front of her and found him staring she didn't know why but her cheeks got as red as a tomato and looked down quickly biting her lower lip. Then when she peeped up at him from under her lashes he just gave her his gentle smile and started to eat his meal.

Jan Di herself started to eat as well. Well it didn't go unnoticed by a certain old man but he didn't say anything. As they were eating silently the tension returned and Jan Di couldn't eat as she had no appetite. Jan Di was still feeling very embarrassed and anxious thinking what grandpa might have thought of her. Even in the chilly season she began sweating. So when she couldn't bear it anymore she turned towards the old man to say something as it felt like the best way to break the tension in the air. "How was your day, grandpa?"

Yoon Seok Young swallowed the food which was in his mouth and said, "Busy as usual. Looks like my patients like you a lot. They ask about you almost every day." He chuckled.

Ji Hoo smiled. He knew that the people who knew her could never hate her. Even if anyone did, he or she would eventually love her. She was that type of a person after all and he had gotten the proof from F4. Though Gu Jun Pyo hated her if not the other members at first, all of them came to love her at last. And he really didn't need to say anything about himself as he was one of them who came to love her and now he was in this state where he couldn't even go on without her. She was not like just any other woman but there was something in her, which attracted everyone around her and they could never hate her though he wasn't quite sure about Gu Jun Pyo's mom, Kang Hee Soo.

Jan Di smiled. She was glad that still they asked for her. She had to admit she loved working in there. It cleared her mind and put her stress away. If possible she would love to work there every day but she knew that grandpa wouldn't allow that. He knew that she needed to concentrate on her studies and he also had asked her to stop working in the porridge shop sometimes saying it would hamper her studies.

So that's why from now she would be working there three days a week. If there was just she and Ga Eul than it would have been very difficult for their master but now another girl was working there with them who joined there a few days ago. Ga Eul had informed her excitedly. So she was relieved. She was also glad that Ga Eul at least had someone there to talk. Well it's not like she didn't talk to master but they quarrel more than talking and she also knew that Ga Eul got lonely without her there. So it was a good thing that another girl was there to chat with her.

After that they talked about their days or other matters and everyone seemed to forget about the incident. So Jan Di tried to calm down.

* * *

 **Porridge shop**

"Ga Eul! Take this to the customer." Master yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Ga Eul quickly came and took the tray from the kitchen and went out to take it to the customer.

The new girl was wiping a table with a cloth. When the customers left and the shop was almost empty Ga Eul sat one of the chairs. The new girl sat opposite to her. "What happened, Ga Eul? Are you alright? You don't look so good today."

"No, it's nothing. It's just that I haven't seen Jan Di for a while now and I'm worried about her."

"Well, nothing to worry as I'm here now," said Jan Di after entering the shop.

"Jan Di-yah!"

Ga Eul leaped up from the chair and ran towards the entrance of the shop where Jan Di was standing. She hugged her tightly and both of them squealed upon seeing each other after some days.

"What are you doing here? Are you OK now?" Ga Eul asked after the hug.

Today Jan Di had her last exam and that went well. As she was fully recovered now, she wanted to come here and surprise her best friend. She knew how much she was worried about her.

Upon hearing the familiar voice master came out and found Jan Di standing there. "Master!"

"Jan Di-yah!"

They both hugged and after that Jan Di turned towards the new girl who was standing there smiling and watching the whole thing with a wistful look on her face. "Is she the new girl?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul.

She nodded and Jan Di approached her. They introduced each other and Jan Di got to know that she was a year older than them. They talked for a while and Jan Di found herself liking the girl. Ga Eul said, "Told you, you'll like her."

Jan Di worked there with them and she realized that she had missed working here. The girls enjoyed their time together.

When they came out Jan Di found Ji Hoo waiting for her with his bike. He was leaning against it with folded arms. When Ji Hoo saw her he smiled and she ran towards him.

"What are you doing here, sunbae?"

"Doing my duty, I guess." He said playfully with a smile.

Jan Di chuckled. Ga Eul and the girl came near Jan Di. Ga Eul gave a short bow and greeted him, "Hello, Ji Hoo sunbae."

Ji Hoo nodded and then found an unfamiliar face there. He turned towards Jan Di with a questioning look.

Jan Di said, "Oh, sunbae, she is new here. Her name is Sora."

Sora bowed to him and greeted hello. Ji Hoo didn't reply but just kept staring at her. As Ji Hoo wasn't saying something she looked at Jan Di and Ga Eul.

Jan Di and Ga Eul smiled. Jan Di said, "Sorry, don't mind it. Sunbae is just not too sociable."

She nodded and then gave Ji Hoo a polite smile which he didn't return as well. Well Jan Di and Ga Eul were getting very confused. The way he was looking at the girl. 'Does he know her? But it is not possible, right?'

So Jan Di cleared her throat and said, "Sunbae, let's go."

Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di upon hearing her voice. He said, "Yeah, let's go. Get on."

Jan Di took the helmet and put it on. Ji Hoo had already put his helmet on and was already sitting on his bike. Jan Di got on and held his shoulder saying, "Let's go."

Throwing Sora a last glance Ji Hoo started the bike. 'Is it possible that she is _that_ girl who was in a relationship with Woo Bin?'

His head was full of questions. Though Jan Di was talking to him, he couldn't seem to enjoy their chat as he was still thinking about that night when his friend had said him everything.

* * *

After Ga Eul left, Sora started to walk. While walking she saw a familiar car parked at the side of the road. She ignored it and walked past it. The car started and it stopped beside her.

She turned towards the car. " **What** **do** **you** **want?** "

The guy who was inside the car chuckled. He opened the door and came out. "I've missed you sweet heart!" he ran his fingers along her cheeks and side of neck.

She slapped his hand away. " **Don't touch me!** " She turned to walk away.

"Hey!" He gripped her hair and turned her towards him. "Did I say you to go?"

She greeted her teeth with pain but didn't say anything.

"That's like _my girl._ " He loosened his hold from her hair. "You know, I hate using force on you. Well, I never needed to use force on you before as you always deed what I asked of you." He ran his thumb over her lower lip.

She pursed her lips wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

He chuckled evilly again and said, "Don't worry I won't make you do anything that you don't like."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I'm still alive. I was very busy with my studies and exams and they are finished now. That's why I couldn't write and also couldn't check many of my favorite author's stories as they had updated quite some chapters. I know that I've neglected updating this fanfiction and a lot of people have thought that I'm not going to update it anymore but I will as I've planned to complete all of my fics even if it takes too long. As I've promoted to the next phase it would be hard to update and my updates will be irregular but I still will update whenever I get the chance. So I hope you guys will stay with me.**

 **Thanks to all of my readers for staying with me and I hope you all with keep supporting me. Let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Upon arrival Jan Di quickly went to the kitchen to cook as it was getting late. They had stopped by the Han-river, stood side by side and enjoyed the night view silently. Though Jan Di always enjoyed their silent moments, today she found it a little unsettling.

Ji Hoo looked preoccupied. So to break the silence she started to tell him about her day. While she prattled on, he was distracted most of the time which was unusual as he always paid his full attention to her stories and responded. When she asked him if something was wrong, he just brushed it off saying it was nothing giving her a reassuring smile though she couldn't believe it. After staying a little longer they headed home.

But he was just fine before he saw Sora... Jan Di kept pondering about it. What could it be…? As she wasn't paying any attention to the knife in her hand, it sliced her index finger of her left hand.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed and saw blood welling up her finger and rolling down.

Ji Hoo had just come out of bath. When he was at the entrance of the kitchen he heard her exclamation of pain. "Jan Di-yah!" he exclaimed and rushed in to her side. Taking in the blood in her finger his long fingers covered her smaller ones and without thinking he took her blood coated index finger in his mouth.

Jan Di watched him as he sucked on her finger. She now noticed that he had taken his bath and smelled so good. His skin was glowing and his wet hair was messy which made him look so… sexy. 'Wh-what!? What am I thinking? No no no…' she shook her head a little at her thought. The things that were occupying her mind were forgotten. Then she gasped.

As Ji Hoo was giving his full attention to her bleeding finger, he didn't notice her gnawing at him and shaking her head until he heard her sudden gasp. When he looked up Jan Di's face looked a little flushed. When his tongue brushed the inner side of her finger she shivered and bit down her lower lip looking away. Was it… Wanting to confirm it he did the same thing as before and found the same reaction from her.

The thoughts of Woo Bin and Sora went away. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he grinned deviously. He repeated it again and again running his tongue from the base of her finger to the tip. Jan Di continued to shiver and at some point when she couldn't take it anymore she said in a broken voice, "Su-sunbae…"

"Hmm?" he asked as if he wasn't aware of his action.

"I-I guess the bleeding has stopped," she pulled her finger away from him. Though Ji Hoo had the urge to hold it tight, he let her take it away.

He went to the cabinet door and opened it while Jan Di tried her best not to look at her saliva-coated finger which was inside Ji Hoo's warm mouth a while ago. She couldn't help but thought that he did that intentionally.

He brought the first aid kit from the cabinet and took a band aid from the box. Ji Hoo took her hand in his again while Jan Di controlled her sudden urge to resist and wrapped the band-aid around her finger, "there."

Looking at her now band aid wrapped finger she said, "Thank you, sunbae," with a stoic face.

"You are welcome," he gave her his gorgeous smile, seeing that she relented and then smiled back at him. She really can't stay mad at that face.

When she looked at him she found him pouring oil in the pan and quickly went to him. "Sunbae, what are you doing? I was the one cooking."

Putting his hands on her shoulders he turned her around and made her sit on one of the stools. "You just cut your finger. Do you really think that I'll let you cook now?"

"But-"

"No buts," he put his index finger over her slightly parted lips and said sternly, "You can cook when your finger is healed." He went back to the stove.

"Sunbae, it's a very small cut you know. It'll heal in no time, so let me cook."

"As it'll heal in no time, you may cook when it's healed," he replied without looking at her while putting the vegetables in the cooking pot.

"Ugh…" she sighed and slummed on the stool dejectedly.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her sitting there with a sad face. His decision wavered as he couldn't bear to see her sad. So he said, "Tomorrow I and grandpa will be late, so I guess if we find the foods cooked by the time we get home, it'll be great."

Jan Di's head snapped up at that and she saw him smiling. "I'll do that then!" She leaped up from her stool and came behind him. Enclosing her arms around his waist she tilted her head and smiled at him, "Thank you, sunbae."

He stilled at her very close proximity but relaxed moments later. With a wry smile he said, "You're welcome."

Then she went back to her stool and sat back their like a good little kid dangling her feet. She snagged an apple from the fruit basket nearby. She bit down on it and chewed.

Ji Hoo smiled at that as she looked happy for getting permission to cook tomorrow. Whenever he needed to check the taste he let her taste it. She tasted and told him what he should add and so on.

When the food was prepared, they both carried them to the table. Ji Hoo checked the wall clock and said, "Grandpa sure is late today."

Jan Di agreed but it didn't take much time as grandpa came back after a few minutes. After greeting him Ji Hoo took his bag from his hand and took it to his room while Jan Di helped him out of his overcoat. Ji Hoo returned quickly.

Grandpa chatted with them briefly and walked towards his room to change. While he showered and changed, Jan Di and Ji Hoo waited for him in the dining room with foods. When the old man shuffled in he could smell something delicious. As the smell teased his nerve of olfaction he walked towards the table quickly.

As he settled down in his chair, Jan Di placed his plate in front of him and he dug in. After taking the first bite he realized how hungry he was and as the food tasted better than usual, so he ate quickly.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were watching him. They exchanged a smile between each other as the old man ate. Jan Di said, "You must be really hungry, grandpa."

"I presume you haven't had your lunch, yes?" Ji Hoo asked folding his arms.

Grandpa stopped in the middle of eating suddenly feeling guilty like a child in front of his parent for doing something he was not supposed to do but then he quickly thought, 'Hey I'm the older one here!' Thinking so he regained his composure.

Looking at his grandson who was wearing a deprecated look, he replied casually, "I was very busy today, so I didn't get the chance to eat," Saying so he went back to his food. This time he ate slowly.

Ji Hoo exchanged a glance with Jan Di which said 'You take care of the rest I'm getting tired of saying the same thing almost every day.'

Nodding at him Jan Di said, "You really shouldn't do that, grandpa. How many times have we told you not to miss your meals?"

"Humph! I can take care of myself just fine," saying so arrogantly he continued to eat.

'This old man!' "Says the person who got sick a few days ago for not taking his meds."

"Watch your tongue, young lady!"

"I apologize, grandpa but you really shouldn't do that, you know? Otherwise you will collapse again. You had us worried sick when you collapsed the other day."

A few days back the old man had collapsed due to his chest pain and dehydration but it really didn't stop him from going to his clinic. Though they were able to keep him in bed for two days by force and also because of Jan Di's lecture but after the two days' rest he just went back to work without listening to them. Ji Hoo had been very anxious about his health but he just brushed him off saying, "There are many people out there who are even in worse condition than me but still doing their daily labor just fine."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to win against an ex-politician, he gave up and asked Jan Di to deal with him because he knew that even if he brushed her off she wouldn't just sit back. She would be able to make him comply as she had her ways with him even if it's for a few days.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to recruit a newbie who is very eager to help anyway. So you guys can come this Sunday if you want to see her."

They both agreed and let the old man off the hook.

As his plate was empty now, Jan Di took it from him and again filled it knowing well that he needed a second helping. As she placed it again in front of him with a smile and encouraged him to eat, he began to eat quickly without saying anything.

True to be told, though he refused to accept help from anyone, he had been considering the idea of recruiting another doctor for assistance because he knew that he had made this two very worried and besides he really needed some help now.

He must say he enjoyed Jan Di's scolding. He really would love to have her as his granddaughter-in-law but as she had Gu Jun Pyo he hadn't entertained the idea of it. But even after having him the way she cared for him and his grandson always gave him some hope that may be someday this wish of his might come true. While she filled his plate he was watching her and thinking these things. When he looked at his grandson, he found him looking at the girl with an affectionate look on his face. He sighed silently when the plate was placed in front of him and began to eat.

As it was settled now Jan Di and Ji Hoo started to eat because they weren't eating up till now. After taking a bite Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo with wide eyes and said, "It's really delicious, sunbae. You've gotten so much better!"

"Huh? Ji Hoo cooked today? I thought it was Jan Di's cooking." the older Yoon commented, surprised at his grandson's improvement.

"Well thank you. Now eat or are you having problem eating?"

"Why? What happened?" The old man asked.

"It's really nothing, grandpa and sunbae! You are being too much. It's just a little cut!"

"Did you cut yourself, Jan Di-yah?" The old man stopped eating and asked with concern, now understanding the reason of the band-aid wrapped around her finger.

"Oh, please eat, grandpa. It's really just a very small cut and I'm not having any problem eating because I eat with my right hand, see?" she showed them her right hand which was holding her chop sticks.

"That's good then." Grandpa said taking a bite and Ji Hoo went back to eat without saying anything in return.

Seeing his silence Jan Di complained to grandpa, "You know grandpa, just for this small cut sunbae didn't even let me cook."

"Oh, really? That sounds like him." Grandpa chuckled.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed. "But don't you think it's too much?" she asked with a pout.

"I don't know, you ask him," he said and took the glass from the middle of the table eyeing Ji Hoo. The quiet boy looked at the old man when he felt that he was looking at him and he was so sure that he saw him smirking.

'They both are same…' Thinking so a defeated Jan Di hung her shoulders and chewed on her food leisurely, Ji Hoo watched her from the corner of his eyes and hid an amused smile.

* * *

Woo Bin got a call from Yi Jeong and came to meet him in his studio as he had asked him to come there saying he needed to talk to him about something urgent. As he waited for his best friend who was late which was unlike him he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Digging his hand into the pocket he pulled it out. As his eyes fell on the screen of his smart phone a smile came to his face. It was a call from Shin Min Jin.

After talking to her for more than twenty minutes he hung up and kept his phone on the table, still thinking what was making Yi Jeong this late while surveying around the studio. He and Shin Min Jin had been talking over phone and texting each other for a while now. They had talked more than they had in last few years. Like she said, she kept her words and didn't try to disturb him but feeling guilty for making her feel so miserable, Woo Bin had contacted her first.

They just chatted over phone and he found out that he enjoyed talking to her which was quite surprising for him. Before he had never given her much attention, so he didn't realize till now that she was a person with whom he enjoyed talking. As she said she wanted to be friends, they had become pretty good friends just in few days, may be because they had known each other for over three years. He found it easier to talk to her now. He could easily say what he was feeling to her without any reservations. They always talked about this or that or exchanged texts. He felt very blessed to have such a good friend aside from F4.

As half an hour had passed and still Yi Jeong wasn't showing up he stood up from the wooden chair. When he was about to call him he heard the door opening and so he turned back as his back was facing the door. Woo Bin was surprised to see Ji Hoo entering and it surprised him even more when he saw Jan Di following after him. After entering Jan Di looked around the place in awe as it was decorated with so many clay-made things and also it was her first time being here.

He put his phone back in his pocket and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked between each other. Ji Hoo said, "Yi Jeong has asked us to come here," and Jan Di nodded from beside him.

"Huh? He asked me to come too saying he needed to talk to me about something urgent."

"Let's wait for him then." Ji Hoo gently put his hand on Jan Di's lower back and took her to the wooden table. He urged her to sit. After that he sat beside her. Woo Bin also came and sat opposite to them on the bench. As Jan Di was there he thought that Ga Eul might be coming too. So he thought to confirm it.

"Is Ga Eul also coming?"

"… Yes," a slightly surprised Jan Di replied.

'Bingo! He is definitely planning something but what is it?' Woo Bin thought absently while eying the pair in front of him.

"How are you doing, Jan Di-yah?" Woo Bin asked realizing that he hadn't asked her about her health yet as she was not well a few days back.

"Oh, I'm absolutely fine now, sunbae."

The three of them talked for a while and then they heard the door opening. All of their eyes went to the door. Ga Eul entered. Her face lit up and a smile came to her face finding her friends there. She waved at Jan Di, "Jan Di-yah!"

Jan Di walked towards her and hugged her best friend, "Ga Eul-ah!" The two girls squealed with delight as if they were meeting after so long when actually they met just yesterday.

Yi Jeong had already entered after parking his lotus and walked past the squealing pair smiling at their interaction. When he neared the table he heard his friend saying, "I see this every time they meet. Why do they do that every time anyway?" Woo Bin asked none in particular while stroking his chin and watching the girls.

The side of So Yi Jeong's lips tilted up and he said after reaching the table, "I don't know the reason either."

As F2 were watching the girls they hadn't noticed him coming until now. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin bumped their fists and then Woo Bin said, "Yo man! What made you this late?"

Taking a seat beside him he said, "We were about to come but suddenly Ga Eul's mom called her for something and she needed to go home first. So it took a while there."

"Ah! And here I was thinking that you ditched me and went on a date after calling me to talk," Woo Bin joked.

Yi Jeong laughed. "Well we do have plans after it. So yes we will be going on a date but after this."

"Oh, you are smitten, So Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin exclaimed and Ji Hoo smiled. Yi Jeong grinned from ear to ear not denying it.

"So what's the deal? I know you didn't call the whole gang here without any reason." Woo Bin said as he was really curious now.

"Well," after a glance at Ji Hoo who gave him a subtle nod he proceeded to tell his best friend. "I want to go on a trip."

"Huh?" a dumbfounded Woo Bin asked as he wasn't expecting him to say such a thing. Well yeah they were a couple and it's natural for them to want to go on a trip all by themselves but he didn't get it why Yi Jeong called them all to inform just that and why suddenly as they started going out not too long ago or was he misunderstanding it? "You mean you called all of us just to say that you want to go on a trip?"

"Yeah!" Yi Jeong responded as he didn't get what was so surprising about it as they had done it many times already and all of them were sudden.

'So I was right.' "If you want then go ahead but why did you have to gather all of us just to say that? I mean you could have just informed us about that by message or are you afraid that Jan Di won't allow it?"

"What?"

Now Ji Hoo opened his mouth to clear the matter as he knew that his friend got it totally wrong thinking that Yi Jeong needed their help to convince Jan Di to let them(Yi Jeong and Ga Eul) go on a trip alone. So he said, "It's not just him and Ga Eul, Woo Bin-ah. It's all of us – Jan Di, me and you also."

Now Woo Bin understood, "But why so suddenly?" He looked between his two friends. He must say he was thrilled by the idea.

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to say something but Ji Hoo spoke before him, "Because it's been a really long time since we went somewhere together, though it's a pity that Jun Pyo won't be going with us. But as Jan Di and I are having our vacation, basically Jan Di's exams are over and I don't have any classes now." 'As my final professional is very near' which he didn't say out loud, "So I think the timing is good and I know right now you both are not very busy as well. That's why we agreed to go. Are you in?"

'Good, Ji Hoo-yah! I think he won't be able to decline it now.' Yi Jeong had been very concern about his friend after hearing about _that_ girl and the way he found him a few days back at his home when he went to meet him as he wasn't picking up his phone. So he wanted to do something to cheer him up. That's why he talked to Ji Hoo and they planned the trip. He knew that Woo Bin loved going on trips but if he knew the reason of their going he might not agree. So F2 had made the plan and came up with good excuse though Yi Jeong was a little guilty as he knew that Ji Hoo's big exam was coming and here he was taking him out of his studies to a trip.

Being perceptive he was, Ji Hoo saw through his guilt right away and assured his friend that it was absolutely fine as he needed a little break from his studies which was true as he was studying like crazy and besides getting a chance to go on a trip with Jan Di sounded too good of a chance to let it slip.

F2 waited for their friend's response. Ga Eul and Jan Di were also doing the same as they had been listening in to their conversation all along.

Woo Bin saw four pair of eyes looking at him as if holding their breath specially the girls. They were looking at him with their puppy eyes to which he was sure that he wouldn't be able to say no. Well he found nothing wrong with it as he enjoyed going on trips with his friends, so he agreed right away. "Yeah, I'm in."

Yi Jeong smiled and said, "Good!" and Ji Hoo smiled.

The girls had been holding their breath. They exhaled and squealed, "Yey!" The girls were aware of it that as they were going with F4 excluding Jun Pyo as he wouldn't be able to make it for being too busy, they were going to do things which were exaggerating but it was for Woo Bin sunbae, so they would tolerate it. Besides they both were also very concern about it after hearing Woo Bin's story from Yi jeong and Ji Hoo. Jan Di wished that Woo Bin sunbae would find his happiness.

After deciding the place Woo Bin went to his office as he needed to take care of something, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went to their date; Jan Di and Ji Hoo got into Ji Hoo's car to go home. They talked for a while and then it became quiet in the car.

Ji Hoo turned his head time to time and watched her. She was looking out the window and seemed like thinking about something. So he didn't say anything.

On the other side Jan Di was enjoying their silent time. She recalled her conversation with Jun Pyo last night. After getting to know from Ji Hoo about Woo Bin she felt really sorry for him. She also heard from him that he and Yi Jeong had made plans to go on a vacation trip with Woo Bin to cheer him up. When he asked her if she wanted to go she agreed right away. Well Ji Hoo had figured knowing her personality far too well, so even before getting her consent he had said to Yi Jeong that Jan Di would be going with them.

Jan Di was a bit sad that Jun Pyo wouldn't be there but she recovered quickly thinking that they would be going there to cheer Woo Bin up and except Jun Pyo all of her friends would be there.

* * *

 **Previous night**

She had texted Jun Pyo about the trip in short thinking he was busy with work and she didn't want to disturb him but to her surprise she got a call from him right after a few minutes when she was getting ready for bed. She greeted him with a smile as she was very happy to be able to hear his voice because they hadn't talked in a while and she was missing him but her smile vanished as soon as she heard his voice which sounded very angry. As she didn't understand the reason of his anger she asked him, "What's the matter, Gu Jun Pyo-"

But without letting her finish what she wanted to say he yelled at her, "Is it true that you are going on a trip with Ji Hoo?"

"Yeah," She was surprised at first as she didn't understand what made him this angry.

"How could you go on a trip with Ji Hoo?"

"Huh? Why, why can't I go with him?" a confused Jan Di asked.

'Because he still loves you, damnit…!' He didn't say it out loud. "Is it not enough that you hang out with him all the time, now you want to go on a trip with him?" After saying so he shut his eyes tight as he realized what he just said but he couldn't take it back now as it had slipped out of his lips and besides what he said wasn't totally wrong he justified to himself.

Now she realized the reason of his anger but she didn't get why it made him this angry and it was not the first time she was going somewhere with Ji Hoo besides they wouldn't be going alone. So why was he getting all worked up? And the way he said the last part she didn't like his tone. It made her angry but she kept calm and tried to explain as he was misunderstanding the whole thing and also she was not in a mood to fight with him now. "Listen Jun Pyo, you are clearly misunderstanding…"

" _What_ is there to misunderstand?"

"You got it all wrong. We are not-"

"I didn't get anything wrong!" he raised his voice without realizing when he heard her saying ' _we'_ as he really hated to hear them doing something together. As long as he could remember they were always together, even together in med school and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to always put up with it but he trusted his brother that he wouldn't try to take her away from him and that's why he was able to leave her and went to America. But as he had always bottled up his feelings about it, it came out even without his realizing when he heard her saying 'We', "You just messaged me that you would be going on a trip with Ji Hoo and now you ask me what is there to misunderstand? Besides how could you even think of going on a trip with Ji Hoo, _another_ guy without me around?"

As he wasn't listening to her and misunderstanding, her patience grew thin by every passing minute and finally she snapped after hearing his last sentence.

"Why? What's wrong with me going with him? Why can't I go with him, Gu Jun Pyo? You always depend on him – _another_ guy for _our_ problems and he – _another_ guy always takes good care of me whenever _you_ can't, actually most of the time if I count. You _never_ had any problem with him taking care of me until now but today you are calling him _another_ guy? How could you do that? How could he call you _best_ friend, your _brother_ another guy?" So much for not wanting to fight…

"You… don't understand anything!" Jun Pyo said when he couldn't defend himself.

"I don't need to! It's clear by what you just said that you don't trust me, you don't even trust your best friend!" she screamed the last part.

"I never said that I don't trust you," Jun Pyo said in a calm voice.

"Oh come on, Gu Jun Pyo, you really don't need to say it out loud. I'm not that stupid!" she said sarcastically.

….

They fought for a while longer and suddenly Jan Di stopped talking as tear slipped down her eyes. She didn't want to fight with him. That's why she tried to explain but he didn't even let her explain and said something which clearly said that he didn't trust her.

When he wasn't hearing any response from the other side Jun Pyo stopped as well. After checking that the call was still connected he asked, "Guem Jan Di! Are you there?"

She didn't respond as she was feeling very tired after fighting with him. When he repeated the same thing she hung up on him. He checked the phone and found out that the call was disconnected. How dare she? He got even more pissed. So he again called her.

Her phone kept ringing for a while but she didn't answer it. He was getting angrier by every passing second but suddenly realization hit him. What if he was actually misunderstanding it as she said? His anger dissipated and replaced with anxiety. So he dialed another number.

* * *

Jan Di was lying on her bed clutching her blanket. She couldn't go to sleep after her argument with Jun Pyo. It pained her how he addressed Ji Hoo as another guy and misunderstood her. After all this time being misunderstood by him… It pained her more than being angry. Tears were still falling fell from her eyes but she sniffed and quickly wiped her cheek.

She turned to her right and covered herself properly but after almost 10 minutes of trying she couldn't sleep. She turned to the other side. She was glad that Jun Pyo had stopped calling after a few rings. Then she heard a light knock on the door.

It was Ji Hoo. Even before opening the door she knew it was him by the way he knocked the door. Then she heard his soft voice, "Jan Di-yah, are you asleep?"

Just by hearing his voice she felt a little calm. Quickly getting down from the bed she wiped her cheeks so that no remnant was there and strode to the door. She opened it and asked, "What's it, sunbae?" Though she didn't want him to notice that she had cried a little, she was glad that he was there which would help her distract her thoughts of Jun Pyo.

As if luck was always on her side because her sunbae had come for that soul reason though she was glad that he didn't notice that she had cried or even if he noticed, he didn't ask her anything and she was glad for that. As she wasn't answering the phone Gu Jun Pyo had called his best friend. From his voice Ji Hoo felt that something was wrong as he sounded agitated. When he asked Ji Hoo about the trip Ji Hoo realized that his agitation must have something to do with it. So he had told him all about it in short.

After his explanation Jun Pyo was silent as he now understood how stupid he was. He felt sad for his friend and was glad that his friends were doing this to cheer him up though it made him a little sad that he wouldn't be there with them. But his thought quickly went back to Jan Di. He smacked is forehead and felt remorse for misunderstanding her without letting her say anything and when he recalled their conversation he was sure that she had tried to say him something but he had ignored her and cut her off halfway. And now she wouldn't receive his calls. 'Well what am I expecting?' It's normal that she wouldn't want to talk to him after what he said. He suddenly wished that he were in Korea but it was a silly wish and he he knew that. It frustrated him that they were so far away. 'Jan Di's right, I really am a stupid guy.'

His web of thoughts was broken when he heard Ji Hoo's voice.

"Jun Pyo-ah, you there?"

"Ah, yeah…"

"Did you talk to Jan Di?"

…

"So you did. Did you fight with her again?"

"…yeah," he sounded dejected. 'Like I thought,' "So what happened this time?"

Jun Pyo was silent. How could he say his friend that their fight was related to him? As he wasn't replying, Ji Hoo sighed. "If you have nothing to say, then I'm hanging up."

"Wait!"

"Then _talk_."

"...We just had a stupid fight over something and I now know that I was totally wrong. I want to apologize but she won't receive my call. So can you ask her to talk to me?"

"If she doesn't want to, then she won't listen to me, even if I say anything," Ji Hoo said flatly.

"No… I know she will listen to you. So do me the favor, bro." Well he couldn't say no to his desperate friend.

* * *

So here he was at the door of the woman he loved trying to convince her to talk to her lover with whom she had a fight earlier for whatever reason it was and he was there to make peace between them for his brother and love rival. he really didn't know why he torture himself like this continuously.

After a sigh he asked, "You had a fight with Jun Pyo, right?"

A surprised Jan Di asked, "How do you…?" Then she realized. "Sunbae, if you are here to talk about Jun Pyo, then I don't want to talk now." She turned her back at him and walked towards the bed. 'Why are you defending him when he doesn't even trust you with me?' her heart stung.

'Just what did you do this time, stupid Jun Pyo?' Ji Hoo thought. He found her sitting on the bed. So he strolled towards her and sat beside her on it.

"You know, I really don't like it when you guys fight." And it was true because she hurt most out of their fight most of the time and he couldn't tolerate to see the woman he loved so much was suffering.

Jan Di looked at him and relented but quickly recovered as she didn't want to forgive Jun Pyo just yet, "Still I'm not gonna forgive him for what he said," and folded her arms.

Ji Hoo smiled wryly. He said, "I don't know the reason of your fight but you should forgive him."

"But-" She was about to protest but he said, "He just called me and begged me to ask you to receive his call. He said that he misunderstood you, you had a stupid fight and he wanted to apologize."

Jan Di was a little surprised by that but she still didn't want to forgive him. Ji Hoo was studying her face and waiting for her answer. When she didn't respond he again said, "If you don't talk to him, he won't let me sleep, so even if you don't want to forgive him, just talk to him."

After staying silent for a while she responded OK as she didn't want Jun Pyo to disturb him because he needed a good night sleep. Ji Hoo had been studying a lot more than usual for his upcoming exam and she didn't want their fight to cause any problem to him. 'Again you needed _his_ help…' So for Ji Hoo she said that she would talk to him.

He was glad at that though it stung him a little. He gave her shoulder a friendly squeezed and after throwing a smile at her he left the room.

A fuming Jan Di called Jun Pyo. He received after one ring, "Jan Di-yah!"

Ignoring his relieved voice she asked, "Why did you disturb Ji Hoo sunbae? Weren't you calling him _another_ guy a few minutes ago? Then how come you took _his_ help _again_?"

Everything she said stung him like needle pricking his skin and he let her say as he knew she needed to let out some steam which was his fault. Besides he was also guilty for the whole misunderstanding. So after she stopped he said, "I'm really sorry."

"Huh?"

"I said, _sorry_." At that Jan Di couldn't say anything for a few seconds as he never sounded like this when he apologized the last time and she could feel his remorse over his guilt in his voice which stopped her to say more though she had prepared to say a lot which all vanished after his apology. 'I'm really weak against his that voice,' she thought but she didn't say anything as she didn't want to let him know that.

As she wasn't saying anything, he said, "Jan Di?"

"Hmm?"

As her voice sounded a little soft he felt hopeful. So he quickly said what he wanted to say before she got angry again, "I heard from Ji Hoo everything. I know why you are angry and you have all the right to be but I just felt so jealous that I said those horrible things to you without realizing."

Hearing so she smiled this time as she really couldn't stay angry at a cutely jealous Jun Pyo. So she said, "It's OK."

"So you forgave me?"

"Yeah."

A broad smile came to his face and they chatted a while longer about their day and everything.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had informed grandpa about their trip though they didn't say the reason behind it. He encouraged them to go as they were studying hard and when the two Yoon were alone grandpa asked his grandson if his studies were going well to which Ji Hoo replied that they were going just fine.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di went to the clinic on Sunday to meet the new doctor who would be helping grandpa. They both were pleased with the girl as she seemed very enthusiastic about her work and also she respected grandpa. Jan Di had become friends with her quickly and she had informed her about grandpa's meds. She said that she would take care of him while they were away which gave Jan Di peace of mind.

* * *

Woo Bin and Shin Min Jin had decided to meet but not for the date, just for hanging out casually. Woo Bin was glad when he heard that she would be staying at Korea now. Just a day before she had surprised him when she said that she had returned to Korea and that's why they decided to meet. Now while waiting for her he recalled what she said to him before that she wanted to spend a last day as his fiancee. Well they both had been avoiding that topic but now that they would meet he was having a second thought.

But he wasn't able to think long as he heard her calling him, "Woo Bin!"

He looked up and saw her standing in front of him wearing a purple colored knee length dress. Her wavy waist length hair was tied up in a pony tail. She had done light make up and looked stunning. He looked her up and down. 'Was she always this beautiful?'

She blushed a little at how he was looking at her though she was glad to see the look which said that she was looking beautiful. A lot of guy had said her beautiful and she was tired of hearing it from guys around her who tried to woo her but she always found them annoying. It was the first time Woo Bin looked at her and the face he made... It made her very happy. If only you looked at me this way a few months back. She quickly pushed away the depressing thoughts and took a seat on the chair opposite to him.

"So, how have you been?"

"Been fine, you?"

"What do you think?"

He was about to say something when his phone rang indicating a message. Woo Bin excused himself. She said that she was fine and told him to check it. He checked it which said the date of their trip. He quickly replied "OK" to Yi Jeong.

While he checked Shin Min Jin had ordered their food. They talked about business a little and food came. He was surprised when he found all of his favorite foods, even his favorite wine was there. When he looked at her in surprised, she asked, "What? Is anything wrong?"

"Not really... How do you know all about this?" A surprised Woo Bin asked.

"Well, I've known you for almost four years. Even if you didn't give any attention to me, I always too note of your likes and dislikes, so that's why I know."

Hearing so he felt guiltier but she said, "Hey, don't get depressed over it now. Chill! Or are you falling for me now?" She teased and winked as she didn't want the mood to get heavy between them.

He smiled and they ate and talked. Woo Bin laughed a lot it was new to her, she watched him. Even though it hurt her that he never laughed, not even smiled at her before, now she was glad to be by his side as his friend.

As it it had been roaming around his head, he thought to get it out, "Umm... You said you wanted to spend a day with me as my fiancee for the last time. So umm..."

"Ah, so you can't wait to spend a day with me?" she joked and laughed to ease his tension as he was struggling to get out the question and she wondered how he would pass that day with her. Woo Bin laughed at her joke and his uneasiness went away. She always had a way to ease his unease which made him think that he was lucky to have her as his friend.

"How about this Wednesday?" Shin Min Jin asked trying to sound casual though she was eager for his answer.

"OK," he responded quickly. She hid her happiness inside and they continued to eat but suddenly Woo Bin stopped recalling something. He said, "I need to use the rest room," and she nodded. When he was inside he called Yi Jeong. When he received he said, "Hey Yi Jeong, I've got a problem." He sounded urgent.

"What?"

He said him about the trip and the date with Min Jin being on the same day. Hearing her name a surprised Yi Jeong asked, "What are you doing with her? Didn't you say you broke your marriage off with her?"

Woo Bin then said him the story in short how they were friend now. Hearing his story an idea came to his head and Yi Jeong suggested, "Why don't you invite her to go on the trip with us?"

The idea surprised him but it didn't sound that bad, so he said he would try to get her to go with them. Yi Jeong smiled and wished him good luck. When Woo Bin asked the reason, he said that it was for nothing. As Woo Bin was in a hurry because he had been there for almost fifteen minutes he hung up the phone quickly.

On the other side Yi Jeong smiled after ending the call. "Why are you smiling?" asked Ji Hoo as they were at his home together making some plans.

"Let's change the plan."

"What? Why?" Ji Hoo asked, confused.

"It looks like our friend won't be miserable for too long."


End file.
